Puck's Discovery
by xelectrogirlx
Summary: When Kurt's bag is emptied on the ground by the dumpster by the football team - Puck happens upon a DVD that has rolled out. A DVD entitled 'Single Ladies' which turns out to be a video of Kurt dancing, conjuring up some very untoward feelings in Puck...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my first Glee fic so I hope you like it! It's rated for future chapters, just a little heads up. I live in England, so if I haven't got any American references right as in shops or food please don't kill me! It wasn't intentional!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, really not mine, sadly.**

**Warnings: Contains mentions of homophobia and a couple of nasty words.**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt Hummel pulled into the McKinley School parking lot and cut the engine. Sighing, he flipped the driver's mirror down and examined his reflection carefully. Smooth brown hair perfectly in place, _check_. Height of fashion cap jauntily perched on his head, _check_. Designer sunglasses, _check_.

Honestly he didn't know why he bothered. By the time he'd taken more than ten steps away from his car he'd just be set upon by the football team. And being chucked into a dumpster is guaranteed to ruin any hairstyle – no matter how much hairspray you put on it. But Kurt cared about his appearance, cared about it deeply. It was his way of sticking two fingers up at the world, or, more precisely, his high school. He couldn't wait to get out of this dump and move to the City where he'd be appreciated more. The only saving grace at McKinley High for Kurt Hummel was the Glee club, and it was ironic that this one small pleasure was probably one of the biggest reasons for why his school days sucked so much. _Best years of your life_. Whoever came up with that one was clearly either high, one of the popular kids, or homeschooled.

He shut the mirror back up, reached across to the passenger seat for his bag and slid out of the car, locking the door behind him.

Sure enough he'd only got about halfway across the lot when the first large hand landed on his shoulder, the force making his knees buckle slightly. He was spun around, and found himself facing Karofsky. Brilliant. Possibly the most sadistic member of the team. It would appear that helping lead them to victory via the magic of dance, specifically 'Single Ladies', didn't amount to much in their book.

He allowed himself to be marched back across the lot towards the dumpsters, feeling those treacherous tears pricking behind his eyes. Thank God he'd decided to wear sunglasses today. He wouldn't give any of his tormentors further ammunition against him by seeing him cry.

As they reached the dumpsters, Kurt saw Mr Schue approaching, also sporting sunnies, but they weren't nearly as fashionable as Kurt's. Karofsky slung one heavy arm around his shoulders in a matey way. Kurt's shoulders slumped. He was sick of hoping that one day, just _once_, Mr Schue might actually notice something odd about the set-up he passed every morning by the dumpsters. Surely not even a teacher could be this blind?

But, no. Mr Schue passed by with no more than a cheery wave and a, 'See you at half three, Kurt!'

As soon as he was out of sight, Karofsky turned to Kurt, a sneer on his lips.

'So, you ready, fag?' Kurt sighed and dropped his bag on the ground. To his surprise Karofsky did not then just grab his arms and sling him in. Instead, he was smirking, and there was a nasty light in his eyes.

He motioned to one of the other guys, who picked Kurt's bag up and emptied the contents all over the tarmac. Make-up, books, pens, a couple of CDs, a few items of spare clothing – all of them cascaded out onto the ground. Very deliberately, Karofsky plucked the sunglasses from Kurt's face, dropped them to the floor, and stamped on them, grinding his heel. As if this was a cue, the other members of the team started kicking Kurt's stuff around the dumpsters, some of it rolling under the large bins.

Kurt merely stared, unable to say or do anything as he watched the wilful destruction of his belongings. Karofsky turned back to the smaller boy, and swiftly delivered two iron punches into his stomach. Kurt, taken completely by surprise, doubled up, gasping in pain.

Then the boys appeared to get bored, slung Kurt into the dumpster, and wandered away, chatting and laughing.

He lay there among the rubbish for a good few minutes trying to get his breath. A tear slid down his cheek. And with that single tear, Kurt's usually impeccable self-control broke down. The tears came thick and fast as he heaved himself out of the dumpster, wincing as he landed when the impact sent ripples of pain through his bruised stomach. It wasn't the physical violence that hurt him the most. It was _why_ they picked on him so much, why his being gay offended them to this degree. The rest of the Glee club had it fairly easy, he reflected bitterly – picking up his bag and collecting his scattered belongings. Oh yes, they got slushie facials every now and again but the bullies seemed to _really_ have it in for Kurt. He was the only one who got the dumpster treatment, to his knowledge at least.

And the more he acted as though it didn't bother him, the worse the bullying got. All Kurt Hummel had was his mask. That was all that got him through the average schoolday. Only a few times had he allowed it to break. Confessing his sexuality to his Dad and Mercedes. Telling Finn Hudson that he 'honestly loved him'.

Kurt straightened up, slinging his bag across his shoulder and smoothing his rumpled Alexander McQueen outfit. There was nothing he could do about the sunglasses. Taking a deep breath, he tried to regulate his features. Done. The mask was in place again. Lifting his head high, he strutted off towards the doors into the school to face another day of torture.

He was completely oblivious to the CD that had rolled underneath the dumpster, and which he hadn't spotted.

**Puck's POV**

Puck was late getting to school – over breakfast his mother had had another mini breakdown of why he never brought a nice Jewish girl home for dinner, and calming her down had taken him at least fifteen minutes.

He ran his hand agitatedly through his mohawk. Honestly, it was incredible the amount of crap he had to put up with. Santana had been going on and _on_ about why she was never invited back to his house. Now, if only the thing with Rachel had turned out right... he would have been in business. It was all a total mess. He was the father of Quinn's baby, Finn had found out and now neither Quinn nor Finn was talking to him. Rachel was still obsessed with Finn, but he'd closed himself off from everyone and only ever talked in Glee Club, and even then only about their songs or the dance-routines. Santana was pissed at him for supposedly choosing Quinn over her, and now she'd gone off with Brittany.

Puck was left standing on the sidelines, bewildered. So he liked having sex. Big deal. He was a teenager for God's sake. Hormones pretty much dictated his every move. Scowling he started walking faster, until he approached the dumpsters and heard somebody crying. Aww, shit. He did _not_ need this right now. He didn't have to be a superbrain to know who was in there but – but he'd never cried before, had he? He never cried. The fag was an ice-cube he was so cold.

Not quite knowing why, Puck slowed down and halted just behind the dumpster. From his vantage point he saw Hummel heave himself out and drop down onto the tarmac, wincing as he landed. He also saw the tears flowing freely. Puck shifted uncomfortably. Yeah, he didn't _like_ the little homo, but he also didn't really want to see him crying. Anyway, he couldn't be blamed for this one, at least. He'd quit chucking the kid in the dumpster a few weeks after he joined Glee. It seemed unsportsmanlike, to be pushing around a team-member, even if that team-member was part of Glee Club.

Hummel was searching around on the ground for his belongings, putting them slowly back into his bag. Seemed that the torture had gone up a level then. When he was part of it, they usually just took his bag and then chucked him in, leaving his bag next to the dumpster. With a slight pang of... something... Puck noticed the smashed sunglasses. Knowing Hummel, they would have cost a small fortune, and even the football team knew how important Hummel's clothing and accessories were to him.

Now the kid was straightening up, sorting out his clothes. And... shit, but the kid could _act_. Almost as if a blind was being drawn down his face, the tears stopped, he sniffed deeply once or twice, patted his hair into place as best he could, and Hummel was back. Back to how Puck knew him. Head in the air, disdainful expression at everyone around him. Only a slight reddening round the eyes betrayed what had happened in the past few minutes, but knowing him he'd convince everyone he'd tried out a new moisturiser last night and it had made him break out in a rash.

Puck was slightly scared about how much he knew about the kid now. And it was difficult, because the more he knew about him, the more he found it difficult to hate him. In the old days he'd have thought nothing of stamping on his sunglasses or pushing him into lockers. The kid had a perpetual look of superiority, and he considered the occasional dumpster dive or slushie facial merely a way of reminding him who was in control at this school. It was only now that he started to realise that maybe their actions had hurt Hummel a lot more than they had realised.

He watched the kid move away with that sashaying walk, and slowly walked around the dumpster to where his belongings had been scattered. Suddenly his eye was caught by something. He knelt down and reached under the dumpster to haul it out. A blank CD in an undecorated case. He peered at the writing in curly pink letters on the actual disc.

'_Single Ladies_'. Hmmm. That was that dance that the Hummel kid had taught them to win their football game. _That_ had been embarrassing, to say the least. He cringed internally whenever he thought of it. The entire football team shaking their hips and tossing their heads in front of hundreds of people. It was a miracle they'd lived it down.

They'd only lived it down because they _won_, he reminded himself. And why did they win? Because of Hummel. Because, unfathomably, the kid had turned out to be a star kicker. Puck shook his head. Sometimes nothing made sense in this world.

Unsure quite why he was doing so, he slipped the CD into his bag. Again, a sign of how much he'd changed. In the old days he'd have thought nothing about tossing it into the dumpster with the rest of the rubbish. He'd give it back to the little homo in Glee Club. He might be so grateful he'd even favour Puck with a smile of thanks. Not that that was important to him, but it'd be nice not to be looked at with anything other than complete disdain. Originally Puck thought that's how he looked at everyone, but now he knew otherwise. Mercedes, his official... what was the term?... hag-fag was one of the favoured inner circle along with Artie and Tina.

With them, he'd seen Hummel smile and laugh, joke around – his blue/green eyes alight with happiness. That look never appeared when he was around the football team. Without quite knowing why, Puck wanted Hummel to look at him with _that_ look.

**Kurt's POV**

'Okay, guys, so we won Sectionals – well done – but now we need to start work on preparing for... Regionals!' Mr Schue wrote the word enthusiastically on the whiteboard. 'Who's got any ideas as to what we could do?'

Immediately Rachel's hand shot up into the air. Mr Schue sighed.

'Yes, Rachel?'

The petite dark-haired girl got to her feet in one fluid motion. 'Well, Mr Schue, I took the liberty of researching all previous teams' numbers and I found that...'

Kurt tuned out. Not hard to do when it came to Rachel Berry. Beside him Mercedes was examining her nails and on his other side Tina was holding a whispered conversation with Artie.

Idly Kurt twisted a couple of hairs into place and wondered what exactly he was going to wear tomorrow. He seemed to be running out of killer outfits, and he had a sneaking suspicion that a trip to the mall was going to have to happen. Such a _chore_. He smirked. Thanks to a couple of weekends working his ass off in his Dad's garage he had quite a bit stored up. Should be enough for at least a few designer shirts. Maybe even a jacket.

Faintly aware that Rachel had not yet finished her rant, and noting that Mr Schue was staring at her with glazed eyes – Kurt leaned across to Mercedes, nudging her with a skinny elbow.

'Fancy a trip to the mall?'

Mercedes grinned.

'Always.'

'What's she talking about now?'

Mercedes rolled her eyes. 'No idea. Probably more of that white-girl crap. Who cares, anyway?'

Clearly not Mr Schue, Kurt thought in amusement, as he noticed their teacher had now sunk his head into his hands and was massaging his temples.

Soon enough he held up a hand.

'Rachel, thanks, but let's try and move on shall we?' With an irritated huff, and a glare at the rest of the Glee members, Rachel sank back into her seat, flicking her dark hair off her shoulders. 'I shall definitely keep all you've said in mind...' Kurt was willing to bet that he'd heard none of it either, '... but for now I've got a few songs to run past you.' Filled with his usual energy he leaped up and started handing out sheet music.

Soon enough practice was over, and Kurt threaded his arm through Mercedes' chubby one and they ambled off towards the door. As they were leaving the music room, Kurt saw out of the corner of his eye Noah Puckerman start moving towards him. He sighed. Puck had probably spent the entire Glee practice thinking up original new insults to hurl at him, and he braced himself, but before Puck could reach him, Mr Schue called him back – wanting to talk to him about a potential guitar solo.

Strange, Kurt thought idly. Puck had looked almost _disappointed_. He had no idea why. Unless his Neanderthal brain would forget the insults he'd cooked up almost instantly and he'd have to try and think of new ones tomorrow.

Sighing Kurt put it out of his mind, and concentrated on the serious matter of shopping as he and Mercedes walked to his car.

The mall was always a haven for Kurt. He liked his house well enough, but only his basement was decorated to his tastes. The rest of the house was dull and kind of dismal. Ever since his mom had died the whole atmosphere was distinctly bachelor-esque.

The mall, on the other hand, was full of everything Kurt loved best in the world. Specifically clothes and colour. He could spend hours just browsing, feeling the material, holding jackets and trousers up against himself to see if they would fit. He and Mercedes, and perhaps Tina and Artie, would have a slushie – revelling in actually drinking them, rather than cleaning the sticky mess off clothes and hair – and then they'd start trawling the shops, sometimes going round as many as three times just to make absolutely sure that they didn't miss a thing.

Kurt felt safe here, especially when he was with his friends. Every moment he spent at school he was walking on eggshells, just waiting for an insult, a shove or a slushie to the face. Here, he could relax and be himself.

He sat at a table in the food court with Mercedes, enjoying his grape slushie, and covertly checking out the hot guys who were wandering around – most, sadly, with girlfriends. Kurt stubbornly refused to believe that he was the only gay guy in Lima. There must be at least _one_ other! He was sick of crushing on a straight guy. Kurt knew, of course he knew, that there was no way that Finn would ever, _ever_ be with him. But whenever Finn smiled at him, or patted him on the shoulder – any kind of contact whatsoever – Kurt's heart just filled with joy. It had to stop. Rachel had been right, though cruel, when she stated that however far down the list of potential partners in Finn's head she was, Kurt would always be below her. Because she was a girl and he was a guy. Kurt sighed heavily.

'What's the matter with you, white boy?'

Kurt patted Mercedes' arm absently.

'Oh, nothing. I'm just going to the loo – see you in five? Warehouse?'

'You got it.'

Kurt meandered down to the men's loos, head full with thoughts of Finn and the clothes he'd already noted down as he walked past the shops. As he approached the toilets he heard loud laughter and voices, and in the time it took him to recognize them and desperately look for somewhere to hide, it was too late.

Karofsky and a few members of the team rounded the corner, coming from the direction of the toilets. Kurt put his head down and kept walking, hoping that they were too immersed in their own coarse conversation to notice him. No such luck.

'Well, what have we here? Our very own little fag.'

Unable to stop himself Kurt came back with his own retort. 'Why, Karofsky, how very observant of you. Well done.'

Karofsky frowned, and his dark brows knitted together.

'You making fun of me, homo?'

'Whatever gave you that idea?'

Swiftly Karofsky kicked out at Kurt's ankle, causing him to trip and fall to the floor, hitting his head on the white tiles of the corridor. Karofsky followed this up with a quick kick to the stomach – hitting the very spot he'd punched him in that morning. Kurt winced and doubled up instinctively.

'Don't you ever answer me back you little queer.' With that he moved off, a few of his mates punching him on the shoulder in congratulations. Kurt pulled himself up to a sitting position and tentatively touched his head to assess the damage. He'd be bruised there tomorrow, but there was no blood, thank God. Blood-soaked hair was a look he was fairly sure was quite difficult to pull off. Unless you were some kind of super-goth or something. He got to his feet and managed to make it into the bathroom, where he sat on a loo seat and had a look at his stomach. Ouch. It didn't look good. Vivid bruises marked his stomach in several places. Cautiously he poked one of them and hissed in pain. He'd see how it went, but he doubted he'd be able to do any of the dance routine Mr Schue wanted them to practice tomorrow.

By the time he made it to Warehouse it had been fifteen minutes since he'd left Mercedes at the food court. After his undignified and unscheduled trip to the floor of the mall, he'd had to fix his hair again – a task that had taken him at least five minutes.

'Yo, white boy! Where d'you get to?'

Kurt smiled at Mercedes. 'Had to carry out some emergency repairs on my 'do'. I'm alright though. Shall we continue?'

In the end he left the mall several hours later with a new deep red Armani jacket, along with a couple of neckties and a pair of skinny jeans that when he tried them on looked like they'd been sprayed to his legs. Perfect.

**Puck's POV**

Puck cursed in frustration, then immediately wondered why. So he hadn't been able to give Hummel his CD. It was no big deal. He'd just hang onto it and give it to him tomorrow. Mr Scheuster seemed quite keen for him to have a guitar solo at some point during their numbers for regionals – and by the time Puck got to leave the parking lot was virtually empty.

He drove home slowly, trying not to think about how much of a mess his life was in right now. Luckily his mom was out when he got in, so he made himself a sandwich, wolfed it down in the kitchen and then headed upstairs to chill out and play some video games.

After twenty minutes of gameplay he realized he clearly wasn't in the mood for playing 'Call of Duty'. He'd got eliminated about five times, and that was unheard of. Sighing he chucked the controller down onto the floor and lay back on his bed with his arms stretched above his head.

He really needed to get laid soon. He was feeling increasingly frustrated, and sometimes a hand just wasn't good enough. But what with Quinn ignoring him, and Santana giving him the cold shoulder and hanging out with Brittany...

On a whim he heaved his bag off the floor and started rooting through it. He'd slip Hummel's CD into his DVD player and see what songs he had on it. 'Single Ladies' was clearly one of them, seeing as that was the name on the disc.

Quickly he slotted it into the DVD drawer and flicked his television to the right channel. What flickered onto the screen made his mouth drop open. This wasn't a CD. It was a DVD. It was a video, clearly filmed in Hummel's room, of Hummel, Brittany and Tina dancing to 'Single Ladies'. That wasn't what had made Puck's jaw drop though. It was more Hummel's outfit. Whenever Puck had seen Hummel doing this dance for the football team, it was in a full – if slightly effeminate looking – football uniform, complete with shoulder pads.

This video showed Brittany and Tina as his back-up dancers in black leotards, with their long hair tied into high ponytails. Hummel had black skinny jeans and what looked like a black sequinned jacket on, complete with a slim black tie tied around his slender throat. His hair was absolutely perfect.

Fascinated without knowing why, Puck watched the entire video. There was only about a minute of footage, and then it cut off suddenly. Puck rewound it. Suddenly he stopped himself, and ran his hand through his mohawk. _Why_, he asked himself, was he rewinding the video. And _why on earth_ was he staring at Hummel dancing, and not Brittany or Tina? That made absolutely no sense.

Hummel was in the centre. That was obviously the reason. Puck let out a sigh of relief. It was natural human behaviour during a dance routine to watch the dancer in the centre, they commanded all your attention automatically.

_Yes_, a little voice said, _but that doesn't explain why you're rewinding it, nor why the sight of the Hummel kid doing his ass slap and hip shakes is making you just that little bit hot._

Awwww _shit._

**Hope you enjoyed. This is my first Glee fic, so if you liked, please do leave a review. This might end up quite long, or very short, I'm really not sure yet! xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, so glad you guys liked it! I have quite a few ideas for this fic, so updates should be fairly regular! Still love to get reviews though!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Chris Colfer does not belong to me and neither does Mark Salling. Sigh.**

**Warnings: Again, homophobic language and angst.**

**Kurt's POV**

'You coming up for dinner, Kurt?'

'In a minute, Dad!' Kurt sat on the edge of his double bed, anxiously fiddling with his fringe. He'd been through his schoolbag, (D&G, always stylish) twice now, and he still hadn't found it.

Maybe he hadn't put it in. Maybe it was still in the recorder. But no. He remembered packing it. He'd wanted to show it to Tina and Brittany, and maybe Mercedes. It was part of his audition DVD that he was going to send off to several agencies in New York. He'd planned to add footage of him singing 'Defying Gravity' – hitting that note perfectly – and any songs that showed off his voice, as well as a few scenes from choice musicals which would show that he could act. It was the start of his ticket out of this town.

_Well, if it's not in your bag, then where is it?_

A horrible thought struck him. He'd thought he'd collected all his belongings from around the dumpster – but what if he hadn't? What if someone had got hold of it? As in, someone on the football team?

Kurt sunk his head into his hands. Merely thinking about what someone on the team could do with that DVD (especially Karofsky) made him start to sweat. And that _really_ wasn't good for his pores.

But it wasn't just himself he was concerned for. Generally he could handle the abuse and bullying that was hurled his way daily. But his father couldn't. Burt Hummel had really only just got to grips with the reality of having a gay son.

Kurt knew that his father loved him. Coming out to his Dad had been the hardest, and the easiest, thing he'd ever done. He knew that his father loved him, no matter what his sexuality was. However, this was causing problems now, for his Dad and him as well. It had started with the anonymous phone calls. But now it had escalated. People were dropping hate notes through their door. Notes that Burt Hummel had torn up and thrown in the trash. Notes that Kurt still found and pieced together.

_Your son's a fag – you must have weak sperm!_

_Don't you ever get tired of shooting blanks?_

_Hey, dude, you and your queer son are an embarrassment to this town._

His father didn't deserve this abuse. Merely for standing by his son, supporting him and loving him, he'd been ostracised. Kurt really couldn't understand how people in Lima could be _so_ narrow-minded. His Dad insisted it didn't bother him, but Kurt knew better. It was the line he used all the time.

It was easy to say it didn't bother him. That the football guys were Neandethal jocks who wouldn't know intelligence if it slapped them around the face with a dictionary. But the truth was, it _did_ hurt. The constant insults. The slushies, and the trips to the dumpster. And, more recently, the physical abuse. Nobody human could put up with that sort of thing on a daily basis and say it didn't bother them without lying.

He tugged his fringe into place and started climbing the stairs from his basement, up to the dining room.

Whatever had happened to his DVD, he was sure he would find out tomorrow. In one way or another.

**Puck's POV**

Puck had had a sleepless night. Goddamn it, he couldn't get that damned video out of his head. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw the Hummel kid in that black outfit dancing, tossing his head and wriggling his hips.

At half past one in the morning, in utter desperation, he'd put a porn film on to play – hoping that it would distract him from _that_ video. But it hadn't done anything. Not a single thing. Puck had watched it – and had completely, and epically failed – to get aroused, even in the slightest.

Cursing, he had given into temptation, and had watched the film one last time. _Just one last time_, he'd told himself. It started, of course, with the foot tapping and then... Oh God. Just what was it about him? Puck asked himself. It was everything. It was the outfit that clung to his body like a second skin. It was the amazing voice. It was the moves themselves. That head flick, and ohhh God, that ass tap. The white background set Hummel's body off even more dramatically. He was like a slender black shadow, dancing against a pale wall. Mesmerising and captivating.

Puck abruptly shut off the television. This was _not_ on, he reminded himself sternly. He was Noah Puckerman, stud, and strict heterosexual. Angrily he removed the stupid DVD from the player and shoved it back into its case. He'd definitely give it back to Hummel as soon as he saw him at school.

Even thinking about Hummel now started making his blood boil. He was irrationally angry at the kid, and he really didn't know why.

_Yes, you do_, the little voice said. _It's because for once in your life you're out of your comfort zone and you don't like it_.

Puck determinedly ignored the voice, flung the DVD case into his schoolbag and lay back once more.

Eventually he fell asleep. But in the morning he knew that his dreams had all consisted of just one thing. One _person_. A skinny figure in black – dancing.

Puck strode along the school corridor towards his first class, students parting before him like the red sea. Perhaps they could sense his anger. In the days pre-Glee, Puck had gotten used to students making way for him even when he was in the best of moods. Recently, however, although they still parted, he swore he could hear them whispering and laughing behind his back. The drama between himself, Finn and Quinn had spread around the entire school like wildfire.

Thinking about this did absolutely nothing for his temper. Just as he felt he was going to explode, he saw him. Just up ahead, standing by his locker, carefully packing textbooks into his satchel. He had a deep scarlet jacket on, with large lapels and navy blue piping along with dark skinny jeans and a black necktie (oh _crap_).

Puck virtually cannoned into him, slamming his locker door shut, and almost trapping the kid's fingers.

Hummel turned round to him, blue eyes wide with surprise and apprehension. Puck saw him flick a quick glance downwards, to see if he was holding a slushie. Raising his arms, Puck placed his hands either side of Hummel's head, effectively trapping him against his locker. The kid held his bag close to his chest – eyes flicking nervously from side to side as he clearly tried to work out if he could escape.

'So, Hummel.' Puck forced his voice to stay steady, but all he could think about was the video. 'Seems you may have dropped something yesterday.'

The kid knew what he was talking about, that much was obvious. The blue eyes widened even further, but he tilted his head up, fixing Puck with an arrogant stare.

'Oh really? And what would that be?'

Even though Puck knew now that this superior attitude was an act, it still deeply irritated him. Smirking he leaned closer to Hummel, noticing how the kid automatically leant backwards, hitting his head slightly against the metal of the locker.

'I think you know exactly what it is. A certain video, Hummel.' Without breaking his gaze, Puck reached into his bag and plucked it out, waving it in front of the kid's face with one hand, while his other stayed put on the locker.

Hummel swallowed, but to his credit his voice stayed calm as he replied.

'You – you watched it?'

_Oh yes, he'd watched it. Only about fifty times_.

'Uh-huh. Interesting stuff. You know, I thought you couldn't possibly get any gayer – and then you go and prove me wrong. Well done.'

The kid made a grab for the DVD, but Puck held it tauntingly out of reach.

'You've really got some moves. You know who else might be interested in seeing this? The guys in the team – this shows us all how it's _meant_ to be done, right?'

Puck had no idea what he was saying. Of course he'd never show it to anyone else, least of all the football team. But it seemed his mouth was running away with him, taunting the kid, as if everything was normal between them. _As if the kid hadn't haunted his dreams for the entire previous night_.

**Kurt's POV**

With those words, Kurt felt his blood freeze in his veins. Puck was still looming over him, huge and threatening, that damned DVD held in one hand – just out of Kurt's reach. This was like something out of his worst nightmare. If that video was shown to the football squad... Kurt really had no idea what they'd do to him. There'd be copies made – it was bound to find it's way out of the school and into the town and then... people might see it whose idea of taunting the gay kid didn't merely involve a dumpster dive every morning.

His lip trembled slightly, and he bit down furiously. He _couldn't_ show weakness. Puck would leap on it like a shark on an injured animal trailing blood.

'Give me my video back, Puck.' He held out his hand, and added a word which he very rarely used. 'Please?'

Something was flickering deep in Puck's eyes. Kurt stared up at him. For some reason the taunting words didn't... didn't quite ring true. It seemed to Kurt that Puck was merely going through the motions, acting how he thought he _should_ act. This was very puzzling. He gazed into those hazel eyes for what seemed like whole minutes, though it could only have been a couple of seconds at most.

And then Puck just seemed to... lose interest. He shrugged, and tossed the plastic DVD case to the floor.

'Whatever, dude,' he sneered. 'You can have your precious video. Maybe you can toss it in the dumpster on your next visit.' He removed his remaining hand from the locker, turned and sauntered off down the corridor.

Kurt was left quite literally stunned. He gazed after Puck, and then, recovering his senses and his poise, bent down to pick up the DVD and slip it safely into his locker.

He was confused, very confused. Puck was saying the things he would usually say, but he really didn't sound like he meant them. He almost sounded like he wanted to say the exact opposite. Weird.

Suddenly he spotted Artie wheeling himself along towards him, and he slung his satchel over his shoulder, and went to give him a hand. The top of Artie's shirt, his hair and his glasses were covered with purple liquid.

'The Slushie Squad strikes again, huh?' he asked, pushing the wheelchair in the direction of the bathrooms.

'Yeah. I didn't even see who got me.'

Kurt was already mentally flicking through what equipment he had with him in his satchel. He was sure he had a shirt that would probably fit Artie. And he definitely had shampoo and conditioner, in mini-travelling bottles for just this kind of situation.

But even as he was sorting out Artie's hair and outfit in the relative safety of the bathrooms, he couldn't get the confrontation with Puck out of his mind. And he couldn't understand why the sensation of having Puck standing so close to him didn't only just make him feel intimidated but also slightly turned on.

Well, Puck did have an incredible body – that was true, and his cheekbones were sharper than cut glass. And his eyes, that deep hazel with flecks of green... Kurt mentally shook himself.

It was Finn he was crushing on. One football member at a time. He didn't think he could handle more than that. And he was pretty certain that he would be able to handle having a stupid schoolboy crush on Noah Puckerman. He had even less chance with Puck than he had with Finn, and that was saying something since Finn was evidently straighter than a ruler.

All through the day, however, he was wondering why Puck had given him his DVD back. It must have been evident that it belonged to him – so why hadn't he just chucked it in the trash?

Oh yes. Kurt Hummel was beyond confused.

**Puck's POV**

'Okay, kids, today we're going to be working in pairs. I want each pair to come up with a song and dance routine for next week, and then we'll watch and judge them. The best routine may end up as one of the numbers for Regionals! Exciting, huh? Right, now then, time for...'

'... the hat of fate,' the Glee members groaned as one.

Mr Schue grinned. 'Right! Okay, who's first?' No-one was surprised when Rachel leapt to her feet and virtually skipped over to the hat. She reached in.

'Quinn,' she said, her face falling slightly. Puck saw Kurt and Mercedes share a grin. He could almost hear what they were thinking, what they were _all_ thinking... _that_ should be interesting. Over to his left he heard Quinn sigh. Of course she'd have wanted to be with Finn, and so would Rachel.

Finn was next up. As he walked over to the hat standing on the top of the piano, Puck saw Kurt's eyes follow his every move. He felt a tiny surge of jealousy, but squashed it immediately. Damn it, he _had_ to stop looking at Kurt! And when the hell had Hummel become _Kurt_ in his mind? Angry at himself, he stared down at his lap instead.

'Tina.' Finn gave Tina a grin, and wandered over to sit next to her.

Gradually they were all paired off. Santana was paired with Artie, Mercedes with Mike. Matt picked Brittany.

'So, that leaves us with Puck and Kurt. Okay, guys, get into your pairs and start brainstorming!'

Out of the corner of his eye, Puck saw Kurt get up and sashay across to him, folding gracefully into the empty chair a few centimetres away. His body language was incredibly defensive, arms crossed tightly across his chest, and one leg thrown over the other.

Puck surprised himself by speaking first.

'So, I guess I should get your number if we're gonna be rehearsing out of school, right?' The tone was as surly as he could make it, but he wasn't sure Kurt was convinced.

'Um, sure.' Kurt waited until Puck had his cell in his hand, and then rattled off the number. Puck defiantly entered it under the name 'fag', but his heart wasn't really in it.

Puck drop-called Kurt, and heard the distinctive 'Defying Gravity' melody echoing from Kurt's satchel.

Swiftly Kurt plucked his tiny cellphone from the bag, and hit the 'reject' button.

'Okay. So... do you have any ideas for songs?' Kurt's tone indicated that he thought this would be highly unlikely. Puck immediately felt his hackles rise as he realised that Kurt clearly thought he was useless.

'Fountains of Wayne... _Stacy's Mom_,' he blurted out, naming the first song that came into his head. Kurt's raised a delicately plucked eyebrow.

'An... interesting choice. However, it might be tricky to dance to.'

Puck slumped in his chair, hating the way Kurt made him feel about five-years-old.

'Alright then, fag, what d'you suggest?' Puck immediately felt like the world's biggest dickhead as he saw the hurt flash briefly in Kurt's eyes.

Gazing into the distance, Kurt replied, 'I was thinking something along the lines of Kylie Minogue, Britney Spears, Scissor Sisters... maybe a show tune. Something from Cabaret, perhaps.'

He reached back into his bag and pulled out his iPod, a brilliant purple, and started scrolling absently through his songs. Puck put his hands behind his head, slumped back in the chair and watched him.

He was tempted to apologise for calling him a fag, but in the end he didn't bother. He _did_ want to apologise though.

Suddenly Kurt let out a high pitched squeal. 'Perfect!' He thrust the music player into Puck's hands. 'Listen to that, tell me what you think.'

Puck glanced down at the display. '_What is this feeling?_ Where on earth is that from?'

Kurt rolled his eyes to the heavens and his eyebrow lifted fractionally.

'It's from Wicked. I think it'll be perfect.'

Scowling at his disdainful tone, Puck obediently fitted the earpieces into the place and pressed play.

'These are two girls singing,' he muttered after about ten seconds.

Kurt waved a dismissive hand. 'It'll be fine. I'll take Glinda – that's the higher part – and we'll see about lowering Elphaba's part to your key.'

Puck snorted. 'Glinda and Elphaba? What kind of names are they?' But he carried on listening.

**Kurt's POV**

'_What is this feeling'_ is perfect, Kurt thought, handing his iPod to Puck. It didn't necessarily have to matter that both parts were female. He could easily handle Glinda's section, and it was simply a matter of lowering the key of Elphaba's part for Puck.

Sure enough, the fact that it was two girls was Puck's first objection. Kurt explained to him that it wasn't a big problem.

They could do a similar dance routine to the one used in the actual show as well.

Eventually Puck finished listening to the song, and handed the player back to Kurt, who stowed it safely away in his bag.

'So, what did you think?'

Puck frowned. 'Yeah... it's alright. For a showtune. What're we gonna do about the chorus part though?'

Kurt was surprised. He hadn't actually expected Puck to agree, let alone ask a semi-intelligent question.

'We'll just have it playing on a CD in the background. I can wipe the lyrics of our parts off the CD, and only include the chorus bits. That way we get a backing track as well.'

Puck nodded slowly. 'Alright. Good choice Kurt. Shall we get started then?'

Kurt didn't move. He stared up at Puck in astonishment. Puck looked discomforted, and glanced around.

'What?' he eventually demanded grumpily.

'You called me Kurt,' Kurt said quietly.

Was Puck actually blushing? Noah 'Puck' Puckerman blushing? 'Yeah, well, that is your name, dude,' he bit out, snarkily.

'You've never called me Kurt before,' Kurt muttered, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 'It's always been fag, homo, queer, poofter, gayboy... what's going on?' He was aware his voice had gotten shriller, it always did when he was confused or angry, but he didn't care. Something was up. Even after Puck had joined the Glee club and had slowly stopped calling him insulting names, he'd only ever called him Hummel. This was probably something he'd plotted with the football team, that was bound to be it.

'It's not a big deal,' Puck bit out eventually. 'We're working together now, seemed a bit impersonal to keep calling you Hummel.'

Kurt nodded slowly, and they carried on with their practice. By the end of the session Puck had actually learnt quite a few of the lyrics, and they had no problem with lowering the key either.

Kurt had found himself several times just watching Puck mouthing the words to himself, listening intently to Kurt's iPod as he did so. It was almost... endearing, Kurt thought. Of course, he couldn't let his guard down with Puck, not for a second, but...

He had to admit he was slightly softening towards him. If this was a trick, Puck was a damn good actor. First the video being returned to him, now using his first name – hmmm.

When Mr Scheuster finally released them, and Kurt muttered a goodbye to Puck, Puck had clapped him on the shoulder, making his knees buckle slightly. And Kurt hated it, but a wash of adrenaline coursed through him at that simple touch. He also realized that he hadn't looked at Finn once.

Mercedes said she was going to stay a bit later with Mike to practise, so Kurt walked out of school with Tina and Artie. He waved them off (Artie's dad was giving Tina a lift home) and headed out to his baby.

As he approached his car, he slowed down. On one entire side had been spraypainted the words, 'HOMO EXPLOSION' – and the rest of the car had been doused in a foul mixture of flour and eggs that would take him hours to clean off.

Mouth slightly open, Kurt walked around his prize and joy to assess the damage. It was pretty bad. He gave up. He slumped to the floor next to his car, and wept.

**Puck's POV**

The session hadn't gone _that_ badly, Puck thought to himself as he meandered down the corridor. He'd been one of the last to leave, going over the lyrics again in his head. He may not particularly like showtunes, but Puck prided himself on giving one hundred percent to anything he'd committed to.

He'd noticed Kurt looking at him a couple of times during the practice, expression slightly wondering and slightly suspicious. He'd tried to ignore him, seeing as everytime their eyes met Puck had a flashback of the video. At the moment it was okay because they were just learning the lyrics – but once they started choreography – God, he didn't think he'd be able to stand it. If Kurt danced anything like the way he had to 'Single Ladies'...

He pushed open the double doors that led to the parking lot and descended the stairs in long, athletic strides. The lot was almost empty. Just a few cars that must belong to teachers working late and...

Wait, that looked like Kurt's car. Puck's heart plummeted as he read the words graffitied on the side, and saw the nasty mixture that covered the rest of it.

Kurt was nowhere in sight. Puck began to jog towards the car, anxious despite himself. As he neared it he heard the sobbing from around the other side. Cautiously, he peered around. Kurt was slumped next to the rear passenger door, head in his arms.

He'd obviously heard Puck coming, because he lifted a tear-stained face to him.

'Go ahead. Laugh.' His voice was flat and dull, not a hint of the life and bitchiness that there usually was. Puck's heart clenched.

'I'm not laughing, Kurt.' Awkwardly he sat down next to Kurt on the tarmac. 'Jesus, I'm sorry dude.'

Kurt wiped his eyes with the handkerchief he kept in his jacket pocket. 'You're _sorry_? Why? Don't pretend like you haven't thought of doing this a thousand times.'

Puck frowned, and guilt twisted inside him as he realised that yes, actually, he had thought of doing something like this to Kurt's car in the past. It had been something he'd mentioned to Dave Karofsky actually. Shit. So they'd decided to go ahead with it.

'I may have thought about it in the past...' no need to mention it'd actually been _his_ idea, '... but I really am sorry now, Kurt. I know I've been a dickhead to you a lot of the time...'

'_All_ the time,' Kurt interjected, but his voice wasn't quite so flat, and the tears were starting to ease up.

Puck had to concede this. 'Alright, _all_ the time. But, dude, those days are behind me. I may call you a fag every now and again 'cos old habits die hard. But I don't mean it nastily. I'm serious.'

Kurt twisted his head to look at him, and his blue eyes roved over Puck's face, searching for any hint of malice or dishonesty. Eventually he returned his gaze to the tarmac.

'Well, if this is a trick then I'm damned if I know what it is, and I'm too tired to try and work it out right now.'

'It's not a trick! Jesus, dude...' Puck tugged at his mohawk in frustration. 'Okay, look,' he said, trying to calm down. 'Just... come with me, I'll give you a ride back home and we'll meet up early tomorrow before school and I'll help clean your car, okay? Can your dad give you a lift in?'

'I expect so,' Kurt muttered.

'Right. Then just bring along some towels and I'll bring the soap and water in plastic bottles. We'll do our best with it, okay?'

Kurt shrugged. 'Alright. I'll be in the dumpster.'

Puck put a hand under Kurt's arm, his skin thrilling slightly at the contact, and hauled him upright. He slung an arm around Kurt's skinny shoulders and started leading the way to his car.

'Not tomorrow, dude, not tomorrow.'

**Well, there you are! Hope you liked it! Thanks again for all your reviews. Hopefully the next chapter should be up tomorrow or maybe even later tonight! Reviews are love xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I felt so inspired by your reviews and by everyone adding this fic onto their alert lists that I had to write another chapter almost immediately! So here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warnings: Contains some strong language.**

**Disclaimer: I tried to lock Chris Colfer and Mark Salling up in my house – but sadly they escaped. So no, I don't own them, and I don't own Glee.**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt downplayed what had happened to his car to his Dad as much as possible. He merely said that a few kids had been mucking around, and some flour and eggs had hit the car, making it impossible to drive without cleaning. He didn't say anything about the grafitti. There was no point, it would only hurt his father more.

As Puck drove him home, he'd mentioned something about looking up the car online and finding out what the exact colour of the paint was. Kurt appreciated the effort he was making, since Puck clearly thought that black was black. Luckily for Kurt, Puck had been helping his mom redecorate some of the house, and so even if he didn't have the _exact_ match, he'd probably have something close to it.

As he chewed down his dinner, and listened vaguely to his father muttering darkly about the new equipment he'd need to mend one of the cars in the garage, he reflected on what an odd day it had been. Puck had always been a faintly threatening presence in his life, even after he'd joined Glee and had been on the receiving end of a couple of slushies. He was still very much a jock, and sometimes appeared to resent every single minute he spent at Glee practice. And although it was true that the constant insults and physical violence had definitely decreased, he wouldn't have said that Puck had ever been even _vaguely_ friendly.

But now, not only was he talking to Kurt, he was using his first name and even offering to help him out in cleaning his car, not to mention apparently having some plan in mind which would save Kurt from a dumpster dive tomorrow morning. Kurt had thought about it hard, and he still couldn't figure out Puck's angle. He simply couldn't work out how helping him, and being friendly like this, would help Puck set him up for a fall with the football team. And if the trick was too obscure for _him_ to figure out, he was willing to bet that it wasn't a trick. Puck simply wasn't that academically gifted.

Shrugging to himself he continued eating. Either way, he wasn't going to get his hopes up... but he found himself looking forward to school tomorrow.

**Puck's POV**

Noah Puckerman was also eating dinner – trying to figure out exactly what the _hell_ had happened today. He had gone into school with the intention of merely giving Kurt his video back, and had finished the day by using the kid's first name, talking to him like a human being (and a pretty cool human being at that) in Glee club, comforting him when he saw the car, and also volunteering to miss out on a valuable hour or so of sleep tomorrow morning to help clean said car.

_Why_? Okay, so Kurt was actually quite a nice guy and everything, but, seriously... getting up early? And also, what on earth was he going to do about Kurt's usual trip to the dumpster? He'd assured him confidently that it wouldn't happen, but now his brain had had time to catch up to his mouth, he wasn't so sure.

Throwing the faggot into the trash was part of the routine of their day. They _enjoyed _it. Puck bit his lip. He _did_ have an idea... but it involved talking to Finn.

He hadn't talked to Finn at all ever since Sectionals when he'd asked him if they were cool. The look that Finn had given him and the flat, 'No' that followed made it clear to Puck that they were a long, long way from being the best friends that they used to be. He was pretty sure that if he called Finn, the taller boy would just hang up the phone. He probably wouldn't even accept the call, thanks to caller ID.

But Finn was essential to his master plan. And he knew that Finn liked Kurt. If he could only get his ex best friend to just hear him out, to let him know that he was doing this for Kurt then maybe, just maybe, this would work.

Suddenly he had a brain wave. He wouldn't use his cell to call Finn, he'd use the house phone. He was pretty sure that Finn wouldn't have that number, because they usually did all their communications via mobile.

Puck started eating faster. Now that he had a definite plan in mind, he wanted to get started with it as soon as possible.

The phone rang and rang. Puck frowned, and crossed his fingers. _Please, pick up Finn. Please_.

Eventually there was a click and a cautious,

'Hello?'

Puck sighed in relief. 'Hey Finn, it's me. Dude, don't hang up... don't hang up, this isn't about Quinn or anything, it's about Kurt.'

Silence at the other end, but he hadn't hung up yet. Puck plowed ahead.

'I hate to ask you, dude, but I need your help. Just do this one thing for me and I swear I'll never bother you again.'

A pause. 'I thought you said this was about Kurt.' Finn's voice was hard and flat, but Puck thought he could detect a slight curiosity.

'It is, it is. Look – his car got pretty messed up yesterday, it had eggs and all kinds of shit thrown over it. And it got sprayed.'

Puck heard an indrawn breath.

'Yeah. Homo Explosion. Real original. Anyway, I offered to help him clean it tomorrow morning and...'

'Wait, wait.' Finn sounded confused. Puck waited for him to carry on. 'You – _you_ – offered to help him clean his car?'

'Yeah.'

'_Why_?'

_Damned if I know_, Puck thought to himself.

'Dunno, dude. Just seemed like a decent thing to do. And I have some black paint spare to cover the grafitti. He can't drive the car around town in that condition.'

There was a longer pause. Puck imagined that Finn was trying to wrap his head around the idea of Puck voluntarily helping out a gay kid, a Glee member, a _loser_. Fair enough – Puck wasn't sure he understood it either.

'So... so why d'you need my help?'

'I promised Kurt he wouldn't be chucked in the dumpster tomorrow. But I have no idea how to distract the guys. I thought, you know, as the quarterback, you could come up with some new tactic that you _have_ to show them tomorrow morning before classes. That would get them out the way, wouldn't it?'

'I dunno... you expect me to come up with a brand new tactic _tonight_? Puck, I have chores, I have homework and shit...'

'I know, dude. But it doesn't have to be anything amazing. Just something that sounds... I dunno... believable. Just to get them out the way.'

There was another silence.

'Please, dude. I promised Kurt.'

'Alright. Okay. I'll see what I can do. But after I do this, I don't ever want to hear from you again.'

'Fair enough, dude. Thanks, though.'

'Sure.'

A click. Finn had hung up.

Well, it didn't sound as if Finn was even a quarter of the way along the road to forgiveness. But it didn't matter. He'd agreed to distract the team – and that's what mattered.

Puck went to bed that night, having secreted a small pot of black paint and a couple of paintbrushes in his schoolbag. He'd decant the soap and water into a couple of litre Coke bottles or something tomorrow.

Sighing he set his alarm for a couple of hours before he usually got up. This was it. He'd do this, and work with Kurt on their number, but after that things were going to go back to how they always were. Back to making sense.

But as soon as he shut his eyes, 'Single Ladies' started up in his mind.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt's Dad dropped him off at the entrance to the parking lot. Luckily from this angle, the grafitti on the other side of the car was hidden. His Dad frowned, but catching the look from his son, he didn't say anything.

As his Dad drove away, Kurt walked tentatively across to his car. In his bag he'd got a couple of the cleaner rags that they used in the garage. There was no way he was using towels from his house. They were far too nice to just get ruined by the mixture of eggs and flour.

As he walked he kept his eyes open for any of the team, but also for Puck. In his head he was half convinced Puck wouldn't show, and leave him in the lurch.

_Maybe that was it_, he thought, his mouth suddenly dry. _Maybe Puck had got him here early just so they could do something particularly horrible_.

He was passing the dumpsters now. Every nerve in his body was on red alert, tensing for someone to leap out at him. Nothing happened. For the first time in a very long time, Kurt Hummel walked right past the dumpsters and _nothing happened_. Of course, it was still early. There was still plenty of time for the team to show up while he and Puck were cleaning his car. And even if, for some weird reason, Puck really _was_ being genuinely friendly, Kurt doubted whether he'd risk his reputation to save Kurt from a beating.

Putting his bag down by the car, he knelt and started unloading the rags.

'Kurt! Hey!' Out of habit he jumped, eyes flicking round to find the noise anxiously. Puck was striding across the tarmac towards him, schoolbag swinging from one shoulder, a heavy-duty plastic bag in one hand and a couple of buckets in the other.

Kurt stood up, unable to stop the leap in his heart as he watched Puck coming towards him. And Puck was actually looking pretty delicious today he observed. His white shirt was open a couple of buttons at the neck, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing Kurt his tanned and muscled lower arms. The casual dark blue denim jeans fitted him well, and his black leather belt was actually quite stylish.

Finn was good-looking and all, Kurt reflected, but he didn't have the amazing muscle tone that Puck possessed. He felt himself start to flush, and hastily turned back to his rags.

'Why, Noah, you actually showed. I must confess myself impressed.'

Puck rolled his eyes at him. 'Said I would didn't I?' he muttered rather brusquely, and then paused. 'Hang on, where did Noah come from?'

Kurt flushed deeply again. That was a good question, actually. Where _had_ it come from? He guessed that 'Noah', for him, represented the slightly friendlier and more open side of Puck.

'Well, we're working together now. Seemed a little impersonal to keep calling you Puck.' Puck raised an eyebrow.

'Touché.'

Kurt felt slightly uncomfortable. It had something to do with the way Puck was staring at him.

'If it bothers you...'

Puck put the buckets and the bag down and raised his hands.

'No... I kinda like it.'

There was a silence. Something was changing, and Kurt thought that Puck probably felt it as well. Hurriedly he held up the rags he'd brought.

'So, shall we get started?'

Together they emptied the bottles of soap and water into the buckets and Puck cast an appraising eye over the car.

'Shouldn't take too long to get the muck off it, then we can concentrate on the grafitti. That cool?'

Kurt nodded. 'Sounds fine.' He hesitated. Years of bullying had made him incredibly wary of showing his emotions, but Puck really deserved his thanks. And he _had_ seen him crying his eyes out only yesterday and hadn't laughed or taken the piss. Tentatively he laid a slender hand on Puck's broad shoulder.

'I – I just wanted to... to thank you for this, Noah. I really appreciate it.'

Puck turned away from him abruptly.

'Yeah, no problem dude. Let's get it sorted shall we?'

Kurt would have been offended, but he'd seen the pleased little smile on Puck's face and also the slight flush on his cheeks.

**Puck's POV**

Cleaning the car up didn't really take that long at all. With two of them working on it, they had it mostly clean within about ten minutes. Puck had a suspicion that he did more work than Kurt, mainly due to the fact that anytime any of the water or flour and egg mixture came anywhere near him he squealed and leapt back.

Puck shook his head in amusement at Kurt's antics. Before all this, whatever _this_ was, started, this sort of behaviour would have really annoyed him. Now he just found it kind of... cute.

_Oh man, cute? He really was losing it_.

By the time they'd finished cleaning, they'd only actually used one bucket of water. The other sat untouched. A wicked thought crossed Puck's mind. Casually he dipped a finger into the soapy water and flicked it at Kurt.

The droplets landed on Kurt's pristine white jacket. Puck almost laughed out loud at the absolutely horrified expression on the younger boy's face. Kurt turned round slowly. Puck held his arms out in front of him.

'Aww, come on, I'm sorry Kurt. It was just a joke...'

But Kurt had dipped his rag in the water, run towards him, and shaken the rag all over Puck's head.

A self-satisfied smirk was on his face, green/blue eyes wide with triumph. Growling, Puck charged him with his own rag.

'Nooo! This is Armani!' Kurt shrieked, trying to run past him. He wasn't quick enough. Puck caught him round the waist with one long arm, and used the other to shake his sodden rag over Kurt's head.

Kurt squeaked as the cold water ran in rivulets down his neck. He struggled feebly in Puck's grasp for a while, before realising that it was clearly hopeless.

'Okay, okay, Noah! Peace?'

He glanced up at Puck, his usually glossy and impeccably styled brown hair messed up with droplets of soapy water running off the tips and down his face. Those amazing eyes were looking at him with warmth, amusement and... something else.

_Crap_, Puck thought. _I'm actually getting kinda turned on by him. He looks _really_ hot_. He was aware that he was still holding Kurt flush against him, and it was only now he realised exactly how slender Kurt was. His arm had no trouble fitting all the way around Kurt's waist. _Dude, this is when you let him go and stop whatever this is_. But Puck didn't want to let Kurt go. He could just lean down and...

Puck hastily let go of Kurt, turning briskly away. He ran his hand through his mohawk in what he desperately hoped was a casual gesture and tried to forget how having Kurt squirm against him had felt.

'So... shall we get started on the grafitti?'

**Kurt's POV**

Had Puck been just about to...? But no, that was ridiculous. It was just a bit of messing about between two mates, that's all it had been.

_Yeah, but he did hold you there for a very long time_.

Even if Puck _had_ been about to kiss him, which was obviously a preposterous notion, but if he _had_, Kurt would have been furious. His first kiss was supposed to be reserved for Finn. Right?

_Oh, yeah. Finn. First kiss. Yeah, that's right_.

Kurt shook his head, sending water spraying onto the tarmac, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. But he couldn't deny, no matter how hard he tried, that being held by Puck like that had gotten him really quite turned on. That strong arm round his waist, those hazel eyes gazing at him...

Kurt tried to concentrate on the painting. It was going well, they'd gotten rid of 'Homo' completely and were most of the way through 'Explosion'. Puck was working silently beside him. Occasionally Kurt glanced at the older boy and saw him biting his lip. Kurt tried to force his thoughts onto another subject. He glanced at his watch. In another five minutes students would be arriving on the lot. He guessed that the team were usually at school fairly early, because they were always there waiting for him when he arrived.

'So... how did you manage to get the guys off my back?' Kurt managed eventually. Puck glanced at him, and Kurt flicked his head towards the dumpsters.

'Oh... right, I um, I put in a call to Finn.'

'Finn?' Puck nodded. 'That must have been... difficult for you.' Puck shrugged dismissively.

'No big deal. He didn't hang up on me, or anything. I asked him to think up a new tactic for the guys, and to let them know he was going to show them all early this morning. I'd guess they probably got here even earlier than we did. Finn is the captain, after all, and if they take anything seriously, it's football.'

Kurt nodded, and they fell silent again until Puck stood up abruptly.

'Well, I think it's done. Stand back and have a look.'

Obediently Kurt stood, and took a few paces back. It looked brilliant. You couldn't see the words at all, and the car was almost sparkling clean. It looked as good as new.

'Wow, Noah. It looks... it looks amazing. Thank you.'

'Glad I could help.'

Kurt glanced at him, and for a second it looked like he was going to say something else, but then he just nodded his head and turned to walk away.

'Oh, and Noah?'

He turned back, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'Did you want to come back to mine, tonight? To work on the song and routine? I have a basement, we could practice in there.'

Puck nodded slowly. 'Sounds good, dude. See you around half five?'

'Yeah, fine. And, um, wear something you can work out in. I spent a while thinking about the choreography last night and I wanted to put you through your paces.'

'You can put me through my paces anytime,' Puck said, clearly without thinking. Kurt flushed hotly, from his neck right to his hairline. Puck ran a hand through his hair.

'I mean, um, yeah, loose clothing. Right. See you, Kurt.'

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't worry, things are going to start **_**happening**_**, so to speak in the next chapter! Please review? xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Aww, guys, thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy people are liking this fic. Hope you enjoy this installment! It is shorter than the previous chapters, but I felt it had reached an obvious stopping point...**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Chris Colfer and Mark Salling don't belong to me, as much as I wish they did.**

**Warnings: Homosexual action, don't like, don't read.**

**Kurt's POV**

Was it weird, that he was getting so nervous but also excited, just because Noah Puckerman was coming over to his house for a rehearsal? He'd gotten out of the school so fast that afternoon, he doubted if even the fastest member of the football team could have caught him. And now he was setting up his basement, making sure that there were no embarrassing items on display. Kurt twirled in a slow circle in the middle of his room, taking everything in. The double bed was spotless. The more embarrassing creams and lotions on his vanity table were safely tucked away in his drawers. As much as it had hurt him to do it, he'd moved the tiny pink, cuddly bear that his mom had given him on his fifth birthday from its usual spot on his pillow, and hidden it under the duvet.

Satisfied, but with his heart still beating unnaturally fast, Kurt popped his iPod into its station and started flicking through the songs. Eventually he settled on his 'Diva' playlist, and ran into his ensuite bathroom to start getting ready. Puck was arriving at half-past five and it was already four fifteen. He needed to get a shower in, blowdry his hair, and pick out a killer workout outfit, but one which made it seem like he'd hardly paid any attention to it.

By the time it was five-twenty, Kurt had finished in the bathroom and was dressed in his dance clothes. They consisted of a floppy, oversized white t-shirt and black sweatpants with tiny silver stars stitched around the bottom. It looked casual, but the clothes were very expensive – the pants fitted him perfectly and Kurt tied the bottom of the t-shirt into a knot at his waist, so just the barest hint of his taut stomach was showing.

There really wasn't any point, he told himself again, because Puck was definitely straight but... it didn't seem like there could be any harm in making an effort.

Five-twenty-five, and he still wasn't here. Kurt took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. This was _ridiculous_. He needed to be composed for when Puck eventually arrived. Suddenly he had an idea. Of course! Darting across to his iPod, he selected the 'Single Ladies' soundtrack. This song never failed to calm him down, and he'd also warm up slightly in preparation for the rehearsal.

The music blared to life, and Kurt started tapping his foot, already feeling serenity wash through him.

_And comb through the hair, and smack that ass_...

_Push, push, push, and head flick back, and push..._

By the time he'd finished he was pleasantly warm, and definitely feeling more comfortable. The music tailed off into silence. There was a slow and steady handclap from behind him. He whirled around to see Puck standing on the stairs, leaning against the wall, staring at him.

**Puck's POV**

It was just past twenty-past five when Puck pulled his truck up the kerb at the side of the Hummels' house, walked up the path and rang the bell. Following Kurt's instructions he was wearing loose clothing, the grey sweatpants he used for football training sometimes, and a loose red wifebeater.

Kurt's Dad opened the door, and Kurt had clearly said something to him about having a friend over, because he looked Puck over once or twice, and then stepped back, wordlessly inviting him in.

'You're Puck, right?'

Puck nodded. 'Yes, sir.' _Crap_. Why was he acting like he'd come to pick Kurt up for a date? Mr Hummel cleared his throat.

'Kurt's in his basement. It's that way... just follow the music.' Mr Hummel rolled his eyes. As soon as he'd said that though, Puck suddenly became aware of the music, and, more importantly, _what_ music it was.

_Awwww shit_. He gave Mr Hummel a curt nod, and started towards the basement, maybe slightly faster than he would usually have moved.

Carefully he opened the door at the top of the hallway, and stepped onto the top of the stairs. Kurt was in the large, white, open space below – Puck recognised it instantly as the location of the video. _Bugger, bugger, bugger_, he chanted to himself.

Kurt had his back to him, clearly immersed in his routine. Slowly Puck edged halfway down the stairs, eyes fixed on the younger boy. He'd reached the 'comb through hair and ass tap' now. Puck swallowed, and leant against the wall, more for the fact that it offered him some support when he felt like his knees were going to give at any given second, rather than to try and look cool.

Man, but Kurt could _dance_. Every line of his body was totally in tune with the music and Puck could see his clear concentration from his body language. Oh God, and that outfit he was wearing. That sliver of pale, smooth flesh between the waistband of his pants and the t-shirt, and everytime he bent over it slid tantalisingly higher. Puck gave himself a mental shake, and tried desperately to think of something else as he felt himself beginning to harden. This was _not_ good.

The music came to an end. Puck clapped slowly, his eyes still fixed on Kurt. The smaller boy whirled round, face flushed, hair dropping into his eyes.

'Noah! I – I didn't hear you come in...'

'Your dad...' Puck jerked his head towards the hallway. He didn't need to say anything else. Kurt twisted his pale hands in front of him anxiously.

'Well, now you're here, I guess we'd better get started.'

Puck pushed himself back from the wall, pausing for a second to make absolutely sure his knees were going to hold him. They seemed steady enough. And luckily the routine had ended before he'd gotten _too_ excited.

He descended the stairs, glancing around at Kurt's room. He'd been too focussed on watching the dance to really take it in before. It was spotless (obviously) and almost pure white. Kurt's bed, a big double, was in one corner, and his vanity desk was on the other side of the room. There was a door opposite the bed which clearly led into an ensuite bathroom, a walk-in closet, or maybe both.

Kurt was all business now, flicking through a sheaf of notes as he reminded himself of the choreography.

'Okay, so now you've got the lyrics we can start on the routine. It's gonna be simple, but some of the moves are pretty tricky. You up for it Puckerman?' He raised his bright blue eyes to Puck's in an obvious challenge.

Puck smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Hell, yeah! I've got some moves. Can't be a stud without them.'

Kurt rolled his eyes, and flicked the iPod onto the 'Wicked' album, and pressed play.

**Kurt's POV**

They'd rehearsed pretty much every evening the whole of that week. By the time the next meeting of Glee Club came around, Kurt was feeling pretty confident. Puck was actually a very good dancer, he had a natural rhythm once he'd loosened up a bit.

So, yes, everything was going fine in that respect. But there was that, _thing_, which had been steadily growing between them. When he'd caught Puck staring at him doing the Beyoncé routine, there had been something in the jock's eyes that, if Kurt didn't know him better, he would have said was lust. Or something very like it.

Kurt was totally unused to having anyone look at him like that. Disgust and narrow-minded hatred, he could cope with. He knew where he was with that. But this... it had been growing with every single moment they spent together, alone or in a group. When they were rehearsing, any touch, no matter how small would send tingles all through Kurt's body. Even being in close proximity to Puck could make his heart race and his cheeks flush.

He hadn't thought about Finn in over a week. Finn used to be the person he'd fall asleep thinking about, and the first person he'd think about waking up. Now he just seemed to have vanished from Kurt's head completely. He felt disorientated and a little scared. Finn had been his security blanket – a safe crush, because he knew that nothing could ever happen with him. And if he was honest with himself, that was how he'd wanted it. He'd probably picked Finn purely because he _was_ completely off limits.

Puck seemed to openly _want_ Kurt. And it made him terrified and turned-on in equal measure. Kurt had no clue how to deal with this. He did want Puck, wanted him badly, there was no use in lying to himself about that anymore. The muscles, the cheekbones, those eyes – even that stupid mohawk – everything about Puck made him excited. He had that confidence and mildly aggressive dominance and masculinity that Kurt, and yes even Finn, was completely lacking.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure how they got to the end of the week without him collapsing from the sheer tension – but they did.

And when they performed 'What is this Feeling?' in Glee Club a week after their first rehearsal, the irony was not lost on Kurt. At the start, that had seemed like the perfect song for them to sing. But within a week it was obvious that whatever this feeling was between them, it _wasn't_ loathing.

It worked, though. Kurt astonished even himself by managing, somehow, to hit all of Glinda's notes. After they'd finished the entire Club stood up and applauded, even Rachel. Mr Schuester was laughing.

'Okay, guys, that was good! Puck, you've really loosened up with the movements, and Kurt, well done with those highs! I'm not sure we'll be using it for Regionals, but well done! You two work well together, obviously.'

Kurt couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face as he skipped over to his seat and sank down next to Mercedes. She nudged his shoulder.

'Not bad! How did you get Mr No-Moves over there to dance like that?' She jabbed a finger in Puck's direction. Kurt smiled smugly.

'Ohh, it wasn't a big problem. I must just have a gift for teaching.' Mercedes looked at him slightly suspiciously, but gave it up, and turned to watch Matt and Brittany perform their number.

By the end of the practice, Mr Scheuster seemed torn between Finn and Tina's rendition of 'A Thousand Miles' and Rachel and Quinn's version of 'Gorgeous' by Idina Menzel. He left the classroom first, clutching his notes.

In small groups the members started leaving, complimenting each other on the routines. Kurt noticed that Puck was still packing away his guitar, and waved Mercedes on.

'I'll catch up with you,' he said, pretending to look for something in his bag.

Linking an arm through Tina's, Mercedes nodded and he and Puck were left alone in the music room.

Casually he wandered over, and sat primly on a chair next to where Puck was packing his stuff up.

'So... that went well, huh?' he said.

Puck grinned. 'Sure, did. Well done, Kurt, you were awesome.' He slammed the lid of his guitar case down and started flipping the catches shut.

'We were awesome,' Kurt corrected, carefully teasing his fringe back into place. Puck stood up.

'Yeah, right. High five, dude.' Kurt stood up and delicately slapped his hand against Puck's. Instead of pulling away instantly, Puck stood there for a second, and then curled his fingers, intertwining them with Kurt's.

**Puck's POV**

He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. He just knew that Kurt's hand felt amazing against his own, and he wanted to keep it there. As their fingers meshed, he saw Kurt look up at him with confusion but also excitement in his eyes.

Those eyes never failed to melt him. They could nail him to the spot, and make him incapable of moving. They were standing very close together and Puck felt his heart start to beat a little faster. He dropped his guitar case on the floor, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

Very deliberately, Kurt rose up on his toes and pressed his lips to Puck's. Colours exploded in the back of Puck's mind, and he very almost passed out. This, _this_, was what it had all been leading up to. The feeling of having Kurt's soft lips on his. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and the kiss deepened, drawing soft moans from the smaller boy. Suddenly a million thoughts all exploded across Puck's mind.

The reactions of the team when they heard about this, the reality of coming out as gay in Lima High School. His mom. Kurt may have been strong enough to handle all that, but Puck really didn't think he was. He'd never kissed a guy before, and now here he was in the music room of McKinley High, kissing _Kurt Hummel_. The little faggot whose life he'd made a misery for years?

He couldn't deny that having Kurt kiss him was sending _very_ pleasurable stabs straight to his crotch, and therefore he clearly couldn't deny that he was obviously bisexual. But, but, he really didn't think he could handle this.

Not right now.

He pulled away.

Kurt rocked back onto his heels, swaying slightly, lips plump and red from their kiss, his eyes slightly bewildered.

'I'm sorry, Kurt. That shouldn't have happened. I just don't... I don't...' Puck couldn't even finish his sentence. He bent down and picked up his case and schoolbag, slung them over his shoulder, and walked out of the music room.

But he couldn't forget the hurt and the tears welling up in Kurt's eyes.

**Okay, okay, I know I'm evil. But there's got to be some sort of conflict in here somewhere, right? Next chapter should be up fairly shortly – hopefully! Please review? xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Ugh, **_**severe**_** hangover, feels like evil goblins are drilling holes in my head. But because I love you all so much I forced myself to finish writing and upload this chapter! Just a quick warning, from now on things are going to get pretty angsty before they get better!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.**

**Puck's POV**

The next week was an absolute nightmare. It was like he'd stepped into his own personal living hell, and he had no idea how to get out. He'd walked away from Kurt, confused and angry. Angry at the way Kurt had made him feel. All his life he'd been sure he was straight as a die, and now this.

How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? He couldn't be gay, he just couldn't! Bisexual wasn't even an option for him. His mom had been angry enough that he'd told her he was dating Santana, a non-Jewish girl. Just how mad would she get if he told her he was interested in a boy. And not just any boy, but a _non-Jewish_ boy? She'd never get over it. Puck was sure it would destroy her. He was all she had left, and he didn't want to let her down. He _wouldn't_ let her down.

The next day he walked into school with his head high, daring people to get in his way. They didn't. Most people knew to part when Puck walked past.

He ducked into the bathrooms to dash to the toilet before his first class, and as he walked through the threshold, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

Kurt was standing by the mirrors, his designer top raised, rubbing some lotion into a clearly forming bruise, and hissing between his teeth.

'Dude. How the hell did that happen?' was all he could manage. Kurt turned from the mirror, and fixed him with an icy stare.

'Karofsky. Don't worry yourself Puck, though I doubt you will. I've had worse.' With that he capped the lid on his lotion, let his shirt fall down, placed the tube of cream carefully inside his bag and started to exit the bathroom. Puck placed his hand across the doorway, blocking Kurt's way out, trying not to think about how Kurt had used his nickname instead of 'Noah'.

'Kurt, I... I'm really...'

Puck trailed off, wilting under Kurt's expression. He had raised his eyes to Puck's, carefully uninterested and devoid of emotion.

'You're really what, Puck?' There was no answer. Puck couldn't think of a single thing to say to Kurt to make it alright. Kurt smiled, icily, and pushed his way past Puck's now unresisting arm.

***

By the time three days had passed since their moment in the music room, Puck was about ready to explode. He just couldn't get Kurt, and the kiss they'd shared, out of his mind. What was it about the kid, he wondered. He'd affected Puck in a way no girl had ever done before. Even when he was with Santana, Puck had never given it much thought. Santana had just _been_ there, ready for the taking. He'd never even really considered if he was attracted to her or not.

When he'd bumped into Kurt in the bathroom, he'd tried his best to explain things, but all he'd come out with was a stutter. Kurt had clearly not been impressed. His green/blue eyes had flashed and he had pushed his way past Puck's arm with a bitten out,

'You're really what, Puck?'

Good question. Was he sorry? No. Absolutely not. Kissing Kurt had been one of the best moments of his high school life, with virtually no exceptions. Santana, Rachel and Quinn just didn't compare. Inexperienced as he undoubtedly was, Kurt was the best kisser Puck had ever had.

But he _couldn't_ tell him that! Stubbornly, Puck's mind returned to the same point over and over again. _You're bisexual, okay, maybe. But do you really think you're going to admit that to the whole school? Lose your position of popularity? No way._

Though he hated to admit it, his inner voice was right. Being gay, or even bisexual, was going to ruin any chance he had with the football team. And for Noah Puckerman, football was his way out of this shitty town. Everybody else might like to believe that he had no ambition, but he knew it wasn't true.

Puck made his way slowly to the Math class that he and Kurt shared. As he turned into the long corridor leading to the Math room, he saw Alex hovering over Kurt with a slushie. Puck broke into a run, but it was too late.

Alex headed away, chuckling with laughter, leaving Kurt to brush back his slushie-soaked hair.

Puck reached him and touched his shoulder.

'Come on. I'll help you clean up.'

Kurt glared at him, but made no move to stop him from escorting him to the gentlemans' bathrooms.

Together they carefully washed the sticky mixture from Kurt's hair.

When they'd finished, Kurt turned to Puck politely.

'Thank you Puck. I appreciate your help.' There was absolutely no emotion in his tone, none at all. His eyes were flat and dull. Puck felt emotion flare within him.

'Look, Kurt, I'm not brave like you, okay? I don't know how to deal with... with whatever _this _is, between us.'

Kurt narrowed his eyes. 'I really don't care what you think one way or the other, Noah Puckerman.'

'C'mon, Kurt. You know you want me, and I want you...'

The smaller boy's eyes flashed.

'STOP IT! Just STOP IT Puck! You've already humiliated me and embarrassed me beyond measure. Isn't that enough? Why can't you just leave it alone? Why d'you have to keep going on at me? Oh yes, so the creepy little gay guy fancies Finn. I know, just for a laugh, I'll make him think to like me instead. Oh yes, that would be so much fun!'

Puck stood with his mouth falling open, unable to do anything but just watch as Kurt walked away.

***

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt had never felt so humiliated in all his life. Just watching Puck walk away, out of the music room, had confirmed something he'd always felt, but never voiced. _You are worthless. You are worthless. You are not worth caring about_.

He'd taken a risk, and it had backfired... badly. He'd thought that Puck was maybe interested in him. It was only now that he realised how wrong he was. He had to prepare himself now for more torture from the football team than ever. _How_ could he have let his guard down like that? He should know more than anyone that letting your guard down just meant you got hurt.

It might just have been his paranoia – but Kurt was sure that the football team members were looking at him differently ever since the kiss with Puck. They spent a lot of their time whispering, and looking over at him. It made him very, very uncomfortable. Of course, they couldn't have seen what had gone on with him and Puck that day in the music room. Could they? No. They had been alone. Of course they had.

He didn't let on about his inner turmoil. He couldn't. Every day he wore an outfit more fabulous than the last, and strode down the hallway proudly, head held high, disdainful expression firmly in place. But inside he was slowly breaking apart.

On a couple of occasions, Puck had tried to talk to him. But Kurt didn't want to hear what he had to say. It would hurt too much. Puck had made him look like a fool. And _nobody_ made Kurt Hummel look like a fool.

He ignored Puck as much as he could. He couldn't open himself up to be hurt like that again. He didn't think he was strong enough to take it.

***

**Puck's POV**

It was a week after the moment in the music room when Kurt Hummel had kissed him; and Noah Puckerman was _very_ confused.

How could he possibly earn respect from his teammates, his teachers and his Mom, and be together with Kurt at the same time?

He edged his truck into the parking slot, and cut the engine. He was late, as his Mom had kept him listening to her rant about Jewish traditions again.

He pretty much ran into the school building after he'd locked his car, barely noticing the dumpsters.

The day dragged. Puck found himself even less interested than usual in his classes. His thoughts were scattered, he couldn't concentrate on anything. And he hadn't seen Kurt all day. This only added to his bad mood. Even just catching a glimpse of Kurt made his heart soar. _Ridiculous_. Puck stamped around the school with a permanent frown etched onto his face. Students unlucky enough to get in his way soon regretted it.

How had his life got this fucked up? Just a couple of months ago he'd had it all, hadn't had to worry about anything. Football practice was going well, he was regularly getting laid, Finn was his best friend, and, most importantly, he hadn't had this stupid _obsession_ over the resident gay kid. Now, he couldn't concentrate at practice, Finn and most of the Glee Club hated him, Santana had run off with Brittany which did absolutely _nothing_ for a guy's self-esteem and he was getting in a severely bad mood just because he hadn't seen Hummel for a couple of hours.

Puck ate on his own at lunch, glancing over a couple of times at the 'Gleek' table. There was no sign of Kurt there, either. He'd probably broken a nail or something and taken the day off sick Puck thought viciously.

The food was tasteless and seemed to turn to ash in his mouth. Puck gave up, slammed down his knife and fork, tossed his lunch into the trash and stormed out of the cafeteria. He really had to pull it together. There was no way he could be with Kurt, he had to face that. Face it, and move on.

***

Feeling only slightly more in control of himself, Puck sat down for his first class of the afternoon, Spanish, with Mr Schuester. Usually Kurt would have been sitting at the other side of the classroom, but his desk remained resolutely empty.

Puck sighed, propped his head on his hand and doodled absently on his writing pad as he stared out of the window which overlooked McKinley's parking lot.

Something was wrong. Something was different. _What was it?_ Puck gazed out at the parked cars, searching for the thing that had jarred. Then he had it.

Kurt's car.

Kurt's car was in the parking lot, tucked away neatly near the end. Puck would recognize it anywhere having done all that work on it.

But if... if Kurt's car was in the parking lot, that meant that Kurt had come to school, surely? But Puck hadn't seen him all day, and there was no way that he would have not eaten lunch with the rest of the Gleeks.

Uneasily, Puck shifted in his seat. This didn't make any sense. His mouth had gone dry and a sudden thought occurred to him.

_The dumpsters_. He'd just rushed past them this morning, he'd been running late, hadn't done his usual thing of checking inside to see if Kurt needed a hand getting out.

Panic fluttering in his chest, Puck raised a hand. Mr Schue looked surprised but indicated with a nod of his head for Puck to say whatever it was he wanted.

'Mr Shue, have you seen Kurt today? At all?'

Bewildered, Mr Shuester shook his head.

Without even bothering with an explanation, Puck leapt to his feet and bolted out of the classroom. He heard Mr Schuester apologize to the class and follow him.

'Puck? PUCK?'

He didn't answer, couldn't answer. Running flat out he burst through the big double doors and pelted down the steps towards the dumpsters.

_Please, oh please, oh please _he pleaded in his head. He so wanted to be wrong about this. He wanted there to be a perfectly plausible explanation as to why Kurt's car was in the parking lot and there was no sign of him.

He virtually cannoned into the dumpster, placed his hands on the rim and heaved himself up.

_Oh shit_. _Oh Kurt_.

Kurt Hummel was laying on the trash, his skin blanched and deathly pale. Lines of blood were trickling down from his hairline, staining the trash around him. The jacket and shirt he was wearing looked as though they'd been slashed with some sort of knife and were virtually in tatters. Through the material he could see Kurt's chest and stomach were bruised black and blue.

But the worst thing, the worst thing of all, was the angle at which Kurt's left arm was lying. It was unnatural.

Kurt's eyelashes flickered. It looked as though he was semi-conscious, but just barely. He must have been lying here for hours, unable to haul himself out. Puck felt the tears prick behind his eyes.

He heard heavy footsteps pound up behind him, and dropped to the ground, turning to face Mr Shuester who'd clearly decided to follow him.

'Puck! What on earth is going on?'

Dumbly Puck jerked a thumb at the dumpster. Looking at him with suspicion and confusion, Mr Shuester grasped the rim and peered over.

When he dropped back to the ground his face was as pale as Kurt's, and as pale as Puck suspected his own was. When he spoke, his voice sounded as though he was trying very, very hard to stay calm.

'Okay. We need to try and get him out of there. Actually, no, his arm...' Mr Schuester ran a hand frenziedly through his hair. 'Maybe it would be better... not to move...'

Puck took a deep breath.

'Call an ambulance, Mr Shue. I'm gonna jump in and stay with him.' Mr Shuester nodded in agreement and pulled his cellphone from his jacket pocket, dialling 911.

Puck heaved himself into the dumpster, being careful as he landed so that he wouldn't hurt Kurt.

He crouched beside the smaller boy, balancing carefully on the trash. Taking a crumpled tissue from his pocket he started carefully dabbing at the blood on Kurt's head.

The eyelashes flickered again, and Kurt's eyes opened. They darted around before settling on Puck.

'N-Noah?' Puck smiled down at him, dashing a hand across his eyes to head off the treacherous tears that were threatening to spill.

'Hey, Kurt.'

'My arm... it hurts.'

Puck's heart almost broke at the pain and confusion in Kurt's voice.

'Yeah, I think it might be broken, dude. Mr Shue's calling an ambulance.'

'Mr Shue...?' Kurt twisted his head, clearly trying to see where the teacher was. Puck stopped him gently.

'Kurt, don't move too much, okay? Just, try and stay still. We'll get you out of here, don't worry.'

Kurt's eyes flickered back to Puck's for an instant, and then his eyes closed again. He'd passed out.

Puck continued gently dabbing at the cuts on Kurt's face, no longer bothering to try and stop the tears that were trickling down his cheeks.

'Oh, Kurt. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.'

**Next chapter might be a little later seeing as how I'm going back to University this weekend – but I promise you I will update as soon as I can! Reviews? Pretty please? Otherwise Kurt may have to stay in the dumpster... and you don't want that on your conscience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I should really be learning lines from Othello but I just couldn't concentrate and had to write this chapter instead! Apologies if this chapter isn't any good, it took me ages to write and I'm not sure I did it full justice. **

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me.**

**Puck's POV**

It seemed like hours that he waited with Kurt and Mr Schuester for the ambulance, though in reality it couldn't have been any longer than fifteen minutes.

Puck could hear his teacher pacing anxiously on the tarmac, but they didn't talk. He focussed all his attention on Kurt. The tissue he'd been using to clean Kurt's face was now soaked red. He seemed to be losing an awful amount of blood from his head, but Puck was scared to look, for fear it might make his fragile self-control break down completely.

As they waited, Puck took off his jacket and carefully laid it over Kurt's upper half, in an effort to keep him warm. His skin was freezing to the touch and the livid bruises marring his chest and stomach only emphasised how pale his skin was.

Soon enough they heard the engine of the ambulance, and then it was pulling into the school parking lot. It parked right next to the dumpster and two paramedics leaped out. Puck saw them peer over the rim of the dumpster to try and gauge the situation.

'What's his name?'

'Kurt Hummel,' Puck muttered, still gazing at the inert body on the trash.

'Okay. Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?'

Kurt moaned a little, and shifted slightly on the trash, but his eyes didn't open.

'Right, he's semi-responsive. That's good,' the woman said, obviously trying to comfort Puck. 'We just need to get him into the ambulance as quick as possible.'

She glanced around, assessing the situation. Nodding to herself she turned to her partner who was standing by the ambulance.

'Phil, can you hold Kurt when we get him out of the trash? And you... sorry, what's your name?'

'Puck.'

'Puck. Can you please hold him up so Phil can pull him out? Just be careful not to touch his arm too much.'

Nodding eagerly, glad to finally be doing something of use, Puck slid his arms under Kurt's shoulders and hefted the smaller boy easily. Kurt's head flopped back against his shoulder, and Puck clearly saw the wound on his head. It was going to need stitches, that was for sure. Puck guessed that the guys who had done this had pushed him to the floor, and he'd cracked his head on the hard tarmac. Just thinking about it made his blood boil, and he had to force himself to be calm and concentrate on what Kurt needed.

Somehow they managed to get him into the ambulance with little bother. Puck climbed in after him, turning when he heard Mr Schuester address him.

'You're going with him then?'

Puck nodded.

'Okay, well. I'll go back into school and tell Mr Figgins what's happened. I also need to find Kurt's file so that I can contact his parents.' He looked as if he was about to say something else, but then just nodded to himself, thanked the paramedics and dashed back into the school building.

***

Once in the hospital Kurt was immediately wheeled away on a stretcher. The paramedics were concerned about the amount of blood he'd lost from the wound on his head. A nurse approached, seeing him sitting alone in the waiting area.

'You should go home. You look exhausted.'

'I'm alright,' Puck lied, staring at the floor. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Well, the school's contacted us with the number for his father. He's on his way over now.' She left Puck to his thoughts, walking away down a corridor.

Puck sunk his head into his hands. The anger was starting to build up in him, and its ferocity scared him slightly. He could feel his hands balling into fists. Karofsky was his first suspect. He'd exhibited an almost psychopathic hatred of Kurt from the moment he met him. It had been his idea to throw pee balloons at Kurt, and also to nail his lawn furniture to his roof. Puck knew that they'd stepped up the torture of Kurt recently, and he suspected Karofsky was mostly to blame. But he'd never thought that Karofsky would do anything like this. This was beyond schoolyard bullying. This was... this was _dangerous_. Kurt could have been really seriously hurt. As far as Puck could tell so far, all he seemed to have was a broken arm and a headwound that would probably need stitches. But that was too far. A broken arm and stitches for God's sake! Tossing Kurt in the dumpsters had just been their way of exerting their control over him. _It was never intended to go this far_ Puck thought wretchedly. Kurt didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved it. Puck had originally thought that Kurt was cold and snooty and arrogant. He hadn't had a problem with doling out the dumpster dives and slushie facials. Now he knew better. Kurt was funny and smart and... hot. Really sexy.

Suddenly the front doors of the hospital burst open and Mr Hummel barrelled in, heading straight for the reception desk.

'My son... I got a call saying he'd been taken here...' The receptionist was clearly used to dealing with anxious and upset parents, as she gave him a warm and patient smile.

'I'll just check for you sir. What's his name?'

'Hummel. Kurt Hummel.' Kurt's dad drummed his fingers restlessly on the desk, running his other hand anxiously over his head.

'Ah yes. He was brought in a couple of minutes ago.'

'Well, where is he? Can I see him? Is he okay? What happened?'

The receptionist smiled sympathetically at him. 'If you'd just take a seat, sir, a nurse will be with you soon to explain the situation.'

Mr Hummel turned from the desk, and caught sight of Puck, sitting dejectedly on his chair.

'Puck?'

Puck inclined his head, but he didn't say anything. What was there to say? Mr Hummel strode over and took the seat next to him.

'If you had anything to do with this I swear to you I'll...'

'I didn't do anything, sir. I don't know who did... but I'll find out.' Puck added the last part almost to himself, his brows knitting together in a frown. Kurt's dad stared at him for a few seconds, and then nodded.

'So... did you, did you... find him?'

Puck nodded.

'How bad is it?' he asked quietly.

Puck swallowed. 'It's pretty bad, sir. They messed up his arm pretty good, and he's got a cut on his head or something.'

'His arm? Broken?'

Puck nodded, and saw Mr Hummel's fists mimic the action his had done a few minutes ago and ball into fists.

'Anything else?' The tone of his voice indicated that this was a man on the verge of losing it. Puck couldn't say he blamed him, he was feeling pretty similar himself.

'Bruises. On his stomach and chest and stuff. They ripped up his jacket and shirt.' Mr Hummel turned to him and looked him full in the face.

'So, you don't know who did this to him? Not at all?'

'I have an idea, sir. I promise you I'll find out for sure. I'm not going to pretend that I haven't... haven't been horrible to Kurt in the past, but since joining Glee and working with him this week we've kind of become... friends. I'll find out who did this to him, sir, if it's the last thing I do.'

Mr Hummel held his eyes for a few more seconds, then sighed and turned his attention back to the reception desk and leant back in the chair. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Puck mumbled that he was going to get a cup of coffee.

'Get me one, would you son?'

Puck nodded and went off in search of the machine. In truth he didn't want a cup of coffee – especially not the cheap hospital muck – but it gave him something to do, and he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable just sitting not saying anything with Kurt's dad. Puck wondered how long it would be before there was any news. He would wait for as long as it took, he couldn't imagine just upping and leaving when Kurt was in this situation.

The coffee machine was located in a dingy corner of the hospital lobby, and Puck fed the money in and collected two cups. Without a word he deposited it in front of Kurt's dad. Mr Hummel inclined his head in thanks, and Puck sat down again.

**An hour and a half later**

Puck checked his watch. School should be out by now, he reckoned. He wondered if Mr Schuester had told any of the Glee Club about Kurt. Surely Mercedes, he reckoned. Mr Schue knew how close those two were.

He'd been pacing in front of the reception desk for about five minutes now. The table in front of his and Mr Hummel's chairs was littered with coffee cups.

They still hadn't heard anything and Puck was starting to get tetchy. Had something gone wrong? Why hadn't they heard anything? He drummed his fingers on the reception desk, until the receptionist told him kindly but firmly to please stop.

A few minutes later Puck spotted a nurse heading their way. Anxiously he intercepted her.

'Kurt? Kurt Hummel? Is there any news?'

'Are you family?'

'No but... I'm, I'm a friend. I brought him in. His dad's over there.' By this point Mr Hummel had spotted what was going on and had heaved himself to his feet. The nurse walked over to him, with Puck trailing behind her.

'Mr Hummel?'

Kurt's dad nodded his head. 'Yeah. Is there any news?'

The nurse smiled kindly at him. 'Kurt had a fairly serious wound on the side of his head. We had to shave some of his head in order to stitch it up. His arm was broken in a couple of places – we've set it and it should heal fine. The bruising on his stomach and chest are essentially superficial injuries and should disappear in their own time. However,' she added, 'Kurt was out in the dumpster for a prolonged period of time, losing blood and unprotected from the cold.'

It was merely chilly outside, but Puck could understand how if you were outside essentially shirtless for a number of hours, and losing blood, it was bound to do you harm.

'Now, this isn't an incredibly serious issue, but it does mean that he's very weak and will need to be monitored for at least another few hours.'

Mr Hummel tugged at his baseball cap.

'Can I see him?'

The nurse patted his arm.

'I'll just go and check with his doctor. Would this gentleman like to see him as well?' Puck glanced at Mr Hummel anxiously. There was a very definite chance that he'd like to go and see Kurt for himself, without anyone else interrupting.

Mr Hummel paused briefly, eyed Puck and then spoke.

'Yeah. He can come, if he wants.'

Puck nodded fervently, and they hung around in the corridor for a couple of minutes while the nurse went to find Kurt's doctor. After a few minutes she came hurrying back.

'That's fine Mr Hummel. You can go through now. Only a few minutes though. He's still very weak and will need a lot of rest.'

She led them through a maze of corridors until eventually they reached the ward that Kurt had been put in.

He was in a bed at the end of the ward, next to the window. Puck dragged his feet slightly, nervous about seeing Kurt potentially awake and able to remember all the hurt that Puck had put him through.

The nurse pulled back the curtain which had been drawn around the bed and gestured them through, poking her head in.

'Kurt? You've got some visitors.'

She withdrew, allowing Puck and Kurt's dad to cautiously enter the cocooned area around Kurt's bed.

He was lying propped up against pillows, the blanket pulled to halfway up his chest. His broken arm was suspended in a sling and they could clearly see the shaved area of his head where the stitches had been put in. His skin was still pale, although not the deathly shade that it had been when Puck had found him in the dumpster.

Mr Hummel immediately sank into the one chair by Kurt's head, dashing a fist across his eyes. Puck hovered awkwardly at the foot of the bed, not entirely what to do or say. Kurt's eyes were closed, but as they entered his eyelashes flickered and slowly he opened his eyes. He appeared to glance around the room for a moment, before his gaze settled on Puck, standing at the end of the bed.

Puck watched joy and happiness fill those blue eyes for a split second, before the light dimmed, and Kurt's expression once again resembled the way he'd been looking at Puck all week, ever since their kiss.

He held Kurt's gaze, unwilling to look away. He tried to convey without speaking his absolute regret and sorrow about what had happened. It would have been so much easier if Mr Hummel hadn't been there as well. He could have sat in that chair and _talked _to Kurt, tried to explain why he'd run away, how it had made him feel when he'd seen him in that dumpster. Instead he had to hang around, shifting from foot to foot. He'd never felt quite so uncomfortable.

Mr Hummel had grabbed hold of Kurt's hand, and was holding onto it tightly.

'Kurt? Kurt, can you talk? Are you alright? Say something son!'

Slowly Kurt looked away from Puck and gazed at his dad.

He appeared to clear his throat several times before speaking, and when he did, his voice was a lot fainter and huskier than normal.

'I'm okay, Dad. What happened?'

Mr Hummel clutched Kurt's hand tighter.

'Well, Puck here found you in the dumpster, early afternoon. You'd been there all morning. Mr Schuester rang an ambulance and Puck went with you to the hospital. You're in the hospital now. Oh Kurt, I was so worried...' He tailed off. Kurt had switched his gaze once again to Puck.

'I suppose I owe Noah Puckerman thanks, then,' he murmured, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt gazed at Puck, trying to suppress the happiness that he felt simply seeing him. He had to remind himself that this was the boy who he'd kissed, and who'd then rejected him completely, without so much as an explanation. But it had been so difficult. As soon as he'd seen him, standing by the foot of the bed, looking uncomfortable and ill at ease, but so damn cute, he hadn't been able to help an irrational surge of joy.

And Puck had saved him. He'd _saved_ him. Kurt's memory of that afternoon was hazy. The last thing he clearly remembered was pulling into the parking lot. He was fairly late, and most of the students had already arrived and had gone into the school. He remembered checking his reflection in the mirror like he always did, and then he'd got out of the car.

He'd seen Karofsky approach, a hulking presence, flanked by two other huge members of the sports community at McKinley. He thought he'd sensed that it was going to be more than a trip to the dumpster even then. It had been the expressions on their faces. Abruptly he'd started to run, but Karofsky had caught up with him and kneed him twice, hard, in the stomach, followed by several punches to the gut. He'd fallen to the ground, but that hadn't been the end of it. Karofsky had seized handfuls of his hair, pulled his hair back and then slammed his head onto the tarmac.

Karofsky had been babbling something about him turning Puck gay... _ah yes_, that was it. One of them had seen him kiss Puck in the music room, and seen Puck kiss back, push him away and then run out of the classroom. They'd clearly taken that as a direct slight on their masculinity and had decided to take matters into their own hands. So, Karofsky had slammed his head hard on to the pavement.

After that things got a little confusing. He vaguely remembered the other two guys pulling out knives and he thought he'd almost wet himself he'd been so frightened. They'd slashed apart his jacket and shirt (oh, God, that was vintage McQueen, he thought randomly) and then... and then...

Karofsky had stamped, hard, several times, on his outstretched arm. He remembered an incredibly sharp pain and being carried...

He remembered landing in the dumpster... but only just. He guessed then he'd been drifting in and out of consciousness until Puck found him.

Kurt frowned in concentration. There was something... he thought harder. He _did_ remember Puck arriving, but very vaguely. He remembered a crash, as though something heavy had just cannoned into the dumpster, and then Puck had been next to him... dabbing at his head. He remembered that.

But all this concentrating and thinking was making his head ache. In fact... _everything_ ached. He couldn't even move without something hurting.

Desperately he tried to concentrate on what his dad was saying, something about how he should have done more to protect him.

It was an effort to speak, it was an effort to do anything, but Kurt managed to talk.

'Don't worry, Dad. It wasn't your fault, it was just some... some stupid guys. Just leave it alone, please?'

His dad patted his hand gently, but his eyes remained resolute.

'For now, son. For now.'

'Dad, d'you mind if I talk to Puck for a second?'

His dad looked doubtful but nodded, heaved himself to his feet and started moving towards the curtain.

'Okay, sure. I'll... I'll just go and get some coffee. Puck, you want some?'

'Uhh, yes please, sir.'

Kurt watched his dad leave. Puck glanced at him anxiously, and then went to sit down in the chair his dad had vacated.

'Kurt... dude... I'm so...'

'Don't bother, Puck.' Even to himself his voice sounded wearied. He saw Puck's expression drop. 'I wanted to, to thank you for finding me.' He frowned, something had just occurred to him. 'Actually, why on earth did you look for me in the first place?'

Puck ran a hand through his hair. 'I thought you weren't in school at first, you know? I mean, you weren't in class, and you weren't at lunch with Mercedes and that lot. But then, I was in Spanish and saw your car in the lot. I kinda put two and two together.'

'Clever of you.' He knew he sounded bitchy, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't let Puck in anymore than he already had. He didn't want to be humiliated and hurt again. 'So, thank you for helping me. But you don't have to feel obligated to me, Puck.'

'Obli-what? You know what, dude, never mind. It damn near broke my heart, seeing you like that. I know I've been a dick to you, especially with what happened...' Puck cleared his throat, and Kurt noticed a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, '... um, what happened, in the music room. It freaked me out, you know?'

Kurt couldn't let him carry on. He knew it would hurt him too much. Very carefully and painfully he raised a hand to Puck's cheek. The taller boy didn't flinch away. His hazel eyes were focussed totally on Kurt.

'You don't have to worry, Puck. I realised my mistake, and I'm sorry I put you in that position. I guess I just let my hormones get the better of me. Don't bother about me anymore, okay? I know how important your reputation is to you. Just... do me one favour. Could you wait until the cast has come off before you toss me in the dumpster again?' He realised he was babbling, but he couldn't stop. He knew he was maybe selling Puck short, but he had to close himself off from him. There was no way that Puck, even if he _was_ gay and did have feelings for Kurt, there was no way that he'd give up his reputation and popularity just for him.

He saw the tears slowly fill Puck's eyes.

'Kurt, please...'

'Don't, Puck. Just don't, okay? It hurts too much.' He felt exhausted. All the talking had clearly been a little too much for his battered body. 'I feel kinda sleepy now. I hope you don't mind...' too late. His mind was going fuzzy, and he shut his eyes.

**Puck's POV**

Puck watched as Kurt's eyes flickered shut again. _Oh man_, he thought to himself, sinking his head into his hands. How easy it would be to take Kurt's words seriously. Just pretend things were like they always were. Wait until Kurt's arm was healed, and then start the dumpster dives again. Pretend like he hadn't developed feelings, _strong_ feelings for the little fag.

That's what Puck would have liked to have done. Sadly though, it was impossible. His feelings were just too strong. Seeing Kurt battered in the dumpster had rammed a few home truths through his sometimes, admittedly, obtuse brain.

He would do anything, _anything_ to make sure that Kurt was happy and healthy. He was willing to see where this thing between them would lead, and he was willing to try to make Kurt give him another chance for as long as it took. As he stared at Kurt's sleeping face he knew what he had to do.

But it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Okay, so I'm not sure how this chapter turned out – but it's the best I could do! Don't worry, things will be getting better soon! Reviews? xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm so pleased about the enthusiastic response I've got! The reviews are very much appreciated, and I really enjoy reading them and hearing your feedback. Still not entirely sure how long this fic is going to be... we'll just have to see I guess!**

**Warnings: Homophobic sentiments, homosexual action, but nothing **_**too**_** graphic I don't think. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and some strong language. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not for the first time I will say, Glee doesn't belong to me.**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt got out of the hospital the morning after the attack. The staff had wanted to keep him in overnight just in case. Thankfully by the morning Kurt was actually feeling a lot better, and even managed to tell his Dad exactly what clothes to bring for him to change into. It was a little complicated, navigating his broken arm into the sleeve of his prized Gucci shirt, but with the help of his father he managed it.

He'd been told that Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Tina and Artie had all dropped by the hospital in the early evening, but by that point he'd been asleep for several hours and the doctors didn't want to wake him. He'd got several texts on his phone from each of them, saying that if he was up to it they'd visit him at home the next afternoon straight after school.

Carefully jabbing at the buttons on his cell in the car on the way back from hospital, Kurt managed to send a short 'Sure' response to each of them. If he was honest with himself he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to see all of them at once, but he didn't feel like he could say no.

Puck had apparently stayed in the hospital hours after Kurt had fallen asleep. The nurse had told Kurt as he was leaving that Puck had apparently been virtually ordered to leave. She'd smiled at him kindly.

'_That's one hell of a friend you've got there.'_

Kurt had given her a wan smile, thanked her and walked out the door, but his mind had been racing. Puck had stayed, he'd been _ordered_ to leave. Kurt couldn't help the warm spread of happiness as he contemplated what this might mean. Puck had cared enough about him to stay for hours, even when Kurt was asleep. He'd found him in the dumpster and had stayed with him, caring for him until the ambulance arrived.

But then, before he could stop himself, his mind had cast back to the rejection in the music room. Puck had looked ashamed and almost horrified at what he'd done. Was it possible he was bisexual? Even if he was, Kurt knew that he would probably never admit to it. For Puck, that just wasn't a possibility. Kurt was well used to humiliation, but as a teenage boy who had taken a risk and been rejected, that was probably the worst type there was.

Kurt resolved to just go to school after he'd recovered a little, and see what happened. He couldn't pretend to himself that there was nothing between himself and Puck, at least in his opinion. But he really wasn't sure whether Puck would have the confidence to admit to his new feelings, and he didn't want to place his trust in someone just to have it rejected. He just didn't think he was that strong.

**Puck's POV**

Puck spent the night before Kurt returned to school tossing and turning. When he'd left the hospital he'd been determined to let the entire school know how he felt about Kurt, to make it official. However his brain had been running overtime since then, and now he wasn't sure that he was strong enought to do it. For one thing, there was the football team. His entire 'stud' status would be completely lost if he admitted publicly his feelings for Kurt. His hands curled into fists in his duvet, and he stared blankly at the dark ceiling.

Announcing to the entire high school that he had _feelings_ for Kurt Hummel was a major deal. This was Lima, not New York. He imagined that being gay in New York was probably a lot easier. Everyone knew everyone else's business in Lima, within the hour the news would be all around town that Noah Puckerman was gay if he came out.

He buried his head in his pillow and almost screamed in frustration. His head was just so messed up, his mind felt like it was pulling in two completely different directions and it was giving him a severe headache. On the one side he had Kurt, with his adorable smile, gorgeous eyes and lovely personality. Puck couldn't help thinking about their kiss in the music room. _But then there's the football team and the guys like Karofsky_, the other, slightly larger part of his mind argued. _They will humiliate you beyond measure if you do this. You'll be a laughing stock and no one will ever respect you again_.

Puck had eventually fallen asleep, his mind still troubled and uneasy.

***

The next morning his mind was made up for him. At about half past seven he got a call from Karofsky on his cell.

'Yo, dude,' was Karofsky's opening greeting.

'What's up?'

'Just to tell you, we sorted that faggot out for you. He won't be bothering you again.'

Puck froze. He'd been right. It had been Karofsky. 'W-what?'

'We sent him a clear message that he wasn't to try and infect anyone else with his creepy disease. If he tries it again, don't worry, we'll take care of it.'

'Karofsky, what...?'

But the hockey-player had hung up. Puck stood, staring at his handset, frozen into a statue with shock. Karofsky and his buddies had beaten up Kurt and left him in the dumpster. He'd known that, really. They'd done it because they'd thought that... that Kurt had tried to _infect_ him with his homosexuality? What the hell? That was seriously messed up.

Puck was filled with a steely determination. That settled it. There was no way he could publicly admit his feelings for Kurt. Not now. If the guys saw then Kurt could end up way more seriously hurt... maybe worse...

Puck refused to let himself think of it. If he distanced himself from Kurt Hummel, he would keep the younger boy safe, and maybe also make sense of his own messed up sexuality. Distance. Yes. That's what was needed.

His mind made up, Puck swung his school bag onto his shoulder and headed out to his truck, yelling goodbye to his mom and sister. This was going to be hard, seeing Kurt again and acting like he barely cared about him, but he had to do it. For Kurt's sake.

***

There he was. Standing beside his locker, chatting with Tina. He was dressed a little more conservatively than usual, in a plain white sweater and slightly baggier black jeans than he usually wore. His broken arm was encased in plaster, and stuck out slightly awkwardly at his side. He was wearing a black cap that successfully hid the shaved patch of hair where his stitches were.

He'd clearly tried his best to cover up the scratches and bruises on his face with foundation or whatever, but it hadn't really worked. Puck could still clearly see the marks scattered all over his usually flawless pale skin.

Puck felt like he could cry. His beautiful Kurt... he looked damaged. He had been damaged. Puck took a deep breath and carried on walking. As he approached the duo he cast what he hoped looked like a casual glance at Kurt and Tina.

He saw a smile hesitantly cross Kurt's face, and the smaller boy raised a hand shyly.

'Hey, Noah.'

Puck's heart swelled just hearing his voice, but he fought to keep his voice steady and his face blank.

He jerked his head sharply in slight acknowledgement. 'Hummel.'

Even though he'd carried on walking, he hadn't missed the shocked and hurt expression flit across Kurt's face. Puck was aware of the younger boy abruptly turning his head back to Tina, aware of the slightly watery blue/green eyes. _Oh shit_. This was going to be hard. He wanted nothing more than to turn back, take Kurt in his arms and kiss every inch of his gorgeous face. Instead he carried on walking. There was nothing else he could do. But with every step away from Kurt he felt like his heart broke just a little bit more.

**Kurt's POV**

He shouldn't have been hurt. He shouldn't have been disappointed. That was irrational, and Kurt fought to convince himself of this. Just because Puck had gotten him out of the dumpster, gone with him to the hospital... it clearly didn't mean a thing to the jock. That was the key issue here, Kurt told himself fiercely. Puck was a jock and he'd always be one. Whatever feelings he may or may not have had, it had been foolish of Kurt to expect any recognition from him at school.

Kurt blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill as he carried on talking to Tina. _It could have been worse_ the voice in his head thought wryly, _he could have chucked a slushie in your face_. _And that would have made the scratches on your face sting for sure_. Tina was looking at him curiously.

'You okay, Kurt?'

He smiled at her briskly. 'I'm fine. Something must have gone in my eye. Shall we go?' He offered his arm to her and they headed off to class.

***

The next Thursday after he got back to school, Kurt headed off to the music room at three thirty like usual for their weekly Glee Club meeting. Most of the group were already there when he walked in: Brittany and Santana were giggling in the corner and the others were all in little groups chatting. Only Rachel was on her own, running through scales in the corner. Kurt rolled his eyes.

As soon as he walked in the door, those members who hadn't seen him in class or at the hospital since the accident immediately surrounded him. They all wanted to sign his cast, and so obligingly Kurt dug into his bag and produced five different coloured gel pens for them to use.

Brittany had gotten halfway through her elaborate signature when Puck walked in through the door, eyes lowered to the floor. He glanced at Kurt quickly, and then started heading in the other direction, towards a chair at the other end of the room. Kurt blinked, but then tried to put it out of his mind. Or he would have done had Brittany not noticed and called out,

'Hey Puck! Are you gonna come over here and sign Kurt's cast? He's got pretty coloured pens.' Kurt winced to himself. Brittany was cute and everything but she was so... _stupid_. Surely it had been obvious to everyone that Puck hadn't wanted anything to do with him? Kurt stared at the floor, aware of the heavy footsteps crossing the classroom towards him. Slowly he raised his eyes.

Puck was standing before him, with a gold pen he'd grabbed from Brittany. There was a strange look in his eyes, as he met Kurt's gaze. Kurt watched him bite his lip, and then he abruptly uncapped the pen and scrawled his name messily on the section of plaster just above Kurt's wrist. PUCK. That's all it said. Nothing else.

Puck thrust the gold pen back into Brittany's hand and stalked back to his chair.

'Aren't you going to write anything else?' Brittany again, never knowing when to shut up. Kurt closed his eyes.

'No. Why would I?' Puck snapped back, his voice harsh.

'But, I thought...' Poor Brittany looked confused, glancing from one boy to the other and the rest of the group was doing almost the same thing, although not quite as blatently. Kurt guessed that his and Puck's weird flirtation thing hadn't been quite as hidden as they'd thought.

'It doesn't matter, Brittany. I'm not bothered. All I want is your signatures anyway. They're a lot prettier and far more aesthetically pleasing.' He took Mercedes' arm and strutted to a seat in the middle of the room.

But he really was incredibly confused. It was like Puck was a completely different person than who he'd been at the hospital. Kurt resolved to try and put it out of his mind and concentrate on the Glee session. But it was easier said than done when all he seemed to be able to see was Puck sitting scowling in the corner.

**Puck's POV**

This had to be one of the worst periods of Puck's life. The object of his heart was around him everyday, and he had to act like he hated him. Worse, he had to see Kurt accept how things were.

But he couldn't risk Kurt getting hurt again. Everytime he felt even close to cracking, members of the hockey or the football team seemed to always be around or he'd notice afresh the cast on Kurt's arm. The latest moment had been the worst one by far. He'd been walking down the hallway, debating whether or not it was worth turning up to his next class or taking a trip to the nurse's office, when he saw Kurt strolling the other way, checking texts on his cellphone. His face was creased in concentration, and he was obviously finding it tricky to compose messages with only one properly working hand.

Puck had felt an overwhelming urge to stop and help him, however he could, but suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he'd seen Alex eyeing him from his locker, a little way further down the corridor. Puck was almost right beside Kurt now, and Alex's eyes had narrowed. He guessed that they still suspected Kurt of trying to turn Puck gay. Maybe they even suspected that Puck was actually bisexual. Whichever, he needed to stop that now. Without even really thinking it through, he automatically threw out a strong arm, to punch against Kurt's uninjured shoulder.

Carried by the strength of the hit, Kurt's small body spun around and slammed against the lockers. Puck heard rather than saw the crack as Kurt's head smacked against the metal, heard the cry of pain as Kurt's broken arm obviously knocked against something. As he reached Alex, Puck saw that the huge football player was smirking proudly at him.

He reached out and high-fived the jock, feeling absolutely hideous. Seriously. He'd never felt quite so wretched and disgusting in his life. He'd not actually meant to push Kurt that hard, he hadn't really meant to push him at all. He'd just known that he had to do something to convince Alex that Kurt wasn't a 'danger' to Puck anymore. But even knowing that he'd done it to try and protect Kurt didn't make Puck feel any better in the least.

And ever since that incident, Puck now had to cope with something that was so horrible he didn't think he could take it for much longer. Mingled in with the expression of confusion, uncertainty, anger, disdain and hatred that had recently been emanating from Kurt whenever he saw Puck, there was no something much worse. Fear. Everytime Puck passed him in the hallways or in the cafeteria, or even in Glee, he couldn't miss the flash of fear that entered Kurt's eyes. And that was worse, far worse, than all the other emotions that Kurt could hurl at him. That hurt him far more.

Something was going to have to give. He was going to have to talk to Kurt at some point. He had no idea what he was going to say to him, but all the tension and stress was really getting too much for him. He could just let him know what Karofsky had said to him, let him know why he was ignoring him and pushing him around at school. Make him understand he was only doing it because he cared.

He still needed to figure out exactly how he was going to get Karofsky for what he'd done to Kurt. He couldn't call the cops because he didn't have any evidence. He couldn't really confront him face to face, because like it or not, and no matter how much of a stud Puck was, Karofsky was a lot bigger than him.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt sat in the cubicle in the boys' bathroom, trying very hard not to cry. It was difficult though. Very difficult. In a way he could understand Puck giving him the cold shoulder at school. Slightly. But that punch in the hallway had taken Kurt completely by surprise. He'd really thought that the time they'd spent together would have at least spared him from physical violence from Puck. Obviously he'd been wrong he thought bitterly, examining the back of his head.

There was a large bruise on the back of his skull, where it had been slammed against the locker. Kurt dreaded to think what had happened to his arm, it had richocheted quite hard off the lower lockers, and now it was constantly aching with occasional stabs of pain. If it carried on, he'd have no choice but get his dad to take him the hospital again, and his father was already worried enough about him as it was.

Now, whenever he saw Puck in the hallways, Kurt was always tensed, just in case there was another punch coming his way. There hadn't been a slushie facial yet, but he was sure that wasn't far away.

It was just so unfair. He'd actually let himself believe for a tiny amount of time that maybe, just maybe, he and Puck might end up together. Properly. McKinley High's first gay couple. When he thought about that now, he almost laughed out loud. How could he have been so stupid, so naïve? He'd probably have had more luck with Finn.

Sighing, Kurt straightened his hat back onto his head, angling it just so so it covered his stitches and the hideous patch of shaved hair which was just so ugly he couldn't bear to look at it, shouldered his bag and barged his way out of the bathroom.

He'd go home, run a long bath, and try to relax and put all thoughts and anxieties about Noah bloody Puckerman out of his mind.

***

It seemed like that was going to be easier said than done, however. As he descended the school steps into the bitterly cold wind that was blowing and started heading towards the pick up point to wait for his dad, he noticed a tall, familiar figure standing underneath the shadow of a tree by the road.

Bracing himself and trying to quell the feelings of panic rising in his gut, Kurt marched on towards the road. As he approached, he surreptitiously checked for any more of the football guys hiding somewhere. But Puck appeared to be alone.

'Kurt. Hey.' Puck seemed to be having trouble speaking. He bit out the words, and the wind whipped them away on the air.

Kurt rummaged in his bag for his cellphone, hoping that Puck wasn't going to punch him or drag him to the dumpster when he was distracted. All he wanted was for his dad to drive up, to get in his car and get the hell home.

'Hello, Puck.'

Where _was _his freaking cell?

'Dude. Can you just _stop_ looking in your bag for a minute?' Puck reached out to grab a hold of Kurt's arm. Kurt flinched away automatically.

'No. I need to call my dad. He's coming to pick me up.'

Puck kicked out at the base of the trunk, and the sudden aggression made Kurt start in surprise.

'I really need to talk to you, Kurt. Please? It's... it's really important.'

Something in Puck's tone made Kurt glance up to search the taller boy's expression. He seemed genuine enough, but Kurt wasn't letting his guard down so easily.

'What could you possibly have to say to me Puck?'

'I'm sorry. I'm... I'm really sorry Kurt. The way I've been acting to you recently...' As he said the words, one of the twinges of pain coursed through Kurt's arm again, and he couldn't stop the hiss that escaped through his lips. He saw Puck's eyes narrow in concern. 'Kurt, are you okay?'

'It's my arm... it's fine. Don't worry about it.' Kurt turned away from Puck, scanning the empty road desperately. He heard Puck gulp behind him.

'Jesus, Kurt, did I... did I do that to your arm? You know, make it worse or something, when I... when I pushed you?'

Kurt had had enough. He whirled around, his eyes blazing.

'Oh yeah... it just smacked against the lockers. I imagine that probably didn't help it heal. In fact, if anything Puck, it made it worse. So now I have these twinging pains and aches which definitely weren't there before, which means I'll probably have to get it checked out again. In addition to that I've now got a nice large bruise on the back of my head to go with the stitches which hurts whenever I touch it. So yes, Puck, I would say that you definitely made it worse when you pushed me... or maybe _punched_ might be a more appropriate word.'

Inwardly fuming, but with hot tears dripping from his eyes, Kurt turned his eyes back on the road. He heard a slight _thump_ beside him, but didn't look around for a good few minutes. Eventually, however, his curiosity got the better of him.

Puck had slumped down the trunk of the tree and was now collapsed at its roots, his face looking sunken and haggard, and almost completely drained of blood. Kurt was shocked at the change that had come over him.

Wondering exactly what he was doing, he dropped down beside the bigger boy.

'Puck? You okay?' God, why on earth was he doing this?

Puck gave a hollow laugh. 'Oh, I'm fine, Kurt. I'm fine. I've hurt one of the people I care most about beyond belief... but I'm just fine.'

Kurt's eyes widened.

'What are you talking about? You, you _care_ about me? Come on, Puck. I may be gay but I'm not stupid whatever you think.'

Puck turned to face him, his eyes desperate and frenzied.

'I did it to help you, Kurt. I only did it because I care so much about you. You _have_ to believe me! Please!'

Kurt was taken aback and almost frightened by the look on Puck's face. He looked almost deranged.

'Okay, okay Puck. Just, tell me how. _How_ did doing that help me?'

'Karofsky,' Puck muttered too low almost for Kurt to hear.

'What? Karofsky?'

'Yeah. He... he rang me this morning. Told me that it was him and his buddies who did you in. Said that he was... that he was punishing you for trying to turn me, or something. He said if you tried it again he'd sort you out. I couldn't take that risk, Kurt. That day at the hospital I truly intended to announce to the whole school my feelings for you. But now I can't. Because I can't stand the thought of them hurting you anymore. This way, I can keep you safe.'

Kurt was so shocked his mind literally went blank for a few seconds. Puck had behaved to him like that to... protect him? From Karofsky? Thinking about it, it did make a twisted kind of sense. They'd told him before they'd beaten him to a pulp that they were punishing him for kissing Puck. Karofsky had told Puck what they'd done, what they'd do if Kurt did anything else. The cold shoulder attitude and violence, that had just been Puck's way of protecting him from the guys?

A warm rush seeped through him slowly. Carefully he placed one manicured nail under Puck's chin and raised his head.

'What feelings would those be, Puck? What feelings do you have for me?'

Puck gazed at him, and his lips parted. But then he anxiously glanced around at the empty parking lot.

'I can't. What if they saw...? What they'd do...'

'I don't see anyone, Noah. Do you?'

Kurt saw Puck's eyes flick around for a few more seconds. Then his gaze was focussed once again on Kurt.

'No.'

Kurt held his breath. Puck inched himself closer and closer, until Kurt could feel his breath on his cheek. Puck took Kurt's face in both his large, roughened hands with an incredibly gentle touch. Ever so slowly, he leant down until his lips met Kurt's.

Kurt's mind fuzzed slightly from the sheer pleasure of it. It was just as good as the time in the music room, if not better. It was longer, for a start. Puck didn't seem able to get enough of Kurt's mouth. He probed with his hot tongue at Kurt's lips, begging to be let in. After a moment's slight hesistation, Kurt opened his mouth.

Their tongues lazily tangled together. One of Puck's hands had found its way to the nape of Kurt's neck, and was fondling the strands of hair that lay there. The other hand wrapped its way around Kurt's waist. The hand on his neck started pushing their heads closer together, automatically making the kiss more passionate, while the other tugged Kurt's body closer against Puck's muscular torso.

Kurt felt a little awkward, only having one hand, while the other hung uselessly by his side, but there wasn't a lot he could do about that. He could feel himself getting hotter, the feeling of having Puck pressed against him was doing all sorts of things to the more... intimate... areas of his anatomy.

He was aware of his growing excitement, and felt slightly panicked when he realized that Puck would probably be able to feel it too by now. Kurt was no expert, but he imagined that it might be exactly the sort of thing to scare Puck off. Who knew, maybe in some weird way Puck actually thought of him as a girl.

Puck put paid to these fears though, when he thrust his hips hard against Kurt's crotch. In that movement alone, which made Kurt gasp into Puck's mouth with pleasure, and hear Puck's answering moan, Kurt knew that Puck found him as attractive as he did Puck. The pressure now pressing into his thigh was unmistakeable.

Reluctantly, it seemed, Puck eventually drew away. Both boys were panting and flushed, and Kurt had a horrible suspicion that all his clothes were rumpled and creased, and probably stained with mud from the ground.

Puck held his face firmly once again.

'Kurt Hummel. For whatever reason, you're the first person I think about when I wake in the morning, and the last person I think about at night. You're the person who haunts my dreams, and the boy who occupies all my waking thoughts. I can't tell you that it'll all be alright in the end, but I can tell you that I'm telling you the truth right now. I think I'm falling in love with you, dude, and to be honest, right at the minute, I can't think of anything better. I want you to believe me when I say these past few days I've only been doing what I thought was the best way to keep you safe.'

He paused, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. 'Do you believe me, Kurt?'

Kurt's eyes flickered, searching Puck's face. There was no deception that he could see, no dishonesty. He thought back to how passionate Puck had been when they were kissing.

'I believe you.'

**Okay, so I'm leaving it there for this chapter! Not sure when the next update will be, but I promise I will write it as quickly as I possibly can! Hope you enjoyed, and please review. They do mean a lot to me. xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Writing and updates are becoming more tricky because I've got a hell of a lot of Uni work to contend with! But I've dedicated time to complete this latest installment, so I hope you like it and review! This is nearing the end now, probably. Only a few more chapters to go. Just to warn you, there is some angst coming up and I'm thinking of upping the rating to M.**

**Disclaimer: Glee. Does. Not. Belong. To. Me. **

**Warnings: Homosexual action, not too graphic, a bit of strong language, homophobic actions.**

**A few weeks later...**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt sat at his vanity desk, carefully wiping his face with a facial cleansing wipe, and pondered over the last few weeks at school. Life had got a lot better for him, there was no doubt about it. Due to Puck's clandestine protection of him, the jocks pretty much left him alone. Every so often there was a slushie to the face in the mornings, but the dumpster dives and the physical violence had gone completely. Kurt was obviously thankful for that. Although his broken arm was healing quickly, it still clearly wasn't a hundred percent, and probably couldn't stand being tossed into the trash. The twinges of pain had disappeared, so Kurt saw no reason to worry his father and go to the hospital to have it checked out.

His stitches had been taken out about a week ago, and already his hair had started to grow back. Unfortunately they'd had to shave the area again when they removed the stitches, so he'd had to pretty much start from square one. Luckily he seemed to have hair that grew quite fast, so in a couple more weeks at most it would be perfect once again. The bruises had faded, although his ribs and some areas of his stomach were still a little tender to the touch. All in all, he felt a lot better. The memory of that day still haunted him, but not nearly as much as it had in the beginning. He'd had nightmares, terrible nightmares, in which he'd sometimes woken himself up screaming, tears pouring down his face. They appeared to him as shrouded, threatening figures, without faces, bearing down on him in awful silence. Then there was nothing, only excruciating pain.

Kurt shook his head slightly, trying to chase the dark thoughts from his mind. Things were better now. Because now he had Puck. They hadn't come out or anything, Puck was adamant that it was too soon for that, but they kissed whenever they found themselves alone at school, and Puck spent many evenings around at Kurt's house. He frowned slightly, smoothing the facial wipe across his cheekbone. That was one thing. He'd never been to Puck's house, not at all. It had always been his house; his room. He'd bought the subject up, hesitantly, a couple of days ago.

'_So, babe, can I come over tonight? Bout sixish?'_

_Kurt fidgeted, plucking at his sleeve. 'I was kinda hoping I could go over to yours tonight. You know, meet your mom and your sister and stuff...'_

_He'd faltered as he'd met Puck's gaze. The taller boy's eyes were dark and glaring._

'_I don't think that's a good idea.'_

'_Why not?' A sudden thought struck him. 'I – I don't mean you have to come out or anything, just... just introduce me as a friend or something. I'd just like to meet her.'_

'_No.'_

'_But why...?'_

'_Kurt, leave it alone, please. Just no.'_

In fact, now that he thought about it, Puck was very reluctant to even discuss his sexuality openly with Kurt. He called him 'babe', kissed him at every chance he got when they were alone, told him constantly how beautiful he was when they were making out in Kurt's basement. But that was the thing. This was what he did when they were _alone_. When they were at school in crowds, in class, in Glee – Puck didn't ignore him as such, but he still occasionally called him 'Hummel', and if any of the jocks happened to be around he'd not give Kurt the time of day.

Kurt understood, of course he did, how hard it must be for Puck to try and balance having a boyfriend and keep up his reputation with the jocks. He _did_ understand Puck's longing for secrecy. But that didn't mean that he had to like it. And he didn't like it. In the past few days, he'd started to get a little paranoid that maybe he was just a diversion to Puck. Just a cute little playtoy for him, something different. He had to stop himself from thinking thoughts like these, they really did nothing good for his mental health. And deep inside he _knew_ that Puck cared for him.

But he couldn't help himself thinking that either he was just a little trivial diversion for Puck, or that Puck was ashamed of him, and ashamed of being gay or bisexual or whatever he was. See, that was another thing. Kurt _didn't know_ whether Puck was actually completely gay and the whole thing with Santana had been a cover, or if he was bisexual. If pushed, Kurt would probably say that Puck was bisexual, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Puck didn't talk to him about his sexuality. Kurt didn't mind if Puck was still trying to find out himself. He'd just like to be included, to know that Puck trusted him enough to come to him with his problems. It would put their 'relationship' on a more equal footing for a start.

He pulled his headband off, wincing slightly as it brushed the still sore area where the stitches had been, tossed it into his cosmetics box, and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Tomorrow was Thursday, and hence Glee. Thursdays were always Kurt's favourite day for this exact reason. If he could build up the courage, he might try to talk to Puck if they could find time alone. He needed to know where he stood.

**Puck's POV**

Puck threw down the controller for his console in disgust and collapsed onto his bed, still fully clothed. His head was a bit of a mess, if he was honest. Things with Kurt were great and everything, but recently he'd had the sense that Kurt was sort of... pulling away from him. He wasn't the most observant of guys where these things were concerned but even he could tell that the initial enthusiasm that Kurt had had about their relationship had faded slightly. He just didn't know what he could do about it. He didn't know what was wrong, and if he didn't know what was wrong, he couldn't fix it.

Maybe it was him, he reflected absently, putting his hands behind his head.

_What the hell are you talking about? It's not you! You're a stud! _

Maybe it was Kurt's influence on him, but Puck was getting sick as hell with the little voice in his head, constantly telling him he was a 'badass' or a 'stud' or whatever else it was. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to be those things anymore. It seemed that Kurt was definitely bringing out a softer side to him, and he liked it. Of course he still had to keep up his bad-boy image with the rest of the guys, but lately even that had been an effort. He had to keep them on side to keep them off Kurt, though, that was the trouble.

He'd casually mentioned a couple of times in the changing rooms that maybe it was better to lay off Kurt for a while, because the teachers were keeping an eye on things. The jocks may not care about much at school, but they cared about their football and hockey. Nothing could be allowed to jeopardise that, and they knew that if any of them got into serious trouble, the sport would be the first to go. So Kurt had been left pretty much alone the past couple of weeks, and Puck could clearly see that he was gradually starting to get back to the same confident person he'd been before their attack. He no longer jumped out of his skin if someone surprised him in the corridors, he didn't automatically look for somewhere to hide if he saw one of the jocks coming towards him.

Puck tore off his t-shirt and jeans and settled down under the blankets in just his boxers and socks. Just thinking about Kurt had made him slightly happier, and he couldn't wait for school and Glee tomorrow so he could see him. He'd figure the whole withdrawing thing out later.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt's dad dropped him off at school, since he still couldn't drive thanks to his busted arm. Adjusting his bag slightly on his shoulder, he lifted his head and strutted past the dumpsters towards the entrance to the school. Suddenly he felt a hand clamp around his wrist, and he was tugged forcefully around to behind the dumpsters.

He couldn't help the momentary lurch of fear which rose in him, but that was dispelled as soon as he saw who his 'attacker' was.

'Noah! God, you scared me!'

'Sorry, babe,' Puck said, winding an arm around his waist, and nuzzling his face into his neck. 'I just couldn't wait to see you.'

Not for the first time, Kurt dearly wished that his arm would just heal because it was so frustrating making out with only one working arm. Puck had him pinned against the hard wall of the dumpster, both hands had moved to his hips and were holding him firmly in place. Kurt felt any objections he might have had about his outfit getting messy disappear into thin air as Puck's clever tongue began to work its magic.

He moaned softly at the back of his throat, and he felt Puck grin against his mouth. Kurt raised his one good arm, and lightly tangled his fingers in the back of Puck's mohawk. He knew from experience that the jock loved it when he did that. Sure enough, Puck pressed harder against him, shifting himself so that one leg moved in between both of Kurt's. Kurt groaned in pleasure and instinctively bucked his hips forward slightly.

Puck pulled back slightly and grinned at Kurt.

'Easy, Hummel!'

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend in mock annoyance. 'You know full well I can't help it. It's your fault for being so hot Noah Puckerman.'

Puck smirked. 'I love it when you use my full name.'

'If you could forget about your baser animal instincts for just one second, I have something I wanted to ask you.'

Kurt flushed and dropped his gaze.

'Sure, go ahead.'

'I, I was wondering whether...'

'Yes?' Puck prompted him, clearly wondering where this was going.

'Whether you'd like to see a movie with me sometime. Maybe grab some dinner and head out to a late showing... at the weekend or something?'

Cautiously Kurt glanced up at Puck, biting his lip nervously. Puck looked a little surprised and also... Kurt noticed with foreboding... a little bit panicked.

'A movie and dinner? You mean like, a date?'

'Well... yes. A date.'

Puck shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, and avoided looking at Kurt.

'I'm not sure that would be such a good idea, babe. Not so soon, you know? Maybe we should give it a bit of time.'

Kurt fought to quell the rising disappointment, and tried to force a smile.

'Yeah. Yeah, alright. Well, I'd better go – don't want to be late for first period.' He gave Puck's hand a quick squeeze in goodbye and headed into the school. So, dates were out of the question as well then. No dates, no going round to meet the parents, no going round in general. Maybe it was stupid of him, selfish even, but Kurt really wanted someone who had no problem in showing him off, showing everyone at school that Kurt Hummel was wanted and loved. He didn't want to skulk around anymore, pretending to everyone, even Mercedes that he was still the same single, lonely gay kid.

**Puck's POV**

Puck watched Kurt go, a frown creasing his forehead. He'd said the wrong thing, he knew it. Surely Kurt could understand why they couldn't go out on public dates. Didn't he? Until they got out of school it was safer for him. Safer for both of them, he thought ruefully.

Sighing he started following Kurt into school. As he entered the main hallway he spotted Kurt chatting with Mercedes as she got her books out of her locker. He paused, lounging casually against the wall, just watching him. God, he just loved everything about him. The cast on his arm made him just that little bit more vulnerable, a little more clumsiness added to his usual grace. He watched as Kurt carefully tucked his fringe into place, while nodding and smiling at whatever Mercedes was saying.

Suddenly a fist clapped against his shoulder and he fell forward slightly. Turning around he had to fight to suppress the rage that filled his body. Karofsky, with his arrogant smirk, was standing next to him, holding a cherry Slushie.

'Yo, dude, how's it going?'

'Not bad,' Puck grimaced.

'Got you a present.' Karofsky held out the Slushie. Puck took it cautiously.

'Thanks man, but I prefer grape.'

'Oh, it's not for you, dude! It's for faggot over there. Look, if you aim it carefully you can get both of 'em in the same throw.'

'I'd really rather not,' Puck muttered, trying desperately to coax his brain into gear this early in the morning, and figure out a valid reason why he shouldn't throw a slushie in Kurt's face. The only thing he could come up with was, _Because I love him, and you don't know how humiliating it is to get one of these in your face every day_. Somehow he didn't think that would go down too well with the virtually psychopathic jock.

'Aw come on! What are you – in love with him or something?' Karofsky sniggered at his own little joke, and threw an arm around Puck's shoulders. Puck couldn't even force himself to laugh along, even if the laughter was fake. Instead he dragged his heels and tried to visualise himself somewhere else. Somewhere where he wasn't about to humiliate his secret boyfriend in front of a corridor full of people. It didn't work.

'Hey, fag!' Puck winced internally as Karofsky's brash voice rang out through the corridor. Automatically people stopped what they were doing to watch. Kurt turned round to look at Karofsky almost in slow-motion. Puck saw his eyes narrow as he saw the huge jock, and then widen in shock and disappointment as he saw Puck standing next to him, holding a cherry Slushie.

'Aw, hell no!' That was Mercedes as usual, 'you are _not_ pulling this shit right now!'

'Don't worry, Mercedes. Just let them do it. We've still got five minutes before class.' Although his voice was calm, Puck could sense the barely concealed venom beneath the words.

'Kurt, I...' _Shit_. Too late did he realise his mistake.

'Kurt? Kurt? Since when did this little homo have a name? What is _with_ you, Puck?'

'Yeah, what's wrong with you, Puck? Is there a reason why you don't want to throw a slushie in my face?' Puck looked at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were flashing, his hip was thrown out and he was tapping his foot. Oh shit. He was in full on bitch mode. Puck knew it would take him a _very_ long time to get Kurt to forgive him for this... but what else could he do? With Karofsky standing right there?

Screwing up his eyes, his wrist seemed to move of its own accord. With a rising sense of trepidation he slowly opened his eyes again.

Kurt was standing in front of him, carefully mopping slushie off his face with his good hand. The sticky mixture was dripping down his top, typically a yellow silky type thing. How did the jocks always seem to know which flavour would clash most with his outfit? Karofsky snorted with laughter, clapped Puck on the shoulder, and headed off to terrorise more students. Mercedes gave Puck a look of pure loathing and started helping Kurt off to the nearest ladies bathroom. As they were going, Puck saw Kurt cast one look backwards over his shoulder, but his expression was impossible to read.

**Kurt's POV**

That was it. That was the breaking point. For weeks he'd been putting up with having to pretend he and Puck weren't together, he'd been putting up with his indifference in school whenever they were in a crowd. No dates, no going round to Puck's house. And although he knew the reason was that Puck was concerned for his safety, he'd still gotten sick of it. The slushie to the face was the final straw.

He deserved someone who would take the risk and acknowledge their relationship in public. He deserved someone who was so proud of being with him that they would take however much shit was thrown their way. And it was clear to him now that Puck was never going to take that step – not while they were still at school. His football and his reputation was simply too important to him. Kurt had been stupid to fool himself into thinking that he would be okay with their secret arrangement and he'd been naïve to think that Puck would ever change for him. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't blame Puck. It was a big thing, to come out in a town like Lima and in a school like McKinley High. Just because it had been the right thing for him to do, didn't mean that it was the right thing for Puck. And God knows it had taken him long enough to admit his sexuality to the Glee club and his dad.

As hard as it was for him, he'd have to let Puck go. He didn't think he could put himself through this kind of pain and he knew that Puck was going to be struggling. It would be better for both of them if they were apart. When they got out of school, who knew what might happen? But for now, it was probably best if they went their separate ways. Kurt resolved to tell Puck right after Glee Club.

**Puck's POV**

Puck felt awful for the rest of the day. Really awful. Almost as bad as the day he'd pushed Kurt into the locker, but not quite. He didn't see Kurt for the rest of the day, and he didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. In a way he didn't want to see him because he didn't want to see the accusation that he was sure would be in Kurt's eyes, but he couldn't bear _not_ to see him. God, his head was a mess. Why did life have to be so sodding _complicated_? Why couldn't he and Kurt just be together without having to worry what everyone else would think of it, and worry about the consequences?

It was with a certain amount of trepidation that he headed into Glee club at the end of the day. Kurt was already there when he was arrived, most of the Gleeks were there. He could see that Kurt's hair was still kind of damp, and there was a drying patch on his shirt where he'd clearly washed off the slushie. He didn't look at Puck, in fact he carefully avoided catching his eye. Puck slumped into a chair in the corner of the room, pasting a _fuck off_ look on his face that he hoped would warn people that he wasn't in the mood for talking. Eventually Mr Schue arrived and the class began.

His heart wasn't in it. He followed the steps that Mr Schue showed them very half-heartedly, unable to stop his gaze roving over to where Kurt was sitting. Mr Schue had decided that until Kurt's arm was completely better, there was not much point in him practicing the moves. Instead he sat at the sidelines and watched, noting down the choreography so he wouldn't be left behind when he was finally able to rehearse with them again.

The class finished slightly early, Mr Schue seemed stressed about something and snapped at Rachel twice, which put them all on edge. As the hour ended, the Gleeks drifted dispiritedly out of the room in small groups. Mercedes gestured to Kurt, but he shook his head slightly and mouthed, 'I'll catch up with you.'

She shrugged, took Tina's arm and left with her and Artie. Puck and Kurt were left alone in the music room.

'I need to say something, Noah.' The tone of Kurt's voice was slightly flat and monotonous. Puck had a horrible feeling that he knew what was coming, but he couldn't say anything. His voice seemed to have choked up.

'I'm really sorry, Noah, but I have to say this. I'd appreciate it if you don't say anything until I've finished.' Puck nodded slightly, unable to meet Kurt's eyes. 'I don't think we should see each other anymore.' Even though this was what he'd been expecting, and dreading, Puck couldn't help the stab of hurt that jabbed straight at his chest. 'It's too difficult. You've got football and the guys to think about and me... I just need someone who's not ashamed to be with me. Don't say anything,' he muttered quickly, heading off the objection that had bubbled to Puck's lips. 'I don't know if you're gay or bisexual or whatever, because you don't tell me. You don't tell me anything that's going on with you. I'm not allowed round your house, even as a friend. We don't go on dates and you ignore me at school. Maybe I'm being selfish but... I want, I _need_, more than that. I'd thought this could work, it was stupid of me. I love you, Noah, but it will be easier for me in the long run if we're not together. The slushie this morning was the last straw. I just don't understand how you can kiss me like you did at the dumpsters and then humiliate me like that – even if Karofsky ordered you to do it. I can't live like that. So... basically, I'll see you around.' Puck was aware, through the haze of tears that were clouding his eyes, that Kurt had moved to stand right in front of him. A small hand touched his cheek. 'I'll miss you. I'm really sorry, Noah.'

Puck dashed a hand across his eyes, and finally saw Kurt clearly, standing there, green eyes filled with tears that mirrored Puck's. The boy who had made Puck's world turn upside down raised himself carefully to his tiptoes, and placed a chaste kiss on Puck's lips. And without another word, he'd gone.

Puck collapsed on his bed back at home, warning his mother and sister not to disturb him _under any circumstances_. Mrs Puckerman was clearly used to the surly side of her only son, as she merely rolled her eyes and did as he asked.

He rubbed his temples, over and over. He needed to _think_. He couldn't lose Kurt. What was that song? _Don't it always seem to go, that you don't know what you've got till it's gone_. Was that it? Seemed pretty fucking appropriate. He'd been an absolute idiot. He'd had Kurt, and he'd let him go. Through his own indifference and his cowardice. He forced himself to try and think clearly, without getting distracted by thoughts of Kurt's beautiful face staring up at him with such emotion earlier. What was the problem here? He couldn't be with Kurt publicly, because Kurt and possibly Puck himself, would get beaten up or worse by the jocks on the football and hockey teams. And Puck knew that however bad it was for him, it would be a hell of a lot worse for Kurt. He knew now exactly what Karofsky was capable of, and that was pretty much anything.

The problem was, was that Puck was just one guy and wouldn't have much of a chance protecting Kurt from the entire team. So what was the solution? It was there, he just had to think of it.

Like a bolt from the blue, the answer came to him. He wouldn't have a chance protecting Kurt _on his own_. But he wasn't on his own was he, not technically? There were three other team members in Glee, and he knew that all of them liked Kurt. It was going to mean talking to Finn again, he knew that. But he also knew that Finn was a very decent guy, and would do pretty much anything to help Kurt out. It meant that he would have to swallow his pride, admit that he was gay to Finn, Mike and Matt, and actually ask them for help. But he could do that, he _would_ do that for Kurt. Having had Kurt and then losing him had pushed Puck to make the leap of faith. With the three other guys backing him up, he might actually have a chance to make Karofsky back off. And with no Karofsky threat, he and Kurt could be together. As an actual couple. Filled with a new enthusiasm, Puck reached for his cell.

**Okay, this chapter was really, **_**really**_** difficult to write! I have no idea why! But I'm hard at work on the next installment, so should be with you fairly soon. Reviews? xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting so I've decided to put Othello to one side and carry on with this fic immediately! I'm actually really proud of this chapter, so I hope you guys like it as well. Update should be very soon. Also, in the next update I'll be moving the rating up to M for adult themes and strong angst. Just a quick heads up!**

**Warnings: Slight erotic action, but nothing too graphic. A couple of strong words.**

**Disclaimer: Glee, Chris Colfer and Mark Salling do not belong to me. Ditto the lyrics to 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé.**

**Kurt's POV**

The evening of the day he broke up with Puck was probably one of the worst evenings of his life. It was silly, but he felt completely desolate, completely alone. In the past few weeks he'd gotten used to getting a call from Puck after school where they talked about their day. Sometimes Puck would have dropped by for a quick make-out session in Kurt's basement. Already he was missing the taste of Puck's lips on his – his mind kept flashing back to the scene by the dumpsters that morning, and he felt himself getting hotter in response.

There was nothing he could do about it though. He knew that he'd made the right decision. If they'd carried on the way they were going it was very possible that Kurt would have had his heart broken eventually. But that didn't make the loss any easier to bear, really.

'Kurt? You in?'

'Down here, dad.' Kurt shifted on his bed to face towards the staircase leading down to his basement as he heard his dad's heavy footsteps on the floorboards of the corridor upstairs. Within a few seconds he saw his dad poke his head around the door at the top of the stairs.

'You alright, son? How's the arm?'

'It's fine.'

His father frowned, and started heading down the stairs. He walked over to the bed, and perched anxiously on the end of it. Sighing Kurt pulled his headphones out of his ears and propped himself up against the headboard, sensing that his father wanted to have a 'chat'.

'You sure you're alright? You don't seem... yourself.'

'It's nothing. Just a little tired after Glee club.'

'You know you can always talk to me about anything bothering you. I can't promise you that I'll be any good giving advice about um... guys, or whatever, but I can try.'

Kurt smiled a little. 'It's appreciated, dad, but I don't think I'm ready to start talking about guy issues with you. Not just yet.'

His dad gave him what looked like a very relieved glance, heaved himself up off the bed and stretched.

'Well, if you're sure. I'm off to bed. Night, son.' He kissed Kurt on the forehead and left the basement. Kurt popped the headphones back into his ears and flopped back against the pillows. The way things were going, he may actually have to start literally counting down the days until his graduation, the day when he could finally leave Lima and McKinley behind him and become who he wanted to be in New York City.

Kurt fell asleep, dreaming of the bright lights and Puck.

**Puck's POV**

Puck didn't see Kurt in the parking lot the next morning, and for that he was extremely grateful. He'd rung Matt, Mike and Finn the previous night, and begged and pleaded for them to come in early for a 'talk' in the music room. Matt and Mike had agreed with very little persuasion, he was still Puck after all, but Finn had taken a little more effort. In the end it was only with a total loss of dignity on Puck's part (he'd sung Kurt's praises down the phone and made a complete fool of himself until Finn was convinced he was serious) which had won Finn over.

He waited in the music room anxiously for five minutes until they arrived, almost one after the other. They slumped into seats and stared at him expectantly.

'Okay, guys. So... I know I've dragged you all here early and shit but... well, Finn already knows 'cos I had to tell him last night but... I've realised this past few weeks that I'm gay. Or bisexual. Whatever.' He had to force himself to continue as he saw Matt and Mike's jaws drop. 'And I've kinda started, well no, I've fallen in love with um... with Kurt. We had a thing going, but he broke it off because he's scared of us both getting hurt. You know his arm? That was Karofsky because he thought that Kurt had turned me gay... which, actually, he kinda did but... not the point.' Puck sensed he was losing the thread of what he was saying. Finn already knew what he was planning to say, but even he was looking at him with a _what the hell are you going on about?_ expression on his face. Matt and Mike looked as shocked as if they'd just seen Ms Sylvester be nice to a student with no ulterior motive. Puck ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. 'I guess what I'm trying to say is that... I need you guys. I need your help. I can't stop Karofsky and the team from hurting Kurt on my own. And I need to be with Kurt. Publicly. It's driving me mad, not being able to be with him. With you backing me up, we can probably persuade Karofsky that it would be in his best interests not to beat on Kurt. That's all I have to say, really.'

He looked at them all anxiously. Finn was smiling at him, _really_ smiling, the way he had when they were best friends. Matt was still looking stupefied, but Mike got up and clapped Puck into a one armed hug.

'Dude, I'd be more than happy to help out. Once you find a way to make it public with Kurt, I'll have your back all the way.'

'Thanks man. Appreciate it.' Puck looked at Matt, who slowly got up from his seat. Puck was beginning to feel worried until he saw the large grin spread over Matt's face.

'Man, you are the _last_ person I'd have thought of being gay, and for Kurt? But... if you're sure, then I guess I'm with you. At least he's a good kicker.'

Puck laughed out loud with relief. It was all going to be okay. He had the support of three members of the team. Surely that would be more than enough to deter Karofsky. There was easier sport for him out there. Now he just had to set his mind to the perfect way to let Kurt know his true feelings, let him know that they could be together as a proper couple. He knew he would have to put a lot of thought into this. Kurt was such a drama-queen, and such a romantic. He'd want things just perfect.

It was so hard for him whenever he saw Kurt that day not to just pull him into his arms and kiss him until they were both gasping for air. He noticed that the younger boy looked withdrawn and slightly more pale than usual. But he had to keep his feelings under control. He was friendly to Kurt whenever he saw him, but that was it. No little touches or glances. Nothing that could set Karofsky off before everything was ready. He wasn't willing to risk that.

**Kurt's POV**

It might just have been his imagination, but whenever Kurt saw Puck in the halls or in class that Friday, the jock looked unusually cheerful. He wasn't entirely _au fait_ with this kind of thing, having never broken up with anyone before, but he was pretty sure that the person who got dumped was supposed to be as upset, if not more, than the person who did the dumping. Instead Puck was wandering around with a smile on his face, he even saw him high-fiving Artie in the hallway.

He couldn't help himself getting a little angry. He'd had a sleepless night, woken up late which had then meant he couldn't finish his morning moisturising routine, and had snapped at his dad at the breakfast table when he realised that he'd bought full-fat instead of half-fat yoghut. But here was Puck, smiling and laughing, while Kurt's heart was breaking. It wasn't fair. It wasn't _right_. Did everything that Puck had said mean nothing? Clearly.

God, he really couldn't wait until he got out of this town. His audition tape was ready to be sent off, he would be mailing it the second he graduated. And then it was off to New York City – there was no way he would be a Lima Loser.

By the time the end of the day came, Kurt was in serious need of some retail therapy. Luckily Mercedes was in his last class of the day, so he didn't have to search for her to ask if she wanted to go to the mall.

'I'm sorry, Kurt, I've got a load of homework to get through...'

Kurt sighed, disappointed. He'd gotten used to Mercedes always being up for a trip to the mall. Looked like he'd just have to go on his own. He had no idea where Tina had gotten to, she was probably making out with Artie somewhere.

But Mercedes had clearly seen Kurt's expression fall, because she narrowed her eyes and peered into his face.

'Hey, Kurt, you alright? You don't look so hot.'

'I didn't have a good night, I got behind on my moisturising routine. I just really need some retail therapy.'

Mercedes nodded understandingly, and obviously came to a decision.

'Well, I guess the homework can wait for a bit. I'll come with you to the mall, but there's one condition.'

'What?' Kurt asked her cautiously.

'Kurt. I'm your best friend. I wanna know what's going on with you. And don't even _try_...' she headed him off, anticipating his objection, '... don't even _try_ to fob me off. I know you, Kurt Hummel. Something's up with you, and I wanna know what it is.'

Kurt sighed. He recognised the expression Mercedes was wearing right now. It was her obstinate _I know something's up and there's no way you're getting any peace until I'm in on the gossip_ special. There was no fighting that expression. Reluctantly he smiled.

'Okay. I'll tell you everything in the food court. Coming?' He held out his arm, and Mercedes, smiling broadly, tucked her arm into his and they made their way to Kurt's car.

**Puck's POV**

Puck headed straight home after school. He had some serious thinking to do. He had to think of a way to publicly acknowledge his love for Kurt. Shouting a brief 'hello' to his Mom and sister, he went thundered up the stairs and threw himself on his bed. A song in front of the Glee Club? The whole school? Possibly, very possibly. That would be the sort of thing Kurt would love – he knew how happy Rachel had been when he'd sung 'Sweet Caroline' to her. But, for some reason that just seemed too... too obvious. He needed something else. Maybe just going up to him in the hallway and snogging his face off? No, not subtle enough. Not romantic enough. Kurt truly was an old-fashioned romantic, Puck could tell.

Man, this was _hard_. He wasn't used to trying to think up romantic ways of admitting his love for someone. This was probably more Finn's area of expertise. The guy was way more naturally sensitive than he was. He resolved to call Finn the next day and organise a meet-up over the weekend. Perhaps they could brainstorm ideas then. He wasn't getting anywhere trying to think up something by himself.

XXX

The next day Puck got up early. He'd found it difficult to go to sleep, with thoughts of how he could impress Kurt running on repeat through his head. He checked his watch. Ten o'clock. Too early to ring Finn, he knew the quarter back liked his Saturday morning lie-ins. Hell, _everyone_ liked Saturday morning lie-ins. He lay back on his bed and flicked his television to the music channel. Some song by Lady Gaga was playing – was it Paparazzi? He really wasn't sure. Idly he let his mind drift while she pranced about the screen in that weird outfit. Think of ways to come out publicly with Kurt. _Romantic _ways. Come on, it couldn't be this difficult... Suddenly some familiar lyrics interrupted his musings.

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

Oh God. This was all he needed. Yeah, okay, it was Beyoncé dancing on the screen of his television, but did he see Beyoncé? Hell no he didn't. All he saw was Kurt doing that damned sexy dance. Frustrated he let his head fall back onto his pillows as the lyrics washed over him, seeming strangely appropriate.

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Just cried my tears for three good years_

_Ya can't be mad at me_

His visions of Kurt doing the dance were interspersed with moments they'd shared in the past few weeks, ever since he'd first watched the DVD. Kurt's wide eyes, nervous as Puck loomed over him by the lockers, holding the video out of his reach...

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Oh oh oh_

... Kurt's disdainful expression as they tried to pick songs to work on the week they got paired together in Glee. Embarrassed Puck remembered when he'd blurted out Stacey's Mom. Yeah, that song was appropriate to how he'd been in the past – bedding all the cougars and milfs he could find – but he was a different person now...

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips_

_Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans_

_Acting up, drink in my cup_

_I can care less what you think_

... Kurt's lipgloss that day they'd rehearsed in his basement, the outfit he'd been wearing... oh good God. Puck's hand idly slipped below his waistband as he felt himself getting hotter and more excited just thinking about that rehearsal, that one tantalising strip of skin...

_I need no permission, did I mention_

_Don't pay him any attention_

_Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn_

_What it really feels like to miss me_

... Yeah, he knew what it felt like to miss Kurt. It fucking sucked. He _had_ to think of a way to get him back. His hand worked faster and he seriously hoped that his Mom or sister didn't decide to come up and ask him if he was up at this exact point. Hopefully the volume of the music would a) let them know he was up and b) cover the sounds he couldn't help spilling from his lips.

_Don't treat me to the things of the world_

_I'm not that kind of girl_

_Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

Kurt did deserve his love, and he would get it. He remembered the feel of Kurt's lips on his, the scent of his perfume or whatever girly thing it was, the slight weight pressed against his chest. Oh God he was close. _So close_. Kurt's eyes. Those strange, luminous eyes which could be either green or blue or a mixture of the two. Those eyes that pinned him to the spot, which looked right through him. _Kurt!_

Puck exhaled heavily, through his nose and lay on his bed, physically and mentally exhausted. As soon as midday rolled around he would call Finn and arrange to go over to his house, or for him to come around here.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt was also up early that Saturday morning, doing his usual weekly spring-clean. His dad would still be in bed, sleeping of the excesses of the previous Friday night. It was their routine. He'd had a great afternoon with Mercedes, in the end. He'd told her everything over a non-fat frozen yoghurt in the food hall. Well, he'd had a non-fat yoghurt. She'd had a burger... but whatever. Being bigger suited Mercedes, he had to admit. And she definitely had the personality to pull it off.

She had listened to him intently, not interrupting once to give her credit, as he explained to her the entire Puck debacle from start to finish.

When he'd finished the story, he sat back in his chair, waiting for her reaction. She chewed thoughtfully on a bit of burger – very unusual. Usually she said the first thing that came into her head, and thought about it later. This time she appeared to be thinking, and thinking deeply at that.

'So... let me get this straight. Noah 'I'm a badass/stud, check out my guns' Puckerman, has _feelings_ for you, has admitted these feelings, you've kissed and mucked around, you got a broken arm, stitches and bruises because of it, you carried on a secret relationship for weeks and then dumped him yesterday because you were afraid you'd get hurt. That right?'

Kurt blinked. 'Um... yes?'

Mercedes leant across the table. 'Why in the _hell_ didn't you tell me any of this? I'm your _best friend_! I coulda helped!'

Kurt leant back, slightly shocked.

'I'm really sorry, Mercedes. Everything was, still is, so new to me – I didn't even have time to properly figure it out in my own head, let alone tell anyone else. But I've told you now and that's what counts. It was always going to be you who I'd tell first.'

Mercedes frowned at him for a moment or two, and then grinned. 'Alright, white boy. You off the hook for now.' She squeezed his hand across the table. 'So, you're definitely not going to get back with him? Is he a bad kisser?' Her brown eyes were alight, and sparkling in anticipation of the gossip.

'Mercedes, no, he is not a bad kisser. In fact, even in my _very_ limited experience, he's amazing. And this is to go no further,' he warned her. 'Everything I'm telling you now, I'm telling you in _strict confidence_. Understood?'

'Understood.' She took another bite of burger and drummed her fingers on the tabletop. Kurt absently ate a bit of yoghurt and stared out at the crowded mall. 'I think you made the right decision, Kurt. It doesn't sound as if Puck's anywhere near ready to commit to a public relationship – and you obviously can't put yourself through being his dirty little secret. Maybe when you get out of school it'll be different for you two.' She thought for a moment longer. 'It's such a shame though, thinking about it, you two would make an adorable couple.'

Kurt laughed. 'Adorable?'

'Well, you know, he's tall and you're kinda shorter so you're the perfect height to just slot under his shoulder when he's got his arm around you. And he's very masculine while you've got the whole feminine thing _down_.'

'You've really thought about this haven't you?'

'Hey, a girl's got to think about these things.'

'Agreed.'

XXX

Kurt smiled again, as he remembered the conversation. Things were much easier in his mind, now that he'd shared his problems with someone. He knew he would be able to talk to Mercedes about any further issues that came up with Puck.

He finished the last of the washing up, and grabbed a mug from the cabinet to make his dad his usual cup of morning coffee. Well, he said morning, but it was more like midday. Looking in the fridge, however, he realised that the only milk they had was two days out of date. Ugh. His dad loved his morning cup of coffee. He'd have to go out to the store and get some more.

Kurt knocked gently at his dad's bedroom door.

'Dad? We're out of milk, I'm going to the store to get some.'

He waited until he heard an answering grunt, smiled to himself, and headed out to his car, checking his hair in the hall mirror first of course. No way he could go out in public, even to the store, with messy hair.

Pulling up, he checked his reflection one last time, got out, locked the car and walked into the store. As he picked up his milk he turned and bumped into someone he really _did_ and really _didn't_ want to see.

'Oh, hey Kurt.'

'Hello Noah.'

There was an awkward pause. Puck was clutching a sandwich and a diet pepsi, and was shifting from foot to foot.

'I'm just picking up milk for my dad's coffee.' Even as the words left his mouth, Kurt groaned inside. Oh God, how interesting was _that_. He was actually talking about his dad's coffee.

Puck nodded. 'I'm heading over to Finn's. Just picking up some lunch.'

Kurt couldn't help his surprise. 'To Finn's? You guys are friends again?'

'Kind of. We bonded again over some... mutual ground.'

Mutual ground? What on earth? Kurt couldn't help himself thinking over what this might mean. Quinn? That was the only mutual ground Kurt could think of.

'Ah.' He nodded in what he hoped was a knowing fashion. 'You guys are going to talk things over about Quinn, right?'

Puck looked confused for a few seconds, and his eyes flicked from side to side. Then he appeared to relax, and a small smirk crossed his features. 'Right. Yeah. Quinn. Just talking about what we're gonna do about it, and... and stuff. Nothing else. Definitely not.'

Kurt frowned, but before he could say anything, Puck was talking again. 'Well, gotta run, dude. Gonna be late. Nice seeing ya, Kurt.' Without a moment's pause he had clapped Kurt on the shoulder, making him buckle slightly, and had headed off the the checkout.

What the _hell_, Kurt thought, regaining his balance, was _that_?

**There was going to be more to this chapter, but I've decided that I'm going to leave it there as it seemed an appropriate stopping point. However I'm starting work immediately on the next update, so it might be as soon as later today! Whoop whoop. Please review. xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So, another update, as promised! Sorry it wasn't sooner – but my fiancé decided in his infinite wisdom to crash my night in writing drunk out of his skull. **_**Not**_** happy. Oh well... also I gave blood this morning so my arm is killing and I feel a little woozy. But all your reviews made me so happy so here is the next chapter, and it's the longest so far and also incredibly full of angst at the end. However there is a bit of shameless fluff to make up for it and the next chapter which will probably be the end is also going to be pretty much pure fluff, just because I can't resist a happy ending. So... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me**

**Warnings: This chapter contains **_**very**_** dark scenes, and a lot of angst. Very mature. This is why it has been rated an 'M'. If you don't like it – don't read it!**

**Puck's POV**

Finn and Puck lounged in Finn's room, Finn on the bed and Puck in his huge, comfortable armchair. Just like old times.

'So, dude, when did this thing with you and Kurt start?'

Puck frowned. 'Probably just after I found this, um, this DVD he made.'

Finn looked at him questioningly. 'He made a DVD? What was on it?' Finn was surprised to see a blush creeping up Puck's cheeks. He never thought he'd see the day his best friend blushed.

'It was a video of him, Brittany and Tina dancing in his basement to that song... you know, the 'Single Ladies' one?'

Finn frowned. 'Yeah, that's the one he taught us so we could win that game. What about it?' Puck swallowed. Man, this really wasn't easy.

'Well, you know the moves are kinda... _hot_, right?'

Finn smirked. 'Hell yeah! I bet Brittany and Tina looked smokin'.'

'Yeah, well, that was the trouble. That's how it all started. The moves were really hot, but it wasn't the girls I was watching.' Puck waited for a few moments while Finn's brain figured out what he was saying.

Finally his eyes widened. 'You mean, you were watching Kurt?'

Puck rolled his eyes in a 'duh' expression.

'Oh man, that must've messed you up some.' That was the understatement of the century Puck thought. When he remembered all the angst and soul searching he'd done... yeah, it had messed him up.

'Yeah. So, from then on, things got kinda weird for me. Until I realised that day he got attacked and taken to hospital that the feelings I'd been developing were real. That was the day it got real for me. We kinda started a secret relationship since then.'

Finn leant back on his bed, shaking his head slightly. 'Woah. That's kind of heavy, dude. Poor Kurt, I imagine he didn't like sneaking around much?' Puck was surprised at Finn's perception. But then, he did know Kurt fairly well because Finn had never been as horrible to him as the rest of them had been, and had often talked to him about his problems.

'No. No, he didn't like it at all. I thought I was happy with what we had, but I realised when he finished things that I hadn't been happy either. I want to _be_ with Kurt, Finn. Properly. Which is why I need your help. I need some ideas about romantic ways to make Kurt see that I want to be a proper couple.'

Finn rubbed the side of his head, obviously thinking. 'Well, yeah, you'll need something real special, you know? Kurt's a romantic. He'd probably love flowers, undying declarations of love, the whole thing. Did you think of singing to him?'

'Yeah, but I thought it would be too obvious. I want something original, something that would really make him see how much he means to me.'

**XXX**

They spent the next hour or so brainstorming ideas of how Puck could wow Kurt, before giving up, both of them with slight headaches.

'Don't worry, man,' Finn said reassuringly as he said goodbye to Puck at the door. 'We'll think of something. I still think it would be a good idea to come out publicly to the Glee club at first. Kind of ease into it. You know we'll all support you.'

Puck nodded in agreement. 'Yeah, you're right. Hey – maybe I could slip something into his locker? Like a little note, or a present or something? Just to let him know I still care. I think he's worried I'm being too... you know, like, too happy about this whole thing.'

'Flippant?'

Puck stared at his friend. 'What the hell does that mean?'

'Too carefree about it... I dunno man, I guess I've been hanging around with Rachel too much. She uses all these big words, I've started looking some of them up.'

Puck smirked. 'Alright then, Kurt probably thinks I'm being too _flippant_ about it. Later, dude, and thanks.'

'Anytime. And Puck?'

Puck turned back, noticing that Finn looked faintly embarrassed.

'I'm glad we're mates again. I mean, what you did with Quinn was totally out of order but... but I've missed hanging out with you.'

Puck swallowed. 'Likewise, man. I'll see you in school on Monday.'

**Monday Morning**

Puck had decided over the weekend to give the whole _think of a killer idea to come out to the entire school_ thing a rest, and had instead concentrated his efforts of coming up with something to leave Kurt in his locker as a surprise. Something that would say he still cared about him so he didn't end up hating him before Puck could overtly come out with how much he loved him.

He'd noticed that Kurt seemed very keen on scents and perfumes and things. Every time they'd gotten together he'd smelt of some different but delicious scent. By the time Monday morning rolled around, he'd decided to pay a visit to the mall after school and have a look around some possible shops. He had no idea what kind of perfume he should be looking for, but he figured the saleslady should be able to help him with that.

He noticed that Kurt seemed happier when he saw him in class or around the school, which obviously made him happy as well, but he couldn't help worrying that maybe Kurt was getting over him already. He really hoped not, otherwise he might be forced to put his plan into action without proper preparation.

He drove to the mall as soon as school finished, and soon found himself standing outside a promising looking store, trying to work up the nerve to go inside. Quickly checking around to make sure that nobody he knew was hanging around, he nervously stepped over the threshold. He'd started browsing the shelves absently when a young salesgirl appeared at his shoulder.

'Can I help sir?'

Puck smirked slightly at hearing himself addressed as 'sir' before he turned to the girl, who was incidentally very pretty, with shoulder length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Before this whole thing with Kurt started, Puck knew he'd have probably chatted her up, slept with her and dropped her without a thought. She was just the type he'd usually have gone for, pretty, skinny... and female. But now Kurt was in the picture, Puck realised he had no inclination whatsoever to take her to bed, despite her obvious interest in him. He saw how her eyes flicked up and down his body once or twice, before settling on his face.

'Yeah, I'm, um... I'm looking for some perfume.'

She rolled her eyes slightly. 'Of course, sir. You've definitely come to the right place. Is this for a girlfriend?' The way her voice rose slightly as she asked the question assured Puck that she was definitely interested.

'No. It's for my... boyfriend.' He saw her eyes widen in surprise, and then disappointment. However she didn't look at all disgusted or horrified, as he was sure a male assistant would.

'Oh, okay. Well, what kind of scent does he like?'

'I'm not entirely sure. Something quite light, probably – but not _too_ girly.'

She nodded. 'Well, I'm sure we'll find something.'

Half an hour later, Puck exited the shop with a small, exquisite and horrifyingly expensive bottle of perfume. _Kurt is worth it_, Puck thought. The perfume was in an opaque, dusky purple bottle, was entitled 'Eternal Moment' (which was actually one of the less stupid names in the shop, Puck thought), and smelled of flowers and jasmine. Or at least that's what the salesgirl had assured him. Puck could appreciate however, that it was a light, fresh smell and he really liked it.

He stashed the bag safely in his school satchel and headed back out to the parking lot. As he passed the toilets he noticed Kurt sashaying out of the gentlemans, carefully patting his hair into place and carrying a couple of shopping bags. Without quite knowing why, Puck paused, slightly hidden from Kurt's view and watched him. He probably didn't have to hide, Kurt was listening to his iPod and was clearly oblivious to the world. As he strutted along he was mouthing the words to himself, and Puck had to bite back an adoring smile.

Suddenly he noticed Karofsky coming in the opposite direction. He moved forward, opening his mouth to warn Kurt, but it was too late. Due to the music, Kurt obviously hadn't noticed Karofsky, and was taken completely unaware when the jock kicked out at his ankle. He fell awkwardly, but _thank god_ didn't land on his injured arm. His bags flew out of his hands, and Karofsky kicked them around a little before sniggering and continuing on his way. He didn't see Puck, half concealed once again in the doorway. Puck was so, _so _tempted to head after him and beat him into the ground, but he stopped himself. Kurt needed his help.

Hurrying over, he grabbed Kurt's uninjured arm and helped him to his feet.

'Kurt, are you alright? Is your arm okay?' Kurt glanced at him, and then experimentally swung his broken arm.

'It seems to be fine. Could you possibly help me...?' He gestured helplessly at his scattered purchases. It would be difficult, Puck acknowledged, for him to attempt to pick them all up with only one working arm.

'Of course.' He scooted around on the tile floor, carefully collecting the bags and once he'd got them all, handed them to Kurt, who took them with a murmur of thanks.

'So... what are you doing here, Noah? I didn't have you down as the type of person who would indulge in after school retail therapy.'

'I... I was just looking for a present for my sister,' he invented madly. 'She's having a bit of a tough time at school, I was just looking for something to cheer her up.'

Kurt's face softened and he smiled.

'That's very sweet of you, Noah. What did you get her?'

'Oh, just a few hairclips and stuff. You know, girl things.'

Kurt grinned wryly. 'Yes, I know. I just came in to restock my cosmetics cabinet. I was running dangerously low on Aloe Vera body scrub.'

Puck nodded blankly, having absolutely no clue what that was, or why anyone would want to use it. Kurt grinned slightly, and inclined his head.

'Well... I'll see you tomorrow, I suppose. Thanks for the help.'

'You're welcome,' Puck called to Kurt's retreating back.

**Wednesday – after school**

Puck waited until the school was pretty much entirely empty of people, and then casually made his way to Kurt's locker. He still hadn't thought of a way to come out to the school, but he hoped that this gesture would buy him a bit of time.

From his years hanging out with the 'wrong' crowd, Puck had learnt a fair amount about opening things that you didn't necessarily have the proper equipment, or the right, to open. The school lockers didn't present much of a challenge to him. After a little bit of jimmying, the lock gave way, and Puck swung the door open.

Kurt's locker was a riot of pictures and decoration. There were pictures of what he assumed were performances of various musicals, stuck all over the door. There were snapshots of Kurt with Mercedes, Kurt with Artie, Kurt with Tina...

Right in the corner, however, was a picture that caught Puck's immediate attention. He peered closer, and a lump came to his throat. It was a photo that had obviously been printed out from Kurt's mobile. He remembered the evening that it had been taken. They had been mucking around in Kurt's basement – and suddenly Kurt had whipped out his cell and aimed it at the both of them, pressing his lips to Puck's cheek.

It showed Puck looking fairly surprised, but obviously pleased, grinning into the camera. Kurt's broken arm lay resting in Puck's lap, while his other was holding the mobile. They looked so happy together. Puck swallowed thickly as he noticed that Kurt had doodled hearts around the snapshot with a sparkly, glittery pink pen.

Hastily he fished the perfume out of his bag. He'd spent ages the previous night carefully wrapping it, honestly who knew that wrapping could be such a _chore_? He now appreciated what his Mom went through every Thanksgiving and Christmas with all his and his sister's presents. He'd done his best with it though, and now as he eyed it critically, he didn't think it looked bad at all. It was wrapped in purple paper with little silver stars, and after much digging around in the cupboard, he'd found a silver ribbon to tie round it. After some deliberation he'd also decided to write a little note as well, just so Kurt would be _sure_ it was from him. The last thing he needed was Kurt thinking he had some kind of secret admirer. He'd spent literally hours thinking of what he could write in the note, and in the end had come up with something short and simple,

_I still think about you every day. Lots of love Noah xxx_

That seemed about right. Short and to the point.

He left the school, feeling fairly pleased with himself. He would hang around the area where Kurt's locker was tomorrow morning, to see his reaction.

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt had been mildly irritated to find that he was running low on cosmetic supplies. As much as he loved the mall, contrary to popular belief he didn't spend _all_ his free time there. It couldn't be helped though. There was no way he could take proper care of his skin without the necessary lotions.

It had been a shock bumping into Puck, but he was glad he'd been there. It would have taken him forever to scoot around the floor picking up his purchases with one hand. His dad was waiting for him in the lot outside, they'd dropped past the mall on the way back from school.

'Get everything you need?' his dad asked absently as they pulled out of the lot. Kurt grinned happily.

'Yeah, I had to get some new body scrub but they also had a special range of facial wipes, they're supposed to really cleanse your t-zone...' Kurt trailed off as he caught sight of the polite but blank expression that his dad was wearing. An expression that completely mirrored Puck's look earlier. He laughed to himself. There was clearly no point in trying to educate the very masculine men in his life about beauty products.

He had thought that maybe since breaking up with Puck it would be good for him to have some space from the jock, but he was starting to realise that that was the last thing he wanted. He didn't want to be, as Mercedes had so tactfully put it, 'Puck's dirty little secret', but nor did he want to never see him, never talk to him or touch him again. He'd been so grateful earlier when Puck had been there to help him out.

Maybe it would be possible to talk to him after Glee tomorrow, just to try and sort things out properly. He would let him know that while he wasn't willing to go back to the relationship they had before, he would love to keep spending time with him as a friend. It might be a bad idea in that old feelings would resurface, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

**Thursday morning**

Kurt had almost forgotten what being thrown in the dumpster felt like, it had been so long since it had happened. No longer did he have to rearrange his clothes in the bathroom, or wash trash out of his hair.

Mercedes was chatting nineteen to the dozen about something or other, and though Kurt tried to listen to her rant, he found himself slipping into daydreaming about what he might say to Puck after Glee Club. Absently he spun the dial on his locker, while Mercedes gave chatting a rest and started rummaging in her bag looking for her cellphone.

As the metal door swung open, Kurt's eyes were immediately drawn to the one object that didn't belong in his locker. Cautiously he reached out and tentatively picked up the small item wrapped in purple paper. Mercedes had noticed, and was staring wide-eyed.

'Kurt... what is that?'

'I don't know.' Kurt was honestly bewildered. How had someone managed to get something like this into his locker. Every nerve was on instant red alert, suspecting that maybe when he opened it it would turn out to be a pile of dog poo or something even more horrible. This had to be some hideous prank. Since when did he get little presents left for him in his locker? Maybe someone had made a mistake, thought that this was someone else's?

Just then he noticed the little scrap of paper which had been lying underneath the wrapped present, and he put the gift down on the floor of the locker as he picked up the note to read it.

_I still think about you every day. Lots of love Noah xxx_

Kurt's eyes widened even further, and without a word he handed the note to Mercedes for her opinion. She scanned the messy scrawl quickly.

'Oh my God!' She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her squeal. 'Open it! Open it! What is it?'

'Give me a second, Mercedes.' Kurt was desperately hoping that this wasn't a prank, because if it was then it was more cruel than all the violence the jocks dished out to him put together. He examined the present closely. The wrapping looked like someone had taken some time over it, although it was still kind of messy. The little ribbon was a cute touch. Carefully he slit the wrapping and pulled it off. Well. It wasn't dog poo, not anything like that. It was perfume.

He examined it. 'Eternity Moment'. He didn't have this one, and he pulled the cap off and experimentally squirted it into the air to sniff. Wow. He didn't think Puck had this kind of good taste. He must have had help with it.

Mercedes was looking seriously impressed.

'Aw, Kurt that is soo cute! And that perfume's real nice!' Kurt allowed himself to laugh and sprayed the perfume onto his wrists and neck.

'I forgot to put my perfume on today – this is a very welcome present,' he giggled. Then he frowned slightly. 'But how on earth did he manage to get into my locker in the first place?'

Mercedes grinned. 'Well, he _is_ a badass. He probably jimmied the lock or something.'

Kurt smiled fondly as he thought of Puck actually trying to pick out perfume for him, how awkward he would have been. _That_ was probably what he was up to at the mall, he thought randomly. He wasn't shopping for his sister at all. The truth was, was that Puck could have got him pretty much anything, it really was the _thought_ that counted.

Still smiling broadly he slipped the perfume bottle carefully into his bag and tossed the wrapping into the trash. Claiming the note back from Mercedes, he slid it into his pocket, shut his locker and strutted off to his first class.

**Puck's POV**

Kurt's expression made all the money he'd spent worth it. He'd seen how tentative the smaller boy had been about opening the present, and the joy that had spread over his face when he'd seen what it was.

Mercedes had almost killed herself squealing, and had pestered Kurt with questions all the way down the corridor to their first class. He was really happy that Kurt seemed to like it, he'd seen him sniff the air, and then squirt it onto his wrists and neck. Kurt actually passed fairly close to where he was skulking, and he'd caught a whiff of the scent as he'd wafted past. It _was_ really nice, actually.

Now that he'd let Kurt know that he hadn't completely forgotten about him, or what they had, he could concentrate on trying to think of something that would truly prove to Kurt that he was ready for them to be a proper couple.

Still he was looking forward to Glee. He'd love to get the chance to talk to Kurt privately about the things that had gone on between them.

**Kurt's POV**

**Glee Club**

Mr Schuester pushed them very hard that Thursday afternoon, and by the time they finished, Kurt abandoned all thoughts of talking to Puck as he realised that they'd run overtime and his dad would be waiting to pick him up in the parking lot. Calling a hasty goodbye to Mercedes, Tina and Artie he legged it out of the music room. He really didn't like keeping his dad waiting.

As he rushed past the guys' bathroom, he felt someone grab his arm and spin him around. His heart plummeted to the bottom of his designer shoes. Karofsky had hold of him, and he was flanked by two of his neanderthal buddies, Alex and Paul. All three were sneering and Paul was cradling a baseball bat. They looked as though they'd come straight from after school practice. Karofsky backed Kurt up against the lockers.

'Hey, fag. We want to talk to you. Let's go somewhere a little more... private, shall we?' He twisted Kurt's arm behind his back and marched him into the toilets, closely followed by Alex and Paul. Kurt's heart was pounding, and he could feel the fear settle in his stomach. Something told him this was going to be bad... very bad.

Karofsky let go of him once they were inside and started pacing backwards and forwards.

'So... me and the guys were in the locker rooms after a lunchtime practice, and guess what we heard Rutherford and Chang talking about?'

Kurt shook his head bewildered, eyeing the bat in Paul's meaty hands. If that thing came _anywhere_ near him he would scream his head off and run full pelt towards the door.

'You don't know? Awww, well, I'll tell you. They were talking about how Puck is madly in love with you and wants you to be his _boyfriend_.' Kurt's eyes widened. How the _hell_ did Matt and Mike know about him and Puck? And what was this about Puck announcing that he wanted to be his boyfriend? It was stupid, and completely inappropriate given the setting, but Kurt couldn't help the jump of joy in his chest.

Karofsky was eyeing him closely. His gaze roved over him, and suddenly he lunged forward. Kurt threw up his arm, expecting a blow, but instead the jock merely reached out and grabbed the corner of Puck's note, that was protruding slightly from Kurt's skinny jeans. He scanned the scribbled message quickly, his eyes narrowed, and he lifted his gaze to stare into Kurt's eyes. In them, Kurt could find no trace of compassion or understanding. He hadn't really expected to see that. Slowly he started edging towards the door, but Alex threw out a muscled arm to stop his progress.

'So. It would appear Rutherford and Chang were right. You really have infected Puck with your... _disease._' A horrifying look crept into his eyes and Kurt started desperately looking for a way out of the bathroom. Karofsky looked completely insane. 'You don't want to be a _virgin_ forever, do you? You want to make a good impression on Puck?'

Without warning, and without time for Kurt to react to his words, Karofsky had grabbed handfuls of his hair, and slammed his face against the hard tiles of the bathroom wall. Kurt felt one of his teeth pierce his lip, and something jutted into his temple. A few seconds later he felt a trickle of blood work its way down his face and into the collar of his shirt.

Although his head was ringing from the blow, Kurt had enough presence of mind left to realise that he had to get _out_ and get out _now. _Karofsky was clearly out of his mind – and would stop at virtually nothing.

He tried pushing back against his tormentor's hand, but the bigger boy was far too strong. Desperately he started squirming, but that only made Karofsky press him against the wall harder.

Dimly he heard Karofsky call Paul and Alex forward.

'Pass me the bat, will you, dude?' Paul clearly did so, and Karofsky leaned foward to whisper loudly in Kurt's ear. 'We're doing you a favour you know.' He retreated again and suddenly Kurt heard the words, 'Guys, pull his pants down.' Kurt froze, he felt ice flow through his veins. Surely not...

He heard shuffling behind him, and then Alex's voice, hesitant and reluctant.

'Dude... I didn't agree to this. I thought we were just going to... rough him up a bit.'

Then Paul chimed in, agreeing with Alex.

'Yeah... this is sick, Karofsky. We shouldn't be doing this. Let the little queer go.' There was a sharp pain as Karofsky clenched the hand that had a hold of Kurt's hair in anger, yanking on the roots. Kurt hissed through his teeth.

'You guys are staying here, and you're doing what I say! The only sick thing in this bathroom is this little homo I've got right here!' As if to reinforce what he was saying he slammed Kurt's head against the wall for a second time. Kurt screamed as his head collided with the tiles. Karofsky's mouth was at his ear again, but his vision was going blurry and he couldn't focus on what he was saying easily.

'After we've finished with you... we're going after Puck. When will you people learn that you're not tolerated here? People don't like it.' A few seconds later and Kurt felt the hand release his hair. Before he could gather his wits to run away, he felt the same hands grasp at his belt and tug sharply downwards.

Unluckily for him, he wasn't wearing his skinniest jeans today, and although the material burned his legs, it wasn't necessary for Karofsky to undo the buttons at the front. The jeans took his boxers down with them.

'You're sick, Karofsky! Don't do this – you won't get away with it!' Kurt was absolutely terrified, but he was also incredibly angry. He hated being this vulnerable, being too small and physically weak to stand up for himself against people who were stronger than him.

'Hummel's right, dude. We should go. Just leave him.' Alex sounded quite anxious and frightened now.

'Both of you _stay here_! We're in this together.' There was another pause and then, unbearably, Kurt felt the blunt end of the baseball bat probing at his entrance. Karofsky was keeping him against the wall with one hand pressed to the back of his neck, the other was controlling the bat.

Kurt screamed and started thrashing, trying to do _anything_ that would break Karofsky's hold.

**Puck's POV**

Puck was surprised, to say the least, to see Kurt pelt out of the practice room like that. He'd gotten the sense that Kurt wanted to talk to him, as he'd kept shooting him surreptitious glances all through the class. But he overheard Tina saying that Kurt's dad was picking him up, and he didn't like to be kept waiting.

For some reason he didn't feel like going straight home, so instead he sat in the practice room for a while, strumming his guitar. Finn and Matt stayed with him, making Puck laugh with their improvised dancing.

Suddenly there was a clatter and Mike skidded into the room. He'd left fairly soon after Kurt had, and Puck definitely wasn't expecting to see him back. He was about to make some joke about Mike's less than graceful entrance, but the words froze on his lips when he saw Mike's expression. His face was ashen, and his eyes were wide with horror.

'Mike?' Finn had gotten up, his eyes confused. Puck couldn't move.

'Is it Kurt?' that was all he managed to croak out.

'Honestly, Puck, I don't know what happened. I was in the corridor and I saw Kurt get hauled into the bathrooms by Karofsky, Paul and Alex. Paul had a baseball bat. I didn't go in after them, I thought it was best to come and get you.'

'Why would they go after him, though, we haven't even done anything!' Puck was on his feet, hastily flinging his guitar from his shoulder.

'Well... Matt and I were discussing ideas for your big coming out earlier in the changing rooms.... I'm so, so sorry Puck – we had no idea anyone was there! But Karofsky must have heard us.'

'You idiots!' Puck screamed as he ran full tilt out of the classroom, closely followed by Finn. Matt who had looked stunned by everything that had happened seemed to collect himself and he and Mike followed in Puck and Finn's wake.

The bathroom was almost on the other side of the school, and it took them a couple of minutes to run there.

Puck slowed briefly once they were outside, checked to see that Finn, Mike and Matt were all there, and reached for the handle. Just at that second he heard an earsplitting cry that sounded like it came from Kurt. He hesitated no longer, and flung the door open.

His first thought was utter horror. Karofsky had Kurt pinned against the wall, Kurt's designer jeans and boxers were around his ankles, and Karofsky had the bat and... there was no way Puck could have seen _this_ coming. Paul and Alex were standing near the toilet stalls, looking horrified and distinctly uncomfortable. When Puck came crashing in, their expressions were incredibly relieved.

Momentarily startled by the disturbance, Karofsky let go of Kurt. Finn and Matt saw their chance, and charged past Puck and right into Karofsky, bundling him against the back wall of the bathrooms.

Puck was tempted to go after them and have them hold Karofsky still while he beat the living shit out of him. But Kurt needed him, needed him badly.

The smaller boy had sunk to his knees, his legs were shaking so badly they were unable to hold him up any longer. In an instant Puck had crossed the bathroom floor and was knelt at Kurt's side. He took off his jacket and threw it over Kurt's lap, temporarily protecting his dignity.

Carefully he wound his arms around Kurt, and drew him onto his lap, cradling him against his chest, not caring about the blood that was now staining his shirt.

Kurt was sobbing, big heaving sobs that racked his entire chest. Slowly Puck traced small circles on his back, which was something his Mom had done to him when he'd had a nightmare and needed calming down, nuzzling his face into Kurt's hair, murmuring to him softly.

'Shhh, it's okay babe, it's okay. Shhh. We're here.' Once Kurt had quietened down a little, Puck raised his eyes to Karofsky. He was struggling, but Finn and Matt had him held firmly against the wall, and he clearly wasn't going anywhere. His eyes were wild with fury – but a little apprehension entered his glare as he met Puck's gaze.

Puck looked over briefly at Alex and Paul, who looked _very_ thankful at the new direction events had taken, and were now shuffling their feet anxiously. Mike was standing at the door, blocking their way out.

'I'll talk to you later, guys. Now get _out_.' Mike stood aside as Alex and Paul did as Puck said, needing no second bidding.

Keeping the jacket wrapped firmly around Kurt's waist, Puck slowly navigated his way to his feet, towing Kurt up with him.

'Keep that piece of shit right there, guys, I'm going to see if Kurt's okay and then we're going to have a little chat with him.'

Puck's tone was low and deadly, even Finn couldn't stop himself shivering slightly. With a muscled arm wound tight around Kurt's waist, keeping him upright, Puck drew him into a bathroom stall and sat him down on the toilet seat, kicking the door shut behind him.

'You okay, babe? Kurt? Answer me, please. Did they – did he, manage to...?' Puck's voice quavered slightly as he contemplated the possibilites. Dumbly Kurt shook his head from side to side. Puck sighed in relief. 'Come on, let's get you decent.' He took hold of Kurt's silky blue boxers and pulled them up to his knees. 'You're gonna need to stand up, come on.'

Kurt had enough presence of mind to fling his uninjured arm around Puck's neck and use that as a support to force himself to his feet.

Rather unfortunately, this now meant that Puck found himself on a direct eye-level with Kurt's crotch. Rejecting forcefully the desires that flooded through his mind as wholly inappropriate, Puck drew the boxers up over Kurt's hips, undid the button on the jeans and quickly did the same with them. The sooner Kurt's smooth, slim legs were covered up the better in his opinion.

He fumbled slightly getting the button back into place, but eventually it was sorted. He stood up, flung his jacket back on, and gently towed Kurt out of the bathroom stall.

'Just stay here okay? I'm gonna have a talk with Karofsky.'

'Noah... wait a minute. I – I want to...' Puck didn't have a clue what Kurt was doing, until the smaller boy had taken a few shaky steps foward and positioned himself right in front of Karofsky. He knew what he was doing, but couldn't believe it, when he saw Kurt draw his right fist back and throw a punch directly into Karofsky's face.

As far as punches go, it could have been better. Kurt obviously didn't have the strength to do much damage – but his technique had been good, and he hadn't folded his thumb into his fist like most people did. Someone had clearly taught him how to do it properly.

Karofsky winced as the blow connected with his nose, and then Kurt addressed him.

'You're _nothing_, Karofsky. I shouldn't even have bothered to punch you. I suggest you get yourself to a mental hospital, asap.' With that he staggered backwards slightly, and Puck caught him by the shoulders.

Puck kissed Kurt tenderly on the lips, ignoring Karofsky's snort of disgust and whispered into his ear,

'I'm so proud of you, babe. But now I gotta sort him out my way.' Kurt nodded slightly and backed off towards the door.

Puck strolled casually towards Karofsky, until they were almost nose to nose.

'What in _hell_ gave you right to treat Kurt like that, to treat _anyone_ like that? What are you, some kind of animal?'

Karofsky merely spat into Puck's face. Coolly, he wiped it off with the back of his hand. 'Question answered. Awesome. Let me break it down for you, Karofsky. I don't make a habit of hitting girls... but in your case...' He drew back his fist and let it land squarely in almost exactly the same place Kurt's had seconds ealier. This time he heard something crack. Excellent, he'd broken the jerk's nose. 'I call you a girl, Karofsky, because you have no balls. No-one with balls would ever get their kicks out of tormenting someone who physically couldn't fight back and was outnumbered three to one.'

'You didn't have a problem with it when we were tossing him in the dumpster, _dude_,' Karofsky spat.

'True. I didn't have balls then. But I do now. I realise now, that to be a man it takes something very different than bullying. It means standing up for who you love. And I love Kurt. And if you ever... _ever_ come near him again, even _look_ at him funny – I swear to God, Karofsky, I will not be responsible for my actions.' He gestured at Finn, Matt and Mike. 'These guys won't appreciate you hurting Kurt either, we've all got his back. I'm going to Principal Figgins first thing tomorrow morning and I'm telling him all about this. I'll bring in Matt, Mike, Finn, Alex and Paul – they'll all bear witness to what you tried to do, and what you've _done_. You'll be lucky to escape a criminal conviction. And I'd love to see how _you'd_ cope in prison with actual rapists.' It might have been his imagination, but he was sure Karofsky turned a shade paler. 'They might give you a taste of your own medicine.' With that he smirked, patted the bigger jock's cheek and turned around.

He said goodbye to the others just outside and led Kurt to a secluded bench just outside of the parking lot.

'I think I've got a tissue in here somewhere...' He sorted through the assorted mess in his bag until he found a rather crumpled, but clean, tissue. Carefully he wiped at the blood that was coating Kurt's face and neck. There was a lot of it, but as he discovered, the wound was fairly superficial – it looked like Kurt's head had hit the protruding blunt end of a nail or something. Already he could see a large bruise forming around it.

'You're gonna bruise there, babe, but you'll be able to cover it with that stuff you use... what is it? Concealer?'

Kurt nodded slowly, a tiny smile flickering on his face. Suddenly a look of absolute panic crossed his face.

'My dad! He'll be waiting!' Kurt made to rise off the bench, but Puck pulled him back down.

'Give me your cell.' Kurt frowned at him suspiciously. 'Come on, babe! Give me your cellphone.' Reluctantly Kurt located his mobile in his bag and handed it to Puck. Quickly Puck scrolled through his contacts until he found 'Dad Cell'

He hit the green phone button and held it to his ear. It rang once and then there was a very anxious sounding Mr Hummel in Puck's ear.

'Kurt? Kurt – where are you, I've been here for ages!'

'Hey, Mr Hummel, it's Noah Puckerman, I'm Kurt's friend from school.' There was a pause.

'Noah? You're the boy who found Kurt when he got... attacked, right?'

'Yes, sir, that's right. We've been paired together for a Glee assignment and thought we'd rehearse for a little longer. Kurt's really sorry, he forgot to phone you, but he needed to go the bathroom so I said I'd ring.'

'Oh. Well, that's fine I guess but... how's he going to get home?'

'I'll take him back, sir. We shouldn't be much longer.'

'Alright, then. Thanks for letting me know, Noah.'

'No problem, sir. Bye.' He hit end call and placed the phone back into Kurt's bag. Kurt was gazing at him wide-eyed.

'You're a smooth liar Noah Puckerman.' Puck shrugged his shoulders, and then drew Kurt gently into his side.

'You're staying here with me until you feel ready to go back home, okay? Anything you want to talk about, just let it out right here.' Puck could see Kurt's bottom lip had started to tremble slightly.

'I... I was so scared, Noah. And so ashamed. I mean... what Karofsky was going to do... Finn, Matt and Mike and _you_, you all saw that...' A tear slid out of his eye.

Puck looked him square in the face. 'That was _not_ your fault, Kurt. You have absolutely no reason to be ashamed. Even I'd have a hard time fighting Karofsky off on my own – and you were outnumbered. But the guys have our back now – you don't need to worry about Karofsky anymore.'

Kurt blinked. 'What are you saying Noah?'

'I'm saying I want us to be together – properly. I love you too much to let you go. Selfish of me, I know. I want us to hold hands in the corridor, share kisses before classes and at lunch. I want to go on dates and come out to the parents as a couple. All that stuff, you know? I adore you Kurt. I was trying to think of some amazing way to let you know, but unfortunately things kinda got out of my control. A declaration of love on a bench in a parking lot isn't very romantic, is it?' Anxiously he examined Kurt's expression. Kurt's bottom lip was wobbling again.

'Noah... this is the most romantic thing you could have done for me. I don't care about flowers and music and all that, all I want is you. And as long as I have you, I couldn't be any happier.' Tears were flowing down his cheeks again, but Puck was willing to bet they were happy tears. At least he _hoped _they were. He leaned in, and kissed his boyfriend full on the lips, tasting the slightly metallic taste of blood from the cut on Kurt's bottom lip.

He pulled back reluctantly, and then relaxed back, feeling Kurt nestle in under his shoulder. A tremendous feeling of satisfaction spread through him.

'Although you _could_ buy me flowers if you really wanted to.'

**Okay, longest chapter so far! I know the material was really sensitive, which is why the update took so long to come – I wanted to dedicate as much time as possible to it. I hope I did it justice. Probably only one more chapter to come. Review, please? I'm very nervous about this chapter! xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This was going to be the last chapter, but I realised that I wanted to make it into two so there should be one more update coming your way soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, there will be a complete list of thank-you's in the last chapter. To Abril0-0, I loved your suggestion, however I decided to choose something a little different, but thanks for the input! It was inspired...!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, neither the song nor the characters.**

**Warning: Dangerous levels of fluff. A few hints of homosexual action but nothing graphic.**

**Kurt's POV**

Puck had been so considerate. Kurt had stayed with him on the bench for well over an hour, just talking. Sometimes they'd just stayed silent, Kurt had wormed his way onto Puck's lap, and had cuddled into his chest. Puck had wound his fingers into Kurt's hair while his other hand had snaked around his waist, holding him close. Kurt had wished that he could stay there forever, feeling safe and protected against the world. Too soon, however, Puck had glanced at his watch and realised that they should really be getting back. The afternoon was turning into early evening and it was getting cold.

Once in Puck's truck, Kurt had swapped his blood-stained shirt for the spare he always carried with him in his bag, and had done his best to conceal the bruises and cut on his face with concealer. He didn't want to worry his dad more than he had to.

Puck had volunteered to go in with him, but Kurt had declined his offer. He felt like he needed some time alone, to listen to his music, relax on his bed and just chill out. The afternoon's events held little to no terror for him anymore. He knew that Puck would always be there to support him. The very fact that he'd come out to Finn, Mike and Matt, and had persuaded them to help him proved that. Kurt didn't think he'd ever felt more relief than he had when Puck had burst into the bathroom. He'd been convinced that Karofsky was going to go through with... with what he was going to do, and strong as he was mentally, he wasn't sure that he'd have been able to deal with the aftermath at all well.

He thought about how he should have been totally embarrassed to have been naked from the waist down in front of the guys, and though that was true for Finn, Matt and Mike, he realised he didn't care that Puck had been there too. In fact, he thought pensively as he sat at his vanity table later that evening, although he'd been in a certain amount of shock, there had been a part of him that had been very pleased to have had Puck kneeling at his feet, his face level with his crotch. It had reminded him of what other things Puck could do in that position.

Although he was still a virgin, Kurt was, after all, a teenage boy. And thinking about Puck's blazing eyes, the muscles that corded on his arm when he'd drawn his fist back to punch Karofsky, the feel of his thighs when Kurt had sat on them that very afternoon – all of this served to make Kurt a little hot under the collar. He got into his pyjamas and slid under his blankets. Puck had clearly demonstrated his alpha male, dominant quality that afternoon, and God help him, but Kurt found that incredibly sexy. Casting a cautious look at the door to his basement to make fully sure that it was closed, Kurt slid a hand under the waistband of his pyjama pants.

It didn't take long. Just picturing Puck's face, with its chiselled cheekbones and blistering hazel eyes, the rippling abs on his stomach and the hard muscle tone of his thighs and arms... all these factors contributed to Kurt letting loose with a barely muted shriek as he gasped, 'Noah, Noah, Noah' over and over again.

After he'd cleaned himself up, Kurt dozed against the pillows. He was going to go into school tomorrow. Puck had said he was going to arrange a meeting with Figgins for just after classes had finished. Paul and Alex would be there, as well as Finn, Mike, Matt and Kurt. Together, Puck said, they were going to present their evidence against Karofsky and make sure he was finished for good at McKinley High. With any luck he would go to some Youth Offender centre. Puck had no doubt that Paul and Alex would be willing to collaborate with them on this. It seemed that Karofsky had pushed the torture a little too far, even for them. They knew Puck's reputation, and Puck was certain that with a little persuasion, they could be made to see how ratting out Karofsky would be helpful for them.

And he was going to get his cast off at the weekend, finally. At last he would be able to join in at Glee Club when they practiced dance routines.

**Puck's POV**

Puck was waiting at the school doors for Kurt when he finally arrived. At eight-twenty he saw Kurt's Dad's car pull up, and Kurt crossed the parking lot towards the school. He looked a little pale, but that was only to be expected, Puck thought.

He caught sight of Puck, and half-ran up the steps towards him.

'Hey, babe. Was your Dad alright about the bruises?' Puck had been worried that Kurt's Dad would have given him a hard time interrogating him about them, but Kurt shook his head.

'No, it was alright. I just told him that Glee rehearsal got a bit out of hand and I ended up falling over a chair. Luckily the concealer covered up most of it. I thank God every day for make-up.'

Puck rolled his eyes, but walked with Kurt as they entered the school.

'So, I'm going to set up the meeting for half-three. You'll be there? I'm gonna let all the rest of the guys know.'

It might have been Puck's imagination, but he was sure that Kurt turned a slight shade paler. He knew it was going to be tough for Kurt to relive the incident in the bathroom, especially with two of the almost-participants sitting right in the same room, but it was going to have to be done. Neither of them should have to live with looking over their backs constantly, just because they liked each other. However, a determined expression had affixed itself to Kurt's delicate features, and he nodded.

'Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'Right, well, I'll see you at half-three then.' And with a wave of his hand, he disappeared into the crowd. He knew that Kurt would probably have been expecting at least a kiss goodbye, but he wanted to keep their relationship on the downlow until the next Glee practice. He'd taken note of what Finn had said, about letting the Glee Club know first, and thought that was probably a good idea. So he'd come up with a plan, a rather good plan if he was honest with himself, and he was sure Kurt would love it. Of course it involved singing – after all he would be doing it in Glee Club. They would expect nothing less.

**3:30p.m.**

Puck waited for Kurt outside Figgins' office. Finn, Mike and Matt were in there already, he'd managed to corner Paul and Alex in the locker rooms, and sure enough although understandably reluctant, they'd agreed to go and present their evidence against Karofsky. It was all coming together, Puck thought, a small smile on his lips. After a few minutes he saw Alex and Paul shuffling down the corridor, and the smile faded. With a curt nod he inclined his head at the office, and they walked past him to sit down. Within another minute he saw Kurt strutting towards him, head held high like always.

When the smaller boy reached him, he slipped an arm around his shoulders and walked with him into the office, sitting as close to him as possible in the chairs available. Figgins peered at the boys over his desk, his fingers steepled together, his eyes frowning.

'So, boys, what did you want to tell me?'

Taking a deep breath, and squeezing Kurt's hand, Puck began.

Twenty minutes later and it was all finished with. Figgins had listened to Puck's narrative, and had then turned to Kurt for confirmation, which Kurt had given in a quiet but determined tone. After establishing events, Figgins had turned his attention to Finn, Mike and Matt and asked them if they were willing to testify, to which they had all agreed. Paul and Alex were the last to come under the principal's fire. He accepted their story of how they had been against what Karofsky had been doing (which had been reluctantly backed up by Kurt) but had still assigned both of them detention for the rest of the month and had taken away their football privileges. Karofsky, he determined, was a matter for the police, and he would be ringing them first thing on Monday morning.

**Kurt's POV**

**Monday Morning**

Kurt had had a very relaxed weekend. Puck had insisted on accompanying him and his Dad to the hospital to get the cast removed. Before it had been taken off, Puck had drawn a gold pen from his pocket, and had written a new inscription to make up for the curt 'PUCK' that he'd inscribed earlier. Kurt had read the new message, and smiled warmly up at Puck in a way that had made the taller boy blush furiously.

Having the cast off his arm finally had felt weird. Kurt had flexed his arm experimentally, feeling nothing, no twinges of pain or even the slightest discomfort. His arm was weak after weeks of no use, and the doctors warned him to take it easy for at least another two weeks.

Throughout that weekend he had revelled in being able to do things with two hands again. He'd even run through what he remembered of the choreography from that week's Glee routine, and found to his delight that he knew virtually all of it.

However, there was one thing that was bothering him. Puck had made no mention of where they now stood with regard to the whole, 'letting the school know that they were dating' business.

And so it was that Kurt found himself nervously standing just inside the school entrance on Monday morning, anxiously awaiting Puck's arrival. He wanted to know if Puck had meant what he'd said in the bathroom, about wanting them to be a proper couple. Soon enough he saw the jock crossing the parking lot with Finn and Mike.

As Puck got in through the doors, Kurt tapped him on the shoulder.

'Noah? Can I speak to you for a moment?' Puck nodded at Finn and Mike to go on ahead, and followed Kurt to a secluded corner of the hallway.

'What's up, babe? Is the arm okay?'

'Yes, it's fine.' Kurt flicked his gaze up briefly to look at Puck, and then looked back down. 'I just wanted to talk to you about the... um... the things you said in the bathroom on Friday. About us being a proper couple.'

Puck rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder. 'Yeah about that, listen, babe, I've...'

Kurt could virtually hear the rejection, and he didn't think he could stand it. 'You haven't changed your mind? Goddamnit Noah, you can't do this to me! I thought you were serious... and here you are, backing out again...' He felt the treacherous tears pricking at his eyes, and just as they were about to start flowing he heard a very strange sound. Puck was laughing. No, more like chuckling. Furiously he glared up at the taller boy. Seeing his expression Puck reigned in the laughter and tried to school his expression into something more appropriate.

'I'm sorry, babe, I shouldn't have laughed... but you're such a little drama queen!' Kurt huffed, not knowing whether to be flattered or offended. 'If you'd let me finish my sentence, I was going to say that I haven't changed my mind at all, only that I'd like to wait until Thursday and Glee Club. I just think it would be a better idea to let the Glee Club know first. What d'you think?'

Kurt sniffled back a laugh. 'Oh God, I'm so sorry Noah. I just... I get paranoid sometimes, you know? I thought you were splitting up with me again. I mean, I still don't really understand why you're with me.'

'Why am I with you? God, have you even looked at yourself recently Kurt?' Just as the smaller boy opened his mouth to answer, Puck laughed. 'Stupid question. No, but I mean really? Do you know how gorgeous you are? Inside and out?'

Kurt flushed but muttered, 'my eyes are slightly wonky.'

'And beautiful. Listen, after Glee Club on Thursday, I want you to come over to mine. I want to introduce you to my Mom. As my boyfriend. Would that be okay?' Puck was slightly startled as he suddenly had an armful of Kurt, with the soprano's arms locked tightly around his neck.

'Thank you, Noah. That means a lot.'

'Sure. Now come on, sort yourself out. Figgins will probably want to see us both about the Karofsky business at some point today.'

Puck glanced around quickly, and then gave Kurt a little peck on the lips. 'See you later, babe.'

Kurt remained standing in the corner for a few minutes after Puck had left. He felt so happy he could burst. Puck hadn't changed his mind, they would come out to the Glee Club and afterwards he was going to meet Puck's mom. Then he could tell his Dad and soon the whole school would know... It was going to be hard keeping this from Mercedes, but Kurt always relished a challenge. She did know about pretty much everything that had gone on between them, apart from the incident in the bathroom, but Kurt didn't see that she had to know about that. And Puck seemed intent on keeping things quiet until Thursday.

Briefly combing his fingers through his hair and checking his reflection in the pocket mirror he always carried with him, Kurt strolled off down the corridors towards his first class. He honestly couldn't wait for Thursday.

His first class was with Mercedes. Gracefully he folded himself into his seat. Mercedes glanced at him.

'What's got you so happy white boy?'

Kurt wanted to tell her everything so badly he felt the words rising to his lips, but managed to swallow them down with a huge effort. 'Well, the cast is finally off. Hopefully my cleansing routine won't take me an hour and a half from now on. Why shouldn't I be happy?'

Mercedes frowned at him, examining his face for a while.

'You sure?'

Damn. Why did she always seem to have this intuition for whenever he wasn't telling her something? Still, he smiled casually at her.

'Of course I'm sure.'

She continued staring at him for a couple of seconds, then shrugged her shoulders and turned to face the front.

**Thursday Afternoon – Glee Club**

Kurt struggled not to run straight to the music room after his first class, and instead forced himself to walk normally with Mercedes, Tina and Artie. There was a tiny part of him that was convinced that Puck would bottle out at the last minute, and warned him not to get his hopes up. But he squashed that little voice down forcefully. Puck wouldn't let him down. Not this time.

The boy in question sauntered into the classroom last, his gaze connected with Kurt for a split second and he winked. Kurt felt the inevitable blush rise almost immediately. Any contact with Puck, whether it be verbal, silent or physical always caused the same reaction in him. A slight tingling down his arms and torso, which almost had him squirming in his seat. Puck flung himself down into a chair at the other end of the room, next to Finn. Kurt, still looking over at him, saw Finn lean across and whisper something in Puck's ear. Puck nodded at him, glanced at Kurt again briefly, and then turned his eyes to the door as Mr Schuester entered.

Kurt found it incredibly difficult to focus on the routine they were practising. Every nerve in his body was tensed, wondering when Puck would see fit to reveal to the Gleeks that they were going out.

_That's if he does at all, and he hasn't had second thoughts_.

Kurt resolutely ignored the little voice.

Towards the end of the class, when they'd finally put the finishing touches to the routine, Puck raised his hand in the air. Kurt felt his heart fly into his mouth. This was it. Puck was going to announce to everyone that they were a couple.

Mr Schuester seemed a little surprised to see Puck's hand in the air, but nodded his head towards him.

'Yes, Puck? Did you want to say something?'

'Actually, Mr Schue, I've kinda been working on something that I wanted to try out, if that's cool with you?'

Kurt was confused. He wasn't just going to come over and kiss him or something? He was actually going to sing? He noticed that many of the Gleeks seemed to share his bewilderment. Puck had never volunteered to do anything solo apart from the time he'd sung 'Sweet Caroline' to Rachel.

Mr Schuester shrugged and sat down in a spare chair at the side of the room. 'Of course, go ahead.'

Puck got up from his chair and moved to the front of the classroom so he was facing all of them.

'I'd like to dedicate this song to someone very special in my life. They know who they are.' He nodded to the band, who had clearly been prepped beforehand, as they launched into the opening bars with no hesitation.

'_Come stop your crying _

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry'_

Although he was still standing apart from them all that the front of the room, there could be no doubt as to who he was singing to. His eyes were locked on Kurt's face, and Kurt felt the emotion rising inside him.

'_For one so small_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry'_

Well, it was all very well him saying that, Kurt thought. He was having a really hard time holding the tears inside. Mercedes was staring at Puck and then Kurt alternately, her mouth wide open. The rest of the club seemed too shocked to do anything apart from stare.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always'_

As Puck approached the next verse he moved forward, and took Kurt's hand, dragging him up and wrapping his arms around him.

'_Why can't they understand _

_The way we feel?_

_They just don't trust_

_What they can't explain_

_I know we're different but_

_Deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all'_

Kurt didn't bother to hold the tears at bay any longer. They flowed freely down his cheeks as he felt Puck's strong arms holding him close. He no longer knew how any of the Gleeks were reacting, they had faded into nothing, it was just himself and Puck.

'_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know'_

Puck spun Kurt around in a slow circle before bringing him back in close against his chest.

'_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

'_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always'_

As the song drew to a close, Puck spun Kurt so that he was facing him, wrapped both arms tightly around his waist, leant down and kissed Kurt so passionately that he felt he might actually faint. His knees were shaking slightly and his entire body was aflame with the feelings that Puck's kisses were evoking.

They were only brought back to the world of reality when a storm of cheering and clapping broke into their consciousness as the rest of the Glee Club finally seemed to have caught up to what exactly had happened.

As they parted, Kurt cautiously peered around at the reactions. Mercedes and Tina were crying freely, the tears streaming down their cheeks. Brittany and Santana were staring at each other adoringly, Finn, Mike, Matt and Artie were whistling, Mr Schuester still appeared to be in shock. Quinn and Rachel seemed frozen in place.

Kurt squeaked as he was knocked out of Puck's arms and landed on the floor as Mercedes and Tina both flung themselves at him in a passionate hug. Puck had disappeared amid a lot of high-fiving and back-slapping from the guys. Mr Schuester had finally regained his senses and was clapping slowly. Eventually he stood up.

'Okay guys! GUYS! Come on, everyone back to their seats.'

Once a modicum of order had been restored, with Kurt perched on Puck's lap, the bigger boy having rescued him from Mercedes and Tina, Mr Schuester smiled warmly at Puck.

'Thank you, Puck, for that impassioned performance. But if we could get back to discussing Regionals, please?'

As the discussion moved onto the numbers they were planning on performing, Puck leaned down and kissed Kurt gently.

'I love you,' he murmured.

**So, that's it for the ending part one! Part two should be coming soon, whenever I get a chance to write it! I'd love to know what you think about a) the song choice (seemed perfect to me) and also the chapter as a whole. So review, please? Karofsky's comeuppance will be revealed next chapter so don't worry! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey all! So thank you so much for all the reviews etc. I'm really sorry for the catastrophic lateness of this chapter but I've been super busy with University work. Ugh. Anyway, it's finally finished and I was able to dedicate time to finish this chapter! Officially this is the last chapter, but if anyone wants me to write an epilogue I'd be more than happy to. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Pretty graphic m/m slash (this is why it's rated M people), don't like don't read... and also teenager's not obeying their parents – shock horror.**

**Disclaimer: I've tortured myself watching interviews with Chris Colfer and Mark Salling, but I have to come to terms with the fact they will never be mine. **

**Dedications:**

**First off to dedicated reviewers (as in who have reviewed more than once!) I love you all!**

**Draquete Ackles Felton**

**triniwriters**

**IceQueenRia**

**lil-miss-chocolate**

**GlamGirl255**

**m.**

**IchigoPudding**

**debraelq**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**

**numbuh34**

**captain-ally**

**Marina Nyah**

**Twisted Ingenue**

**GleeRulesSupreme**

**IcyEmo15**

**LadyArn**

**Char-chan**

**vital lies**

**Living in a fantasy**

**Harry Fado**

**CrayonsPink**

**bloodysword99**

**The Six Foot Tall Giant**

**VampireMangaYaoiFreak**

**Alice Itoko**

**Abril0-0**

**lynxpanther**

**Tantamiri**

**And all you others who are just as valued!**

**orangeade73**

**PurtFiend**

**Iabellie**

**aspiring-prole**

**cloudsdriftby**

**irishgirl01**

**NYSnowflake**

**caesaraugusta**

**ItotallyLoveHim**

**gleektastic9312**

**eideticMeMoRy22**

**TylerRohloff**

**TorchwoodGleek**

**Jolonna**

**asvaldson**

**sandyjustine**

**mausimoo**

**Scottishwriter**

**Elian**

**Bloodiemondei**

**bevoboy98**

**LonelyReflection**

**Kaylen Cooper**

**Homicide-Inside**

**poisonivy28**

**vampkiss**

**Brittana-Purt-Love**

**kurtluvxx**

**Addictedreader09**

**I-Love-Trunks1**

**Nixie De Angel**

**Firithnovwen**

**AndyAndBrianMeansLoveTBL**

**DeathsLullabye**

**Puck's POV**

That performance couldn't have gone any better, Puck reflected, as he drove home after Glee Club with Kurt in the front seat. It had felt so good just being able to hold Kurt in his arms in front of everyone, to love him how he deserved to be loved.

As if able to sense what he was thinking, Kurt reached over and rested his hand lightly on top of Puck's where it was holding the gearstick.

'Thank you for what you did,' Kurt murmured, his gaze facing out front. 'It was so romantic.'

Puck released his grip on the gearstick slightly to give Kurt's small fingers a squeeze.

'You're more than welcome, babe. I just thought that song was kinda perfect, you know?' Kurt nodded, his gaze still focussed on the road in front.

'It was. I never had you down for a Phil Collins fan though.' He turned his glance on Puck, and a small smile was quivering at the corner of his lips.

'Hey, you tell anyone this and I'll deny it I swear, but... I quite like the softer ballad songs. Makes a change from all the rap and hip hop.' Kurt raised an eyebrow.

'Don't worry Noah, your reputation is safe with me.'

Puck smirked and turned his attention back to the road. If he was honest with himself, he was very nervous about bringing Kurt back to meet his Mom. In hindsight, perhaps it would have been better if he'd alerted her to the fact that he was gay or bisexual or whatever beforehand, but he'd been so concentrated on thinking of ways to woo Kurt it had completely skipped his mind. His Mom seemed easygoing and everything, but he knew how much she wanted little Jewish grandchildren, and that didn't seem likely anymore. It was why he'd obsessed so much over the thing with Rachel, and why it had taken him so long to pluck up the courage to make things official with Kurt.

**Five Minutes Later**

Puck slid his key into the lock and opened the front door, calling out as he did so,

'Hey Mom? I'm home!' Kurt timidly stepped through over the threshold and stood anxiously just inside the door. Sensing his anxiety Puck squeezed his shoulder and then started moving down the hallway as he heard his Mom's answering shout.

'I'm in the kitchen, honey! Are you and your friend hungry?' Although he'd never gotten around to mentioning that Kurt was his boyfriend, Puck had at least warned her that he'd be bringing someone home for dinner, otherwise she would have bawled him out about how she didn't have anything in.

Puck glanced at Kurt, who shrugged.

'We could eat,' he called back, taking Kurt's coat and hanging it up carefully on the bannister. Kurt subtly adjusted it so it wouldn't crease, earning himself a roll of the eyes from Puck.

'Noah!' Puck turned, a huge grin on his face as his little sister Sarah came bounding down the stairs. She'd turned nine a couple of weeks previously and it scared Puck how quickly she was growing up. Right now though she reached the last few steps and launched herself into Puck's welcoming arms.

'Hey sweetie. How was your day?'

'It was good. I had pasta for lunch and Ella Wilkes lent me her favourite hairband, look!' She proudly swung her ponytail to show her brother the fluffy pink band.

'Very nice Sarah. What d'you think, Kurt?'

Kurt appraised her carefully before pronouncing his judgement in a very solemn voice. 'It matches your outfit perfectly... which, I might add, is completely inspired.' Sarah flushed pink and beamed with pleasure.

'Maybe you could come up to my room later, and I can show you some of my favourite dresses?' Puck had to stop his eyes widening in surprise. Sarah was usually very shy with anyone new about the house, but it seemed she'd fallen under Kurt's spell in less than a minute. Kurt smiled broadly back.

'There is nothing I'd like better. I can tell you have excellent taste.'

'Noah never notices what I wear. I like you Kurt.' And with that announcement she dashed back upstairs.

'Well, you're a hit, babe,' Puck whispered, slipping his arm briefly around Kurt's shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple.

'It's always a pleasure to talk fashion. And she really does have a remarkable eye, considering how young she is.'

'Noah? Are you coming in to eat? Sarah's already had hers.'

Puck swallowed and towed Kurt into the kitchen.

**XXX**

Puck's Mom, Esther Puckerman, was standing at the table placing glasses down on the tablecloth.

Puck crossed their small kitchen-cum-diningroom and pecked her on the cheek.

'Hey, Mom. This is Kurt.' He felt that they should have had something to eat at least before dropping the bombshell on her. Esther Puckerman smiled broadly at Kurt standing in the doorway and beckoned him in.

'Come on in, Kurt. It's nice to meet you. Noah talks about you such a lot.'

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Puck, but took a seat at the table.

Puck joined him and his Mom poured water into their glasses from a large jug, and then turned her attention to getting the fish pie out of the oven.

'You're not a vegetarian or anything are you, Kurt? It would be typical of Noah to forget to mention it.'

'No, not at all Mrs Puckerman. It smells delicious.'

'Please, call me Esther.'

They chatted lightly over dinner about trivial things that had happened during their day. Kurt had Esther in stitches over an anecdote about when his father had forced him to go for a camping trip and had thrown a fit over the five suitcases that a twelve-year-old Kurt had wanted to take with him.

'... they didn't even have a hairdryer on the campsite! And the showers were too horrible to even contemplate.' Kurt gave a minute shudder as he thought back to that cold and muddy field where he'd been forced to spend four days without the comfort of any of his modern appliances.

The fish pie was delicious and soon all the plates were cleared. Esther brought out ice-cream for dessert, and though Puck was sure he could see Kurt shiver slightly in contemplation of all the calories he didn't say a word and ate it all.

Puck had come to the decision that it was probably best to tell his Mom about his and Kurt's relationship when Kurt was out of the room. With this in mind, once they'd finished dinner and all the dishes were stacked on the washing board, he suggested that Kurt go up and see Sarah's dresses before she physically dragged him up to her room.

Puck could see that Kurt knew why he was suggesting this, as his shoulders tensed and there was a nervous smile on his face, but he agreed easily and sauntered out of the kitchen. A few seconds later and Puck heard him making his way upstairs, and Sarah's squeal of delight.

His mom sat down at the table, eyeing her only son.

'You know something, Noah? I was a little surprised when I saw Kurt. He seems so... _different_ from all your other friends.'

Puck grinned wryly. 'Yeah, he is.' A deep breath and he was ready to talk. 'Actually, mom, I did want to talk to you about something serious.' His mother didn't say anything, just inclined her head and took a sip of her water. 'I got to be friends with Kurt a couple of months back and... well, I really don't know how to say this but... Kurt's not just my friend, Mom. He's my boyfriend.'

There was no response from his mother. She sat there, cradling her glass, staring at him. After a few seconds, Puck started to get uncomfortable.

'Mom? How do you...?'

'Just give me a minute, Noah, would you?' There was something strained in her tone and she got up from the table and went to stare out of the window whilst absent-mindedly washing the glass in the sink. Puck sank his head into his hands. He was so stupid! Why had he brought Kurt round here when he told her? Why on earth had he thought that was a good idea? Now Kurt would be anxious and worrying upstairs about the reaction, and his poor mother had barely any time to adjust properly, knowing that her son's boyfriend was upstairs right at that moment. He'd ruined everything. What if his mother never accepted him for being gay, or at least bisexual? Damnit, he knew how important their religion was to her. It wasn't such a big deal for him, but his mother was Jewish right to her core. He knew she loved him, but this might prove to be something even a mother's love would struggle to overcome. He sank his head even lower onto the table. What a mess.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Noah? I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a minute. Would you call your... would you call Kurt, down? We just need to have a little chat, okay?' Her voice was gentle, and Puck allowed himself to hope just a little that things would be alright.

He heard her make her way upstairs, and as the bathroom door closed, Kurt's worried face peered over the bannister. Puck smiled up at him, reassuringly.

'Kurt? Can you come downstairs?'

Puck drew him into the kitchen, and they sat down next to each other, their backs turned to the door. Puck slipped an arm around Kurt's waist and leant his head on the smaller boy's shoulder.

'How did she take it? Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Puck mumbled into Kurt's sweater. 'Not sure how she's taken it. She seems to be handling it okay.' Without a word, Kurt wound his arms around Puck's shoulders and held him like that, resting his own head against Puck's.

**Esther Puckerman's POV**

That was how Esther Puckerman found them when she came down from the bathroom. They hadn't heard her come down, that was obvious, and she paused at the doorway, just watching. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and Kurt must have muttered something in Noah's ear that was funny, because her son let out an unwilling but full laugh and clutched Kurt tighter.

Esther held onto the frame of the door to compose herself. _Just look at them_ she told herself. _So what if there aren't going to be any grandchildren from Noah? _It was a very long time since she'd heard Noah laugh properly like that. Usually he was so surly and withdrawn. In fact, it was only in the past couple of months that she'd spotted a difference. A few days ago she'd heard him singing in the shower for goodness sake! She had to concede that Kurt was clearly good for Noah, and they looked so comfortable and happy in each other's company. Her mind, already pretty much made up, was resolved.

Unwilling to break the moment, but knowing she had to, she coughed lightly.

**Puck's POV**

Puck heard his mother's cough, hurriedly untangled his arms from around Kurt, and sat back in his chair. He saw that Kurt's expression probably mirrored his own, a mixture of hope and fear.

Puck watched as his Mom took a seat at the other end of the table. She didn't look angry, or disgusted, or furious... just a little confused.

'So, I'm not entirely sure what to say.' Puck opened his mouth, but Esther held up a hand to hold him off. 'It's been a shock, and no offence to you Kurt,' she added, turning to the smaller boy with a slightly apologetic expression, 'but it's going to take me a little while to wrap my head around the idea. Noah, you've never showed any sort of _inclination_ that way before. And it can be no surprise to you to know that I've always wanted you to find a nice Jewish girl to settle down with and have children. I don't suppose _you're_ Jewish, are you, Kurt?' she asked, her voice lit with sudden hope.

Kurt swallowed hard and stared at the table as he answered, 'No, I'm not I'm afraid ma'am.'

Esther nodded to herself. 'No, I didn't think so. But having said all that, there is just one thing I want to know, particularly from you Noah. Are you serious about this? This isn't just another phase?'

Puck reached across and clasped Kurt's hand.

'Mom, this was as much a surprise to me as it is to you. But the truth is, Kurt makes me feel worthwhile and we... we really love each other. I'm still not entirely sure what my sexuality is, at the moment Kurt's the only guy I have feelings for and I guess I still find women vaguely attractive so I'd say I'm probably bisexual. I know how much you've always wanted Jewish grandchildren, and I'm sorry that I can't give them to you because now I fully intend to stay with Kurt for the rest of my life. But you still have Sarah.'

Puck noticed that his mother's eyes were looking suspiciously watery and his own throat was feeling a little thick as well. Kurt was still looking determinedly at the table.

Esther Puckerman turned her attention to him, smiling warmly. 'And Kurt, are you bisexual or...?'

Kurt lifted his head. 'I've known I was gay ever since I can remember ma'am.'

'Please, call me Esther. Well, it sounds like you two are really serious about each other, and I've noticed how much happier you've been recently, Noah. At the end of the day, you're my son and I love you more than I can say. Your happiness is the most important thing to me – and if Kurt makes you happy then you have my full blessing.'

Kurt smiled so widely it seemed in danger of splitting his face. Puck seemed a little slower on the uptake, sitting almost in shock for a few seconds until a disbelieving grin spread over his features.

'So, you're okay with it Mom?'

'Honey, whatever makes you happy makes me happy. And I can tell by Kurt's impeccable outfit that he doesn't mind talking about clothes and shopping, which is what I was looking forward to doing with any girlfriend that you might have brought home.'

She looked at Kurt for confirmation and he nodded enthusiastically. 'Fashion and makeovers are two of my favourite topics of conversation,' he almost yelped.

Puck rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically which made both Kurt and his Mom giggle.

**An hour later**

Puck was driving Kurt home, thinking about how well the long dreaded announcement had actually gone. After they'd cleared all the dinner dishes away he had sat in their living room with Kurt, his Mom and Sarah, idly watching television and chatting. Kurt had found a stack of his Mom's gossip magazines and he and Esther had spent an enjoyable hour poring over the pictures of celebrities, debating the pros and cons of various outfits, most of which was complete gibberish to Puck.

He felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off him, now that he didn't have to worry about how his mother would react anymore he felt almost like he could take on the world.

They pulled up in front of Kurt's house and Puck was ready to give Kurt a goodbye kiss and drive back home when Kurt laid a hand on top of his.

'Would you... just come in with me for a minute? I want you to meet my Dad.'

Puck swallowed. 'What, you mean like... officially?'

Kurt nodded. 'Yeah. I mean, at least he already knows I'm gay, right?'

'Yeah, but babe, your Dad... I mean, he's, he's... well, he's scary. No offence. Does he have a gun?'

Kurt grinned. 'Yes, but he doesn't use it.' He'd obviously caught sight of Puck's face because he squeezed his hand reassuringly. 'Don't worry about it. I can handle my Dad.'

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt had to try very hard to stop himself laughing at the terrified look on Puck's face. It was a look he reckoned very few people had ever seen the most popular jock at McKinley High wear.

In truth, he was feeling a little anxious about how his Dad would react to the news that he had a boyfriend – and not just any boyfriend, but a boyfriend who his Dad probably knew used to be part of the crowd who bullied him everyday. However, there was no point in telling Puck any of this, as he looked scared enough already.

They walked up the path to the front door, Puck dragging his heels slightly, and looking like he was ready to bolt at any moment.

Kurt slid his key into the lock and opened the door. 'Take my hand,' he muttered. Puck glanced around at him.

'What?'

'Take my hand!'

'What, now?'

'Yes now,' Kurt hissed. 'We need to present a united front.'

'Don't you think we should do this some other time?' Puck whispered agitatedly, but quickly fell silent when he saw Kurt's Dad wander into the hallway from the kitchen.

Kurt saw his Dad do a slight double-take as he took in the sight before him, his son holding hands with a hulking jock in a McKinley High football jacket. A myriad of expressions crossed his face, culminating in a slight curiosity mixed with apprehension.

'Kurt?'

'Yes, Dad?' Kurt was trying for calm, but he was sure that his voice shook just the tiniest bit. He could sense that this was like the calm before the storm.

'Do you... do you mind telling me what's going on? Who's your friend?'

Kurt felt Puck's hand tighten in his. 'This is Noah Puckerman, Dad. He's my boyfriend.'

His Dad nodded to himself slightly. 'Your boyfriend? When did this happen?' Suddenly understanding and recognition filtered onto his face. 'Hang on a minute, isn't this the kid who brought you to the hospital?'

'Yes, that's right. We got to be friends, and then...' Kurt trailed off. His Dad's eyes narrowed, and he scratched at his head as he stared at Puck.

'I remember you. You were going to stay with him damn near all night.'

'Yes, sir.' Puck's voice was slightly shaky, but as Kurt glanced at him, he could see that he'd relaxed slightly.

'Hmm.' He paused for a second and Kurt tensed slightly, but then he stepped forward and extended a hand to Puck. 'I guess I owe you thanks. Can't remember if I ever did thank you that day. You sure about this though, Noah? Because if you do one thing to hurt my boy...' He didn't need to finish the sentence.

Puck stepped forward as well and shook Kurt's Dad's hand. 'Sir, I swear I will never hurt Kurt. He's one of the most important people in my life right now, and I assure you my intentions are strictly honourable.'

Kurt giggled as soon as the sentence left Puck's lips. 'Okay, if you guys are finished talking like you're in a 1920s movie, shall we go into the kitchen and get a drink? Dad, Noah and I are going to chill in my basement for a bit, is that cool?'

His Dad frowned at him and then replied, 'Well, I'm going out for a bit. A couple of the guys I go fishing with are having a coupla drinks at the bar. I guess you can stay Noah, but no funny business. Understood?'

'Understood, sir.'

**Half an Hour Later**

'So, that went a lot better than expected, right?' Kurt was lying on his bed, idly flicking through a magazine, while Puck was exploring his basement. Of course, he'd already been in there quite a few times while they were rehearsing their number, but now he was sitting at Kurt's vanity table and chuckling over the sheer number of lotions and potions that Kurt had arrayed on the surface.

'Yeah, it did. I must say, though babe, when he first came into the hallway I thought he might actually kill me.'

'No, he was just a little suspicious.' Kurt beckoned with his finger and patted the space on the bed next to him. 'You coming over here anytime soon?'

A wicked grin crossed Puck's face, before he looked a little hesitant.

'Babe, you sure? Your Dad did say no funny stuff...'

Kurt waved an elegant hand dismissively. 'He's under strict orders not to come down here unless absolutely necessary, and he's to knock three times and wait for an answer. Plus, I'm sure I can rely upon you not to take advantage of me seeing as your intentions are strictly honourable.'

Puck let out a noise that was partway between a laugh and a growl and crossed the space to the bed in seconds, flinging himself on top of Kurt. Pushing himself up on one elbow, Kurt brought his lips up to meet Puck's.

Groaning, Puck clasped Kurt's hips and rolled over, so that he was lying on his back and Kurt was lying on top of him.

'Yeah... that stuff about being honourable may not have been... entirely truthful.' Kurt smiled as he broke away from Puck and traced a finger down his jawbone. He could feel the bigger boy shiver at the contact, and without thinking he trailed his hand down until he found the buttons on Puck's shirt.

Kurt could see Puck's eyes fastened on his, darkened and hooded slightly with desire. That was all the encouragement he needed. Slowly he unbuttoned the top, bit by bit, until it was finally completely loose and he was able to slip it off Puck's broad shoulders.

**Puck's POV**

Puck had to really steel himself not to tear Kurt's clothes off then and there. Instead he shuddered, and waited as he felt Kurt's slender fingers unbutton his shirt and slip it off. If he was completely honest with himself, he was nervous. He knew he loved Kurt without a shadow of a doubt – but he'd never been with another guy before and it scared him a little. But Kurt was looking up at him with such love and devotion that he felt the butterflies in his stomach ease slightly.

Gently he removed Kurt's shirt too, and traced his hands up and down the sides of his boyfriend's body – before lowering his mouth to Kurt's nipples and sucking on them gently.

He felt Kurt's body spasm beneath him, heard the soft groan that emerged from Kurt's full lips. This was a completely new experience for him. He'd never felt the same adoration as he felt now for the boy beneath him. He'd liked Quinn, but he couldn't kid himself that he'd felt the same feelings for her as he did for Kurt.

They rolled around on Kurt's double bed for a while, kissing and touching and licking – exploring each other. Kurt's groans were growing in pitch and becoming more frequent, and every time he made _that_ noise, a trail of fire burned its way through Puck, ending straight in his groin.

Taking a chance, he slowly thrust his hips into Kurt's crotch and was rewarded by a half gasp, half scream.

'Oh God.'

'You okay, babe?' Puck smirked at Kurt and thrust his hips slightly harder at the same place, watching as Kurt's lips parted.

'Again, Noah, please!'

'There's something you might like better, I think. D'you trust me?'

He saw Kurt stare up at him with those disarming, huge blue eyes, and heard the low murmur in the assent.

Very carefully he undid the button on Kurt's jeans, and pulled the zipper down. He didn't look at his boyfriend, instead he concentrated on gradually easing the tight trousers down Kurt's legs. He managed to take them off completely and folded them, hanging them on the chair next to the bed – earning himself a muttered 'thanks' from Kurt. He then turned his attention to the black silk boxers which Kurt was wearing. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this. The only penis he had ever been familiar with was his own, and he'd never imagined that he would be in this position. But all he had to do was look up at Kurt, and his doubts were obliterated. Quickly he shed himself of all his clothes, so that he could concentrate on Kurt.

He drew the boxers down, and was confronted with Kurt's rather large erection springing up at him. Kurt whimpered, and that sound was enough to cause Puck to lower his mouth onto his boyfriend's member.

Strangely, it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd thought. It was an unfamiliar sensation, true, and once he'd gotten into it he had his first taste of pre-cum. Slightly tangy and bitter – but not actually unpleasant. And the fact that it was _Kurt_, well... he could forgive _anything_. The moans and whimpers he was eliciting from Kurt was enough for him to actively enjoy what he was doing. He thought of it as sucking on a lollipop – and Kurt's pleasure was his pleasure. After all, Kurt's noises were having a _very_ pleasant effect on his cock.

As he increased his tempo and started sucking harder, he felt Kurt start to writhe beneath him.

'Please, Noah, I'm so close, so close... please... I need you. I want you...'

Now, Puck was no expert at how things worked with men, but with the women he'd been with – this usually meant they wanted full intercourse.

He withdrew his mouth and faced Kurt, whose face was flushed and his eyes were downcast.

'Kurt... are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with...'

Kurt's eyes flashed at him, and Puck recognised the sure signs of a hissy fit coming on.

'I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't sure... God, Noah. Please, I need this!'

Puck raised his hands.

'Okay!' He lowered his mouth to Kurt's and kissed him tenderly and deeply. 'I love you, Kurt Hummel.'

'I love you too. Now hurry up and fuck me.' Reaching over into the drawer he missed Puck's shocked expression at the swear word. _That_ was really hot. Hearing innocent, prissy Kurt Hummel swear had sent another shock of blood straight to his erection.

Kurt had handed him the lube. He popped it open and spread it around Kurt's puckered entrance, before slathering his fingers with it. Carefully he slid one digit inside Kurt.

He saw the blue eyes widen, the mouth gasp.

'Are you okay, babe?' Puck was worried, there was a certain _look_ in Kurt's eyes.

'I'm sorry... I just remembered the... the time with Karofsky...'

Instantly Puck's blood began to boil at the remembrance of what that animal had tried to do to his beloved Kurt. He took his finger out and wrapped both his arms around Kurt's slender body – giving him as much physical comfort as he could.

'You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. But Kurt, I would never hurt you... you mean more to me than my life. Honestly.' Taking a chance he slid a finger inside Kurt once again, all the while whispering loving words into his ear. It worked. Kurt relaxed against Puck, reacting to the feel of having one of Puck's arms wrapped safely around him, holding him close.

Puck prepared Kurt to the best of his knowledge and ability. Then he coated himself in lubricant, and after asking Kurt one more time if he was _absolutely_ sure, he pushed a little way inside. He knew enough to pause – and allow Kurt time to adjust to his size. He wasn't being boastful, but he _was_ large.

Once Kurt had adapted to him, Puck rocked himself further and further, until he was fully sheathed. A rhythm started, with Kurt bucking and moaning and Puck grunting and tugging on the brunette strands of hair at the back of Kurt's head.

Puck thrust and thrust – and eventually hit _that_ spot, the one that every guy had but rarely experienced unless they were gay, what was it called? Oh yeah, the prostate. He must have hit that, because Kurt screamed below him and dug his nails into Puck's back.

Puck felt immensely proud of himself, and also happy because he'd been able to give Kurt that pleasure, and that pleased him more than anything. Plus, watching Kurt unravel and give himself up to him was the hottest thing he'd seen in a _very _long time.

Concentrating hard, Puck hit Kurt's prostate again and again, reducing the smaller boy to a writhing mass beneath him.

'Oh God, Noah! Oh fuck, yes, YES!'

Puck sank his head and kissed Kurt ferociously, whilst reaching between them with his hand and stroking Kurt's cock in time with his thrusts, which were dramatically less organised and regulated.

'Ohhh God, Noah, I'm going to... I'm going to...'

Kurt suddenly released with a scream, and Puck felt his walls clenching and spasming around his cock. He held on for about a minute – and then the sensation became too much. Screaming Kurt's name he came into his boyfriend, over and over.

**Kurt's POV**

That had to be _the_ most intense experience he'd ever had in his life. When he was on his own at night he'd tentatively slid a finger into himself – but never anything more than that. When his orgasm had taken him with Puck – he'd thought he was close to passing out. That was how intense it was.

Puck's head sank onto his chest, and he cradled it, stroking the soft strands of hair on the mohawk fondly.

Gradually their breathing returned to normal and Puck pulled out of Kurt slowly.

Kurt was so happy he could barely breathe. He'd lost his virginity – and he'd lost it to a guy who he was deeply in love with. From the sounds of things, it rarely happened that way. Puck was cuddling into him and he rested his head on the broad chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Kurt remembered that his Dad would be back soon and they'd better at least get dressed.

'I'm going for a shower,' Kurt announced, swinging his legs off the bed, and wincing at the slight pain his backside. He looked back at his boyfriend still lying sated on the bed. 'Want to join me?'

**XXX**

Puck stayed for dinner that evening. Once they'd finished their shower, (which took rather a long time), they listened to music, chilled and made out a little in Kurt's basement until his Dad came home.

Kurt had made soup with fresh toasted bread and vegetables for dinner, and after that Puck had taken his leave – with the excuse that he needed his sleep as he had a big football game tomorrow.

That was true, Kurt had heard nothing else recently apart from the huge game coming up. It was very important for some reason and the entire school was excited about it.

So it was that on Friday morning Kurt spent longer on his make-up and cleansing routine than he usually did. He wanted to look good for the big day.

**Puck's POV**

He hoped his plan was unknown to Kurt. All he'd done was take Mercedes aside and beg her to make sure that Kurt attended that night's football game. She'd promised not to tell him, and he hadn't mentioned it at all.

Puck saw him at lunch-time in the hallways making his way to the cafeteria and saw that he looked more gorgeous than ever – with a red scarf wrapped around his neck, tartan black and red trousers and a black silky top with puffed sleeves.

He really hoped the team would win that afternoon. If they didn't – his plan might backfire slightly. He could tell that Kurt was slightly confused as to what status they had in the school at the moment. The Glee Club all knew, but that wasn't anywhere near the same as the entire school. Puck hoped to set the record straight at the football game.

**At the end of the football game**

They'd won! They won! Puck literally couldn't believe it. Things had looked bad for a while, until they'd suddenly found a second wind and scored.

Right now he was leaping around with the rest of the team in the centre of the field – and then he suddenly remembered his plan.

Abruptly breaking away from the group he moved towards the stands – towards where he could see Kurt sitting in the third row from the front, next to Mercedes.

Breaking into a run he bolted up the steps, reached across to grab Kurt's hand, and dragged him out onto the field.

'Noah! What on earth...?' Kurt was clearly slightly confused and puzzled, but his eyes were shining.

Puck was aware of all his teammates watching him with confusion – apart from Finn, Mike and Matt who had a knowing glint in their eyes. He was also aware that the gaze of almost the entire school was on them. That was what he had wanted.

In front of everyone he pressed his lips to Kurt's and claimed him in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and bending him over slightly. He didn't say anything afterwards – but he knew he didn't have to. People could either take him or leave him for all he cared.

**That night at Kurt's House**

Kurt was sitting at his vanity table, carefully combing his hair. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. Puck lay back against the pillows on the double bed, just watching his boyfriend. Eventually the silence got too much for him.

'So... what I did at the football game, are you okay with it, Kurt?'

He saw his boyfriend turn around, blue eyes shining.

'Am I okay with it? Noah, that must have been one of the bravest things you've ever done – and it was all for me. How could I not be okay with it? Now we don't have to hide at all...' his gaze darkened slightly. 'I'm just wondering if you know what that entails. All the bullying, the dumpster dives and the slushies. I'm just wondering if you can take it.'

Puck climbed off the bed. 'Hey. I'm Puck, alright! I can deal with anything, dude. Have you seen these guns?' He was joking and Kurt grinned.

'Oh, yes. Those guns are some of your best assets!'

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt eyed Puck with love, but with some confusion. It was time he asked the question which had been bothering him for some time.

'Noah?'

The taller boy took him in his arms and kissed his forehead. 'Yeah?'

'When, and why, did you start liking me?'

He saw a number of emotions cross Puck's face – until a blush settled across Puck's cheeks.

'Well... don't laugh at me, but, you remember that day when I found your Single Ladies DVD under the dumpster? I gave it back to you...'

Kurt nodded. 'I remember.'

'Well, I watched it the night before I gave it back to you. I thought it might have been a compilation CD or something. But when I saw what it was... I watched it about fifty times, Kurt. I couldn't get you out of my head. That was when it started... for me.'

Kurt felt like laughing out loud at the embarrassed expression Puck's face. Suddenly a wicked thought crossed his mind, and he danced across to his dresser, casually removing a few items, carefully keeping them hidden from Puck.

'What are you doing?' Puck sounded both plaintive and questioning, but Kurt resolutely opened the door to his bathroom.

'Just getting into something more comfortable, don't worry, I'll be out soon.'

**A few minutes later**

Kurt smirked to himself in the mirror. He was wearing the exact same outfit he had worn for the Single Ladies video, and he hoped that Puck woud like it.

Slightly nervously he flicked the lock and exited the bathroom.

'Thought you might like this, Noah,' he murmured, posing by the bathroom door, hand on his hip and pulling at his lower lip.

**Puck's POV**

Puck thought he had died and gone to heaven. Suddenly Kurt had flicked his iPod to life and was doing the routine to 'Single Ladies', exactly as he had on the DVD. Only now, it was a private performance especially for Puck.

Puck laid back and put his arms behind his head. He hadn't been looking for love – but love had virtually fallen into his lap.

**XXX**

And the next week the entire school managed to find out that David Karofsky had been sent to a Young Offender's Institute for Grievous Personal Harm. Jacob reported in the East High McKinley Newspaper that he cried following his arrest.

Puck had no problems with the rest of the jocks following Karofsky's arrest. It seemed like he was Captain of Cool now – and Kurt, as his boyfriend, wasn't to be touched. Indeed – he was to be treated like a Princess. As it was always supposed to be.

**Right, so that's the official end. There might be an epiloge if there's call for it! Sorry it took so long to update! xxxxxxx**


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Okay, so I got a number of reviews saying an Epilogue was wanted. For those of you who think the story is better left as it is, feel free to ignore! This is only going to be a short little finish, and I'm so sorry it's late!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me, none of it.**

**Kurt's POV**

'Kurt! Come on, you're going to be late!'

In his basement bedroom, Kurt Hummel smoothed the last little bit of foundation over his jawbone. He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, even though no-one was there to see him. This was the fourth time his Dad had called down to him in the last ten minutes. Puck had apparently arrived about fifteen minutes ago and both of them were waiting upstairs in the kitchen for him to make his entrance.

Well, he was ready now. These things couldn't be rushed, and for his prom he had to make sure he looked his absolute best. Carefully he patted a stray hair into place and sprayed his wrists with the perfume that Puck had got him as a surprise present.

He thought he'd go slightly traditional with the tux, which he knew would be a surprise to most of the students. It was black with a white shirt and black skinny tie – however he'd wrapped a length of sparkly silver material around his waist and there was a matching slimmer band around his head – looking sort of like an oriental headdress.

He knew he looked good, and he hoped Puck thought so too. Contemplating the idea of Puck in a tux had had him snickering slightly for the past few weeks.

'I'm coming!' With a last look around his room to check he hadn't forgotten anything, he dashed up the stairs and into the kitchen.

**Puck's POV**

Kurt's Dad was definitely getting irritated, Puck thought idly, sipping at his glass of water. He'd been prepared for maybe a half hour wait and thus wasn't as annoyed as Burt. The conversation between them was easy however, Burt had gotten used to having Puck around the house and many times both Puck and Kurt had helped out at the garage – Puck doing the heavy lifting that Kurt couldn't (and wouldn't) do.

Now Puck sat, absently chatting about the football scores with Burt, until Kurt decided to make an appearance. Suddenly they heard a shouted:

'I'm coming!' and then there was a clatter and the door to the basement was opened.

Puck was sure his mouth might have actually dropped open. His first thought was that Kurt was dressed in a surprisingly demure and traditional fashion. He'd wondered slightly about his boyfriend's request for him to wear a silver tie, but had dutifully obliged. Now it all made sense as he took in Kurt's very sparkly silver accessories. He looked gorgeous, very slender and sexy.

'What time d'you call this?' Burt huffed.

'I need _time_ to look this perfect, Dad.'

'And you do,' Puck said, getting up off the chair and wrapping Kurt in his arms, planting a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. 'Come on, Princess. We don't want to be later than we already are.'

'Bye Dad!' Kurt called as he was towed towards the door.

'Have a good time! Have him back by twelve o'clock sharp, Noah!'

'Will do, sir.'

**Kurt's POV**

It had been a really great night, actually. He'd gotten no less than thirty-five compliments on his outfit, all of which had been a tremendous boost to his ego.

The best thing had been Puck paying attention to him all night. No sooner had he finished his drink – then Puck had been there, carrying another glass. Kurt had perched on his lap for almost the whole night (there had been a distinct lack of chairs) – and they'd had almost every dance together.

There was something worrying him though. He'd sent off an application to the Tisch School of the Arts, and he hoped to get accepted. On his audition form was obviously the required elementary details about himself, but he'd also included his DVD of songs and monologues. He'd been so excited about sending it off, he'd even kissed the envelope.

But now he was thinking about how such a decision would affect Puck, if he got in. He'd be moving to _New York_. He'd be doing everything he'd dreamed about since he could remember. He'd finally be getting out of Lima and making his dreams come true. But he didn't think he could do it without Puck. And he wasn't sure whether moving to New York was part of Puck's plan for his life.

**A Day Later**

"Hey, Noah, come in."

Kurt wondered why he'd suddenly turned all formal, and slightly regretted it. He was nervous – that was what the problem was. He had an awful feeling that this was going to be the end of his and Puck's relationship – because he couldn't deal with not going to New York and getting out of Lima, but on the other hand he couldn't handle not being a part of Puck's life.

Puck came in through the doorway, smiling that easy, familiar grin at him, and ambling down to his basement room like nothing was wrong. But of course, thought Kurt, in his mind nothing _was_ wrong.

**Puck's POV**

Puck knocked at Kurt's door. The prom had gone very well, and he'd felt incredibly proud to have Kurt on his arm. This was a very big change from how he had been in the past – it was just that Kurt was _so _hot and _so_ lovely, how could anyone not love him?

Now they were back at Kurt's house, and he'd invited him in – slightly nervously if Puck was any judge.

Something was clearly wrong with Kurt – he could tell, by the way that Kurt led the way down to his basement; there was hardly any swaying of the hips and his head was kind of drooped.

As they reached Kurt's room, Kurt immediately sat himself curled up on his bed. Feeling slightly awkard, Puck sat himself in the large white armchair. The silence grew. Kurt was clearly thinking deeply about something, his large blue eyes had gone faraway and had turned a greeny shade. Eventually Puck couldn't stand it anymore.

'Kurt? What's the matter?'

'Who says anything's the matter?' was the response, slightly challenging and slightly defensive.

Puck got up and perched at Kurt's feet on the bed, stroking his knee.

'Babe. You don't need to tell me that anything's wrong. I already know. Come on, please. Was it something I did...?' To be honest, he didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

But Kurt was shaking his head.

'Of course you didn't do anything wrong. I just... I've got something to say, and I don't know how to put it.'

Puck was starting to get slightly worried.

'What? What is it? Come on, babe, you can tell me.'

'It's... it's really difficult...' Puck knew better than to push his boyfriend. He'd come out with it in his own time, and meanwhile he would just wait quietly. Kurt's hands were twisting in his lap. Finally, Kurt seemed to come to some sort of decision.

He moved off his bed and crossed the room to his dresser, rummaging around, obviously trying to find something. A ridiculous, random thought crossed Puck's mind, that Kurt was acting as if he was _pregnant_ or something. He had to stifle the snort of laughter that came out his nose with his hand. Kurt looked round, his eyes slightly suspicious.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, babe. Come on, you gonna tell me what's wrong or not?'

Kurt moved back towards him, a white envelope in his hand. Wordlessly he thrust it at Puck and then sat back on the bed. Puck didn't bother examining the envelope, he reached inside and drew out the letter.

_Aha_. His eyes scanned the letters. _So this was what Kurt had been so worried about_. It was an acceptance letter. To the Tisch School of the Arts in New York. Kurt had clearly sent off his application DVD and had been accepted. The reason for his worrying was now obvious to Puck. He wanted to go to New York (everyone knew that, Kurt hadn't exactly made a secret of it over the years) – but he didn't know how leaving Lima would affect his relationship with Puck.

Puck put the letter down on the bed and drew Kurt into a close hug.

'Congratulations, babe! I knew you could do it.'

Kurt gazed at him in sheer bewilderment. 'But... but what about us? What about you? I don't want to move to New York if it means leaving you!' He buried his face in Puck's chest. Puck rolled his eyes, but he thought Kurt's Drama Queen antics were funny.

'You won't have to leave me, you idiot,' he said fondly, kissing Kurt's glossy hair.

'What?' Kurt removed his face from Puck's shirt, confused. 'What do you mean?'

'I may be a jock... but I'm not totally dumb. I get good grades when I turn up to class. I had an idea you might be applying to go somewhere in New York after you graduated. And although I don't have your desire to go to a school to learn how to sing and dance – nor do I want to stay in Lima all my life. So I did a little research, and it turns out there are quite a few job opportunities in New York, and I have decent results. So we can go together... if that's okay?'

'You... you... why didn't you _tell_ me!' Kurt wailed, thumping his fist ineffectually against Puck's chest. Puck wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

'Tell you what?'

'That you were planning on going to New York with me! That you'd done all this research! It was killing me everytime I remembered I had to tell you, and you'd already sorted it!'

'Okay, okay, babe, I'm sorry. It just... it didn't cross my mind. I'm sorry. Okay?'

Kurt frowned at him, but then flung his arms around Puck's neck.

'Now, I have a present for you. Stay there.' Puck disentangled Kurt's arms and went across to his jacket, which he'd discarded on a chair. 'I was gonna give this to you earlier, but the chance never really came up.'

He saw Kurt's eyes cloud with puzzlement as he sat back down on the bed. Puck really hoped he wasn't going too fast with this present. He didn't want to scare Kurt off, but it just seemed _right_.

Slightly nervously he held out the little black box. Kurt gazed at it, seemingly almost frozen. Then a delicate hand reached out and plucked it out of Puck's palm.

'Noah? What...?'

'Just open it.'

Carefully Kurt flipped the lid open, to reveal a delicate silver ring nestling on a cushion of pale pink silk.

Kurt gasped. Puck drew his own ring out of his pocket.

'This is mine. It's slightly bigger... seeing as how I don't have womanly fingers.' Kurt was still silent, gazing at the ring in the box. 'I hope this isn't too soon for you... it's not an engagement ring it's just... it's a promise thing. Kurt?'

'I love it, Noah,' Kurt said at last in a tiny whisper, taking it out of its box and slipping it onto his finger. 'It's beautiful.'

'Well, you know what they say, babe,' Puck muttered, inordinately relieved.

'What's that?'

'If you like it... put a ring on it.'

_**Fin**_

**I know the ending was cheesy, and has been done a thousand times before, but it just felt right to me! Also sorry this was so late in coming but things have been crazy busy! I will be starting another Glee fic fairly soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Love and kisses xelectrogirlx**


End file.
